Bonds of a True Shinobi
by LightSeeker67
Summary: You are the company you keep. For Naruto Uzumaki that meant he was no one. No company to keep and no bonds to speak of for most of his life. Playing the fool just to be seen, everything can change with just one event. Follow Naruto as he journeys to learn both the ways of the Uzumaki and the strength bonds can bring to a true Shinobi.
1. Hyperactive Uzumaki

LS67: Greetings everyone and welcome to-

Anko: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Dontei: What have you done to me!?

LS67: You're not in this story!

Dontei: WHYYY!?

LS67: I'm here now, Anko-sama. I promise you I will not leave you. You are the heart of my story; the mother if you will.

Anko: Sweet talk will only get you so far. So far I am pleased. Now continue.

LS67: Right. To change things up I will try to narrate each chapter. This is the beginning of Bonds of a True Shinobi. It will follow the tales of Naruto Uzumaki and his journey to become a True Shinobi.

Hyperactive Uzumaki

Twelve years didn't seem like that long of a life. Naruto himself would say he still had many years of awesomeness left in him to live. Internally the young Uzumaki felt as if the weight of the world was placed inside his gut. It all made so much sense and yet it still felt like he was just cursed. The mean looks the adults gave him when they thought no one was looking. The times kids were told not to play with him or outright dragged away from him even if he just did them a kindness at the cost of a butt kicking. All because the "Hero of the Leaf", the "Yellow Flash", and Fourth Hokage decided to seal the got damn Kyūbi inside of him at birth!

Naruto had all that dumped on him by his EX Sensei Mizuki. The hateful bastard had used him to commit high treason by stealing the Forbidden Scroll from Old Man Hokage for him; thus getting the young Jinchūriki into framing himself! How could he be so STUPID! To make matters worse all he could do was run away when Iruka-Sensei defended him and told him to run. He wanted to show off the new jutsu he learned, but the sudden growls and grumbling from deep within his mind stirred him to run! Was the Kyūbi surfacing and if so what would or could he do about it?

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath and get some idea where he wandered to. The blonde Jinchūriki pulled a handmade map from his backpack and tried to see where he was. He found himself somewhere along the outskirts of Konoha. It was the oddest place he had ever seen. Being an orphan meant he had no one that was responsible for him and thus no one to be accountable to. That made traveling both in and on the outskirts of the village through the years easy. He thought he had been to every part of the village, but the ruined shrine was definitely new.

"How could such an old and busted down shrine be allowed to stand in Konoha? You'd think the Old Man would have demolished it by now I mean it probably hasn't been used since before even his time." Naruto pondered aloud.

While walking through the half collapsed entrance, Naruto took notice of the giant symbol replica that hung overhead. It was the same symbol on his jumpsuit and on the standard Konoha flak jacket uniforms. Wanting so much to be a shinobi, Naruto had his own version of the symbol sewed into his jumpsuit; that and he thought a white spiral would be cooler and fit the maelstrom of his namesake. He wondered if the symbol was from one of the older and forgotten clans of the past; he didn't pay too much attention in class to know any specifics though.

Naruto felt some comfort in the ruined state of the shrine seeing as that meant it was the perfect hiding place from Mizuki. Even though Iruka-Sensei was injured and caught off guard by his former friend, the blonde Jinchūriki had faith in his Sensei. Iruka always found him and that took true strength and ingenuity; things Mizuki truly lacked. Hearing the signs of the faintest of feet gliding through the trees, the blonde Jinchūriki hid behind the only stable pillar of the entrance and threw his invisibility cloak over himself as an added measure. Not even a second later, a team of masked Konoha shinobi arrived on the scene.

"_Anbu Black Ops! Man I'm real screwed if the Old Man had to send in the masked freaks!"_ Naruto cowered in his hiding place.

The group of Anbu did a sweep of the ruined shrine, with the Tiger Masked Anbu seemingly sniffed the air around him. "His scent ends here…" the oddity of Naruto's disappearance stumped the shadowy elite of Konoha as a search of the shrine grounds and inside the shrine itself turned up nothing. Naruto didn't dare move or even breath as several highly trained shinobi walked past him and right in front of him before leaving none the wiser.

"Squad Leader it appears Naruto isn't in the shrine area anymore. Is it possible he thought he could find something of value in the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple and abandoned it when he found it ruined?" a Monkey masked Anbu questioned while pondering how Naruto could have escaped their sensors.

"It is possible, but I was able to detect both Iruka and Mizuki nearby, so we can only assume one or both are involved in this. Tora, expand your search. Sari will go deal with either Iruka or Mizuki. I will report to Hokage-sama." An Eagle masked Anbu directed.

Each of the Anbu seemingly vanished like phantoms of the night. Naruto stayed frozen and shaky in place for what seemed like forever, before he finally let down his cloak and sighed deeply. He didn't take any chances and ran into the temple. Inside the inner centre was a podium of sorts where hung several oni-masks. Beneath the oni-masks were three connected symbols of the spirals and black ornate flames licking them from below.

"Suddenly I understand why this place fell into ruin. No place this creepy should be allowed to exist!" Naruto declared loudly, before he was literally silenced!

"**SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU BAKA!"** A gravely voice called out from seemingly nowhere.

The great Naruto, self proclaimed future Hokage of Konohagakure was reduced to a trembling child at the thought of what could have spoke to him… He didn't DARE ask and bring the mere idea into existence.

"**Oh so you can hear me? I wonder how many of us you can hear. Tell me your name boy." **The voice called out which only made Naruto's fears grow worse!

He actually hoped it was the Kyūbi so at least it was something tangible to confront, but what he feared he faced no kunai or jutsu seemed able to hurt and that was a shinobi's worse fear! If it was the his dreaded fear, then all he could do was swallow his fears and try to at least answer it before it got angry.

"Nauto Uzumaki…" Naruto actually shuttered in fear.

Meanwhile, Hinata lied asleep in her bed. Her nose tickled and woke her for a moment. She scratched it and sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. When you have to spar 1,000 times before dinner and bed you find sleep hard to hold onto…

"**WHAT'S THE WORLD COME TO! HAS THE UZUMAKI BLOODLINE THINNED SO MUCH WE'VE EVEN LOST OUR SIGNATURE RED HAIR?"** the gravely voice seemed to sigh in frustration.

Uzumaki Bloodline? When Naruto thought about it the Anbu called the shrine the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. Could he have been a member of some lost clan like the Uchiha, or Kaguya clans? Why wasn't he excited about that? How could he be when he never knew. Why did he never know anything?

"Look Uzumaki spirit. I don't know what you want… Just please don't take my soul!" Naruto begged as pathetically comedic it looked to the sweat dropping oni-mask in the far right corner.

"**Would you stop groveling, Naruto was it? I'm not about to possess some kid, especially not the inheritor of Mito-Sama's Will. Allow me to explain myself and the shrine you find yourself in." **oni-masked cleared before letting Naruto pick himself up and chuckle nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"**I am Ashina Uzumaki, former leader of the Uzumaki Clan and forefather of Fūinjutsu or Sealing jutsu as they were called during the forming of Konohagakure. I had this temple built to both foster an alliance with Konoha and to serve as a Tomb for those in our clan with the most bountiful of life force."** Ashina Uzumaki explained, though based on the blank look of Naruto he cleared his throat somehow and decided to summarize.

"**I am a Clan Head of the Uzumaki. I helped form this village and had this temple built to house my own spirit after death. The masks you see are other Uzumaki who had the same idea, except for the one that houses the Shinigami inside." **Ashina summarized as best he could.

"So when you say Shinigami…" Naruto grew a little blue with fear at the implication.

"**I mean the Death God. You put on its mask and it will possess your body. You can't miss the most hannya mask of the bunch; looks just like it." **Ashina explained casually.

"YOU ALL LOOK HANNYA TO ME!" Naruto roared in fearful fury!

Naruto was not proud at the thought of running away, but he knew he had to get out of there! He pumped as much chakra into his legs as they would take without thinking and tried to bolt out of the nearest exit, but he found his escaped blocked by some invisible force!

"I thought you said you wouldn't possess me… Do you plan to sacrifice me to the Shinigami in order to free yourself?!" Naruto's fear took center stage.

All his bravado and bolster was laid flat at the presence of ghosts and evil spirits! How could he stop that which was already dead? Ashina would roll his eyes if he could.

"**Is it the new way of the Uzumaki to be so brash? Think Naruto-kun, why would I offer up the possible only living clansmen among us?" **Ashina asked the cowering Naruto, who stopped to think.

"How do you know I am actually an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked both Ashina's mask and himself internally.

Could the Old Man have given him the surname to keep the name from dying out completely or maybe one of his parents truly was a member? How could an orphan know all these things?

"**You may not be a direct descendant of mine, but you are a member of the clan. Only an Uzumaki with our strong life force and longevity bear the burden of sealing the strongest of the Bijū inside ourselves."** Ashina explained to Naruto.

Placing a hand on his stomach, Naruto found it odd that the Kyūbi actually gave him some confirmation as to who at least one of his parents was. He was a member of a clan, even if it was a lost clan.

"So why seal me inside here?" Naruto asked.

"**I sensed negative intent from someone trying to locate you. This temple may be a tomb, but it is also a sanctuary for all Uzumaki seeking asylum. I have activated one of a series of Fūinjutsu tags I placed throughout the entire temple area before my death. No one can enter or leave until I deactivate it." **Ashina explained feeling a bit worn from so much expository.

"Mizuki! Damn him! I can't just hide here and let him get away with all he's done! I can't let it end here! Not with the Uzumaki name slandered with treason!" Naruto found himself getting more furious!

It was bad enough to trick some nameless orphan, but to trick Naruto Uzumaki was an offense he simply could not take lightly! He may have still been an Academy student and Mizuki a seasoned Chunin, but he had to think of something! He looked to the many masks and his fears gave way to his determination.

"Say Old Mask Ashina! What happens if I were to put on either your mask or someone else's mask?" Naruto asked getting a crazy idea.

"**Hard to say. In the temple's prime traveling Uzumaki would come to the shrine room and offer their life forces in the hopes of favor and strength in battle. After the clan's downfall, Iwa attempted to steal the masks, but each thief were consumed by the spirits of the Uzumaki within the masks before they could even leave the shrine room."** Ashina warned.

"Has an Uzumaki tried to put on a mask?" Naruto asked nervously.

"**Yes and the results vary. The spirit could do nothing and the mask had no ill effects. The spirit could sense ill intent and unleash its fury on the Uzumaki. No matter what though, the masks always return to the shrine thanks to seals placed in each of us."** Ashina explained.

"**If you haven't been able to hear the other spirits yet, then that means their masks won't respond to you. Putting my mask on will allow me to possess your body and bestow my expertise and jutsu to you through my control. Of course while I am in control you will go to a place called the Mindscape."** Ashina further explained.

The idea sounded less and less appealing the more Naruto heard. Having Ashina take over his body and basically win for him just felt too wrong. Plus he knew next to nothing about the spirit or even the Uzumaki clan for that matter. What happened to them and what did Konoha do to help them?

"**The idea of possessing you is not idle for me. Instead I suggest we work to come up with a plan using your own skills. Now tell me what sealing jutsu have you learned in the Academy?" **Ashina asked.

Time didn't seem to matter in the sealed temple and unbeknownst to Naruto it didn't. In effect was a time-space seal that placed all inside the shrine room inside a pocket dimension outside the normal sense of space and time. To those inside time had literally frozen giving them more time to think at least.

Talking to Ashina filled more time up than Naruto thought possible. There was something about the laughing hannya masked Uzumaki spirit that made talking feel easy. His sensibility to seals made for some easy and funny jokes at his utter shock and disappointment at how little Fūinjutsu was taught.

"**Fūinjutsu is more than weapon storage! I knew Konoha's understanding of Fūinjutsu was rudimentary outside the 1****st**** Hokage-Dono, but that's just the bare basics. Even their barrier jutsu is B rank at best; any B rank summoner could breach it easily."** Ashina went on a rant.

With that disappointment set aside for later discussion, Ashina and Naruto went over some strategies using the one skill Naruto felt was his best trump card. Though he only just learned it, with the sense of a deadline oddly gone, Naruto went over the section of the scroll a little more. He didn't like to read, but since he could do the jutsu he wanted to see if there was anything else he missed in his haste…

LS67: I'm going to stop it here.

Anko: This chapter has a distinct lack of my sexiness in it. I thought you had loyalty inside your being? What happened to me being the mother of it all? Shouldn't I be in the first chapter?

LS67: To be fair now Anko-Sama. You weren't in the first few chapters of my older stories either. I just want to establish this will be different than canon in only slightly different ways. I felt the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple was wasted and felt more like a Dues Ex Machina instead of a natural part of the lore. More of an afterthought since Naruto never ONCE went there or was even made aware of it. Hell not even Karen went there, but Orochimaru knew of it, but not Kabuto. Who was obsessed with collecting DNA from all the great leaders. He clearly would have been interested in bringing back the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Hokages. Even mentioned how because they were sealed inside the Shinigami he couldn't. So yeah a bit of an after thought.

LS67: I felt instead of the Alexandros clan, I can focus on the one clan that really needed fleshing out considering it is the surname of the main character. The Uzumaki clan and Fūinjutsu for that matter got the barest of explanations and storytime and maybe it is because Naruto never really knew anything about them or their customs. Sasuke at least knew his clan customs and you really get a sense due to Naruto never knowing a family we never knew the Uzumaki. Head Canon on my part I am sure, but I plan to just give my own explanations and figured why not start it off with the easiest and closest thing to an Uzumaki custom in Konoha itself.


	2. Spiraling Maelstrom

Behind the scenes, the author works diligently to keep Anko appeased. Rubbing oils on her giving her the snake's bath she oh so loved and craved!

Anko: Naruto can have chapter time. I want behind the scenes time💓

Author: Ahem on with the next chapter. In his haste to flee Mizuki and the pursuing Anbu Black Ops, Naruto stumbled upon the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple! A fateful encounter with one of the Uzumaki spirits, Ashina Uzumaki, led to the blonde Jinchūriki being sealed inside a time-space tomb to allude Mizuki. The sole living Uzumaki teams up with his ancestor to face Mizuki and make him pay for ever crossing Naruto Uzumaki!

Spiraling Maelstrom

"**This sloppy calligraphy is what you call your signature? Who let you out of the Academy writing like this? You couldn't even make the basic storage seal with this slop!"** Ashina ripped into Naruto and any self-respecting Shinobi Academy that let him even hope to pass!

"Writing all fancy isn't going to stop a flying kunai or fireball jutsu to my cutely whiskered face!" Naruto defended himself! There was more to being a shinobi than being good with reading!

"**You aren't even aware of what is going on. You lack complete awareness of your surroundings and yet you want me to take you serious as a shinobi?"** Ashina asked with grave tone.

"If you'd stop trying to put me down and gave me a chance! Then you'd see that I'm more aware than you think. I may not know how to explain it, I feel like time doesn't matter here. How long I don't know, but I'm going to use it. So why does my handwriting matter?" Naruto showed his own strong will only to go back to being curiously hyper.

Ashina Uzumaki openly chuckled at the blonde Uzumaki. The blonde seemed to suit the young boy better and the thought of spiky red hair seemed too alien on him. The wizened Uzumaki decided it was the best time for Naruto to show what he learned about his A-rank Ninjutsu: Shadow Clone jutsu.

"**You could always put on my mask yourself. I already told you I am grinning mask in the middle of the right side. I am only going to use a simple Fūinjutsu: Tensa Fūin: Kioku and a Gyaku Fūin." **Ashina assured Naruto as nicely as a demonic grinning mask could ask.

"Yeah first stop talking so traditional if you want me to follow. Second talk to my Shadow Clones!" Naruto declared before crossing his fingers into the ninjutsu's trademark hand seal.

In plumes of raw chakra and smoke, squads of Narutos filled the shrine room, but all wouldn't step near the ornate wall. They all wisely cowered away from the oni-masks. That confirmed them having their own free will. He knew the sign to dispel them, but wanted to save it. Several pondered which of them would follow the order and if they even had the right mask in mind.

"Didn't we hear Old Man Uzumaki's voice from the top right corner?" Naruto Clone A asked with some concern.

"No way! Just look at that top right mask! It isn't grinning at all, in fact it looks kinda flat faced with fangs." Naruto Clone B pointed out.

Random debates and discord began to rise among the squads of Naruto clones to the ire of both the OG Naruto and Ashina, the later of whom could not contain it any longer!

"**Would you pack of snot nosed children please find among you one brave enough to exchange memories with me. I will see your memories of the Academy and I will show you memories of a fūin I believe is basic enough to learn and will give you the edge needed!"** Ashina demanded.

The squads of Naruto all clambered up and looked fearful among them.

"Why can't we just go out and overwhelm him with sheer numbers! I am sure Boss Naruto could even summon up way more than the few dozens he made in here!" Naruto B testified.

"Yeah he'll have way more room outside!" Naruto A defended.

"**Where is your imagination?!"** Ashina asked almost ashamed by the sheer bullheaded approach of a so called prankster.

"**Why risk such a simple plan when you could just as easily use your numbers to distract him long enough to tag him with a basic fūinjutsu: erhm…" **Ashina started before he caught himself and began from where he left off**.**

"**Sealing Justu: Transcription Seal: Paralysis and stun him long enough to not only beat him down mercilessly, but pose him in embarrassing ways for future blackmail." **Ashina pointed out.

All of the Naruto clones bowed comically to the genius of Ashina Uzumaki! Even the OG Naruto had to stroke his chin at the ingenious of the blackmail and pranking materials gained. That made the decision a bit easier, but the Naruto clones still had to resort to a game of NinKunaiGen. Ninjutsu beats kunai. Kunai beats Genjutsu. Genjutsu beats Ninjutsu.

After a series of losses and groans, Naruto clone C was the unfortunate clone to lose all his rounds; genjutsu was their weakness so he thought using Kunai was the best strategy. Naruto clone C stepped up to the rickety shrine and shakily took the grinning mask of Ashina off the ornate wall. Not wanting to prolong the torment, Naruto clone C put the mask on and Ashina wasted no time!

"**Reverse Sealing Jutsu: Transcription Seal: Memory!"** Ashina made sure to translate for all the Narutos to hear!

Naruto clone C's body went stiff for a moment as a flash of green chakra poured from the mouth of the grinning mask.

"**Sealing Jutsu: Transcription Seal: Memory!" **Ashina declared forcibly imprinting specific memories from his lifetime onto Naruto clone C!

The clone dispelled in a puff of smoke and each of the clones, OG Naruto included, were in trance by visions of a life long lived, while Ashina saw visions of a young child dealing with Mito-Sama's Will…

Meanwhile, Mizuki was losing his patience with Iruka. The mind games and even stabbing with his giant Shuriken should have done him in. He should have been past the outskirts of Konoha with the Forbidden Scroll in hand. He didn't count on Iruka being so damn persistent! The two continued to clash with equal vigor! Mizuki with his giant Shuriken and Iruka with a kunai laced with chakra and well timed parries.

"You're sloppy, Mizuki! You're so self-centered it's left you with tunnel vision." Iruka mocked his former friend to catch his breath.

"You think you can stall me!" Mizuki realized before throwing a flash bang on the ground!

Mizuki ran towards where he last saw Naruto head off to! It wasn't too late to salvage this! He didn't have time to deal with Iruka, who knew when the Anbu would either catch Naruto or them! His plan all went to shit when Iruka stepped in; how had he forgotten the damn bleeding heart?

"Too easy, Mizuki!" Iruka appeared in front of Mizuki ready to drive him through with a kunai!

The seasoned Chunin wisely guarded with his giant Shuriken, but was pissed when it turned out to be a basic Clone jutsu! What a waste, then he realized that meant the real Iruka was coming from somewhere, predicting a back attack, Mizuki lashed out with his giant Shuriken with a whirling swipe that hit nothing? Launching himself from a tree, Iruka boosted himself at Mizuki poised to kill.

"Give it up with the clones! We both know you don't have the spine to kill, let alone kill me! Release!" Mizuki declared, dispelling the clone with just a pulse of his chakra!

The chakra shockwave rustled the trees enough to knock all the leaves out of some of the trees. Mizuki made sure to watch out for any Genjutsu Iruka might try to pull off. He knew the "proud" Academy instructor knew the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing jutsu. He checked his chakra in the brief pause while the leaves fell around him and onto the ground steadily. He heard Iruka land next to him and would have smirked if he could move.

"It's over, Muzuki. You made setting up my Sealing Bind Formation easier than I thought given who I was up against." Iruka pitied the confirmed rogue nin.

Muzuki fell to his hands and knees, "Please Iruka… Have mercy on me…"

"After what you put Naruto through… I feel the T&I Department will have no such thing." Iruka scorned down at the groveling Mizuki, only to wisely leap out of the way in time to avoid being grabbed by a ever expanding hand.

"You would fall for that… Let me show you the kind of power I was offered to sell out this weak village! Soft Physique Modification!" Mizuki called out from his sealed zone.

His arms had burrowed underground and extended to impossible lengths, but where was the other arm?! Iruka found out when it wrapped around his neck and slammed him face first into a nearby tree several times.

Iruka's mind still worked out all the subtle clues given to him by the manic Mizuki. With each slam against the tree he got closer until he was finally discarded on the ground with the answer.

"Orochimaru… Only he would twist and distort someone's body so…" Iruka concluded.

"Right you are Iruka. Without the modifications my body could never reach such heights and it goes beyond just extended reach. My strength increased as well, if the dented tree is anything to go by; your big head is tough for sure." Mizuki openly mocked the downed instructor, before he spat at him and made his way to go find Naruto.

When Mizuki turned around he was met with a solid knee to the face that sent him tumbling backwards and holding his stunned nose. Naruto leapt back into the forest and the seasoned Chunin heard the pops from the summoned clones; he sounded at least 12.

"So the failure managed to learn something after all. I guess even a failure can fail up in life. Hand over the scroll, Naruto. We can't have the Kyūbi possibly learning of a way to break free through some forbidden jutsu no can we?" Mizuki twisted things sickly.

The jab actually made the OG Naruto flinch at the actual possibility and the low rumbling he felt in his gut; though that could just be the milk he drank…

"I'm going to trust you, Old Man Uzumaki… Going with your plan on this!" Naruto internalized a plan for once and flashed his foxy smirk; mischief was assured.

Growing tired of the stalling, Mizuki scoped out where the Narutos were based on the subtle shifting of the tree limbs and hurled his giant Shuriken in a sweeping motion to mow them all down in one go! The seasoned Chunin grinned devilishly when he heard his Shuriken stab into a yelping Naruto. A grin that was soundly blown off along with the exploding clone of raw chakra! The force was enough to blow both Chunin a few feet before they could right themselves.

"I didn't smell any gunpowder from an explosive tag, what the hell kind of jutsus did that little freak learn from the scroll?" Mizuki cursed frazzled with hints of debris scattered on him.

Suddenly 4 Naruto clones landed from the trees and rushed Mizuki with clear explosive tags in their hands! Igniting one was as easily as slashing it with a kunai, so the seasoned Chunin engaged the little shits in Taijutsu. Evading the sloppy jabs was easy enough, once in their guard it was easy to dispel them with a simple death blow.

Another 4 Naruto clones landed and all came rushing the rouge nin with intent to avenge their fallen comrades. Mizuki scoffed at the display before hurling another giant Shuriken at the incoming Narutos, all of which smirked and exploded! Mizuki could only use a giant Shuriken to try to brace himself for the explosive force from the 4 Naruto clones! The shuriken took some of the brunt, but Mizuki still got clipped and was sent tumbling along the ground a solid 3 times before he was stopped by a sturdy tree.

The OG Naruto wasted no time and landed in front of the downed Mizuki. The blonde Jinchūriki placed the paralysis seal tag on Mizuki forehead and watched the seals bleed from the paper and onto Mizuki's flesh. It was eerie to see the inscriptions etch themselves into his flesh and literally paralysis the rouge nin.

"To think I didn't even need to send in my final squad. Guess that's just a seal I can save for later. Old Man Uzumaki said the seal should last for a day with how much chakra I put in; I guess putting it there instead of into a thousand clones paid off after all…" Naruto said mostly to himself.

With plenty of time to spare, Naruto made his way over to the shocked Iruka. The seasoned instructor had never seen Naruto actually think and execute a plan so effectively. He wasn't brash and headstrong just going in guns blazing. He sent clones in to both test and distract Mizuki. He used psychological warfare by staying silent, Naruto being silent in a fight, and letting Mizuki frustrate himself and grow even more arrogant. He forgot that Naruto could make exploding clones and chalked it up to a fluke after the first wave went down so easily.

"It's times like this I wish I paid attention in those first aid classes… Are you alright Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

It was in that moment of vulnerability that Iruka was reminded he was talking about Naruto and he could only chuckle with a flinch. He took a blood pill to help with his wounds, but needed Naruto to help him stand due to his low reserves of Chakra; a downside to using too many Chakra pills.

"Man… What a night. None of the guys will believe this!... Especially since they're gonna be going on missions as a team and I'll… Eh! I'll show em even an Academy student can beat a Chunin!" Naruto declared.

"About that… I actually have something for you Naruto." Iruka said with a cheery smile.

Iruka knew the blonde wouldn't want some speech about how he has proven his ingenuity and skill as a Shinobi in training and how he can handle himself in the field to be given the rank of Genin. So while the blonde Jinchūriki had his eyes closed, the seasoned instructor slipped off his head band and wrapped it around Naruto's forehead.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun! You're officially A Genin of Konohagakure." Iruka declared with all the power given to him as his instructor. He knew there was nothing left for the Academy to teach Naruto and that he had potential to be truly great.

"Yeah about that…" The tiger Anbu appeared along with the rest of his squad surrounding them and Mizuki in a ring of shadowy figures.

"There are questions that must be answered first. We shall escort you to see Hokage-sama." The tiger Anbu instructed.

"So much for blackmail material…" Naruto grumbled before they were all swept up in a whirlwind of leaves…

Author: Gonna cut it off right there. To appease the Mother of this. ANKO WILL BE FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I just love writing for Anko and just really… Really… REALLY cannot condone how they did her in canon…

Anko: We will not speak of it…


	3. Chakra Chains and Chakra Gates

Chakra Chains and Chakra Gates

Hiruzen Sarutobi, fabled God of Shinobi and still widely accepted strongest living Kage, held a hand over his head lowered in shame. More shame than he cared to admit. To think Naruto was not only able to take the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, but literally while he was in the room to catch him. That stupid Sexy jutsu of his shouldn't work at all. It was just a basic transformation; yet the form was just…

Luckily no one saw, but Naruto. Perhaps his old and lonely heart was truly bringing out his softest for the blonde Jinchūriki. It weighed heavily on him all the boy had been through. How he wished he had kept his status a secret like with his mother Kushina, but Minato insisted. The Golden Child, Yellow Flash of Konoha, was so sure everything would work out. That Naruto would be seen as the Hero of the Leaf and his sacrifice would be worth all the pain.

Looking at the pouting Naruto felt differently than usual. It lacked the childishness and held a sense of betrayal? That made sense given he was manipulated by Mizuki; Ibiki will have fun with that one. The scarred man always seemed pleased to speak with traitors to the Leaf.

"Let me start by saying your punishment will be mostly light. In truth the Academy and thus myself have done you a disservice Naruto-kun. If an Academy student cannot trust their Sensei instructors than who can they trust?" the Third asked while smoking his pipe.

"That being said, you still stole from the village and must be punished. I hope you can understand why I have to put you on Genin Probation."

"Gee thanks…" Naruto grumbled not being able to look the old Hokage in the face.

The wizened Hokage sighed out a plume of smoke and braced himself for what was to come.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun… I should have told you about the Kyūbi…" The Third started, but Naruto couldn't contain himself anymore!

"YEAH YOU SHOULD HAVE! You told all the adults about it but not the ONE person it effected most! All those years of not knowing ANYTHING!" Naruto screamed so loud his hair spiked up more, reminding the old man of a certain red head.

"You also should have told me I come from a clan that helped found the village. I know I didn't pay attention in history, but I know I never heard any tales of the Uzumaki! Hell some of the villagers even called me a Clanless Loser so clearly no one has ever heard of it! What gives!" Naruto bombarded the Third with all the questions that boiled inside him the whole time he was inside the time-space tomb.

"You're absolutely right, Naruto." The Third admitted once Naruto calmed down.

"I may be known as the Professor, but I am still an old man. I am long passed my prime and had given my hat to someone I saw as young enough to keep it long enough for me to die in peace…" Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke for once as a tired old man.

"When the Kyūbi attacked we all lost so much. I lost my wife, someone I wished to retire the hat and kunai with, and the village needed me once again… You lost your parents and any chance of a normal life… the village itself lost many great Shinobi. I just wanted to protect as many people from it all as I could." Hiruzen spoke to Naruto.

"The life thrust upon us both is so dark… I… wanted to stay in the peaceful light for as long as possible." Hiruzen tried to explain.

Naruto didn't know how to take what was happening. He never saw the old man look so vulnerable. Sure Naruto was pissed he felt the Old Man had both lied and manipulated him just like everyone else seemed to. To see him so hurt that he let Naruto down was more powerful than the blonde was ready to handle. He didn't sense any lies in him. He only felt true regret and caring from the Old Hokage. Whether that was because of his status as a Jinchūriki or because he actually cared was still up for debate, but Naruto decided he would at least hear him out.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun… It is rare I get to be truly honest with anyone. The truth is I was selfish and wanted to wait until I felt you were ready for such information. If it is alright with you, I will be more honest about what I know of your heritage." The Third assumed his Hokage demeanor yet with a soft smile.

"Eh… It's alright Old Man. I always knew that hat weighed a ton. I'll just have to raise in the ranks fast so I can take it off your head." Naruto assured the Third.

"There is one thing I want to know though." Naruto said with an air of seriousness.

"Which of my parents were Uzumaki and why aren't they known?" Naruto asked.

"It was your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. You take after her personality wise. Kushina was just as loud and hyperactive as you were at that age; though she beat up way more guys than you have." The Third reminisced fondly, chuckling when he thought of the Red Hot Chili Pepper in her youth.

Naruto felt warmth bubble in his gut to the point he could actually feel it on his hand when he went to touch it. He felt reassured by the warmth and smiled. He asked the Third Hokage for a photo and the wizened man gladly supplied him with his mother's old kunoichi registration photo. He didn't stop there, he also gave the blonde boy a photo of her where she was older and in civilian clothes. Naruto looked at the photo and wanted so badly to have memories associated with her. To be able to bring up mental images of his mother smiling and laughing with him, playing ninja in the backyard, and having her tell him about their clan. Speaking of the Uzumaki clan,

"So why doesn't anyone know about the Uzumkai clan? Did we actually help start the village or did I hear that wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The Uzumaki clan share distant blood with the Senju. I do not know much of the history of their separation, but I do know the 2 clans remained close. Even when the 1st Hokage began establishing Konohagakure, the Uzumaki already had their own village called Uzushiogakure or the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides." The Third explained woefully.

What the Third revealed to Naruto was not something he wanted to unload onto a 12 year old boy. All those years of war was to prevent children from dying needlessly for the sake of a clan name alone. Roughly 30 years before he was born, Uzushiogakure was attacked by the combined might of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri in a one time alliance. The clan had become too powerful and too isolated due to the raging whirlpools that surrounded the village. It made invasion unwise, but not impossible.

Konoha had sent aid in the form of most of the Senju clan and Kurama clan, but none made it through the several borders and seas separating the two villages. In the end, the Uzumaki lost their village, their once mighty clan decimated and their members scattered throughout the world. Their numbers were almost myth now. The Senju clan suffered heavy loses along with the Kurama clan. It was one of the village's biggest loss and is when they began to wear the Uzumaki symbol, but in red as an remembrance of their red hair. The village lost 2 of its founding clans and the Uzumaki took their fuinjutsu and kekkai genkai with them.

"Whoa wait now hold up! The Uzumaki have a bloodline limit?" Naruto asked astounded!

"You'd think Old Man Uzumaki would have mentioned that…" Naruto thought to himself internally.

"Not in the way most think of, but yes, Naruto-kun. You in fact have been using it your whole life." The Third pointed out much to the confusion of Naruto.

"It is more of a body bloodline limit than say ocular like the Sharingan and Byakugan. Uzumaki were known for their longevity and that translates to having strong bodies and massive amounts of chakra." The Third explained.

"The scary part is even without the Kyūbi you still have more Chakra than I did 10 years ago. 30 years ago mind you…" the Third couldn't help but think to his glory days as the God of Shinobi.

"There was also a variant to your bloodline limit that dealt more with Chakra manipulation and adding Yin or Yang released Chakra… Er shaping your Chakra and giving it special abilities. Your mother was able to make Chakra chains so strong they could restrain even the Kyūbi itself. In fact, it was because of your mother's variant that she was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki before you." The Third revealed to Naruto.

To his credit, Naruto took it all in stride. He wanted to know as much as he could from someone who would know about his clan that was outside of it. That way he could better understand both Konoha and Uzushio customs and try to bridge the distance that seemed to develop between the two.

"According to your mother, the Chakra Chains manifested only from the female of the clan; and only a select few. Her chains were special because she made them so. I'd go into details, but that is for your Jonin Sensei to explain chakra affinities and the like. Just know she worked real hard to get them the way that strong." The Third explained.

Naruto could see why the Third Hokage thought he took after his mother. Hard working must run in the Uzumaki genes!

"Your mother also told me that select men in the clan made Chakra Gates, but I have never seen it done before myself and your mother wasn't too sure about the details. Her best guess was it was an advanced storage seal." The Third explained.

Naruto was a little deflated at the thought of either not having the special bloodline limit variant or it being as lame as a storage seal. There had to be more to it, perhaps Ashina would know more about these variants. He was so focused on being mad at the Third he almost forgot what he told him in the beginning.

"Wait. Genin Probation? Does that mean I'm officially a Genin?!" Naruto asked hopefully.

"You still need to take your Shinobi Registration picture, but in the official books you are a Genin for Konohagakure." The Third assured while going over the paperwork needed.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun. I heard the reports from Iruka and the Anbu and was impressed. I am curious how you managed to get inside the Uzumaki Clan Mask Storage Shrine along with where you got such a powerful version of the paralysis seal." The Third quizzed.

"I just walked right in. Must be an Uzumaki thing. I also got the seal from in there inside a dusty book. If it is alright with you, Old Man Hokage. I'd like to visit the place more and tidy it up. Honestly why hasn't anyone been keeping it up?" Naruto asked.

"No one is allowed to. There are barrier seals that usually reject anyone who stays for longer than 10 minutes and won't let them return. You're the only person who has been allowed inside for the past 12 years." The Third explained.

"Now about your probation…" the Third Hokage began while blowing out smoke.

Naruto could only stare in disbelief of his probation. After his stunt, the Hokage's Advisors along with someone named Danzo brought up the possibility of the blonde Jinchūriki going rouge. Pointing out that losing the Kyūbi to another village was not an option, they sanctioned to have Naruto under more supervision. Danzo offered up one a rising Shinobi seemingly out of nowhere.

The Third Hokage made it clear he stood with Naruto and did not question his loyalty. He also had faith in whoever would be his Jonin Sensei, but to appease his Advisors and avoid any distrust to Naruto, the Third offered up his own rising Shinobi. It was clear Naruto didn't really have much choice. He didn't like it, but he had committed a crime that could be seen as treason. The punishment was rather light if all it was involved being watched by someone the Old Man Hokage trusted over whoever Danzo had selected…

I'll end it right here and keep this short by saying the chapters will get progressively longer. Don't expect 3 chapters a week. I have decided to build up a collection of at least 3 chapters before updating a new chapter. This is just to test the waters and because I felt it would be a good stopping point before chapter 4 titled Mishandled Snake. That and I am seeing Avengers Endgame Saturday so my original plan of updating then to fit a weekly basis was scrapped; good for you.

Last note. If I title it than it is in the works or almost complete. As it stands Mishandled Snake is almost done, chapter 5 is titled the Rabbit hopped over the Cherry Blossom tree. Chapter 6 is untitled.


	4. Mishandled Snake

Mishandled Snake

Anko Mitarashi was hard at work. Her office was Spartan except for sealing arrays scattered throughout the walls and floor, an office table and desk with chair, and an operating table. Sitting in the chair with snakes coiled tightly to secure him, Mizuki tried to summon all the courage and strength he could to not flinch or show fear. He knew he was in the Torture and Interrogate Department of Konoha and many talked of the horrors this department brought.

"I smell Orochi-baka's handiwork…" Anko called out from the shadows.

Mizuki didn't react to her, but he couldn't help but cry out when her snake bit into his neck.

"Tsk the poison of a reject like you can't do jack shit thanks to my body mods!" Mizuki defended. True enough a clear liquid shot out of the wound in his neck.

"Oh that silly body mod again? That would make you just one of his bottom bitches." Anko pointed out before slowly caressing one of Mizuki's arms.

"If there is one thing rejects like me have a nasty obsession over. It's the people and things those who rejected us take their time to choose. That Orochi-baka hadn't mass produced this jutsu when I was around." Anko began to reminisce all the while lightly pulling on the pinned down rouge nin's arms.

"This jutsu you are so proud of. It is one of Orochi-baka's personal jutsu. To mass produce it, he has to inject some of his own Chakra into you. The drawback is the extension on your part is quite acidic." Anko hissed while pulling his arms to the point they began to physically strain when extended.

Mizuki wanted to cry out, but found his voice had left him. He couldn't move, but he could still feel things!

"Orochi-baka's Chakra will force yours to fuel the jutsu even at the cost of your own limbs!" Anko declared before she ripped the appendages off with sheer strength and over extension!

Mizuki could only stare in sheer horror at the massively bleeding stumps he once called arms! Medic-nin came rushing in to stabilize him while Anko decided to go cool off in the showers.

Waiting for the showers to heat up, Anko begrudgingly rubbed her curse mark and waited to see if that familiar voice and surge of pain returned. The private bathroom filled with steam before the Snake Mistress came to her senses and let the hot water boil away her woes. Why did she subject herself to every case that even remotely involved him? Why did his curse mark torment her to the day? When would she be free?

Washing away the blood of one of his flunkies just didn't feel the same. None of them could hope to compare. Anko sighed and shook her head, which flung water everywhere. Hey she got to rid her thoughts of him and get water out of her hair; who said dogs didn't have the right idea.

Drying off and getting dressed, Anko went to check on the status of their newest prisoner, but was stopped by Ibiki of all people. "Oh don't lecture me about extreme force or whatever. You would have paralyzed his spine. At least he can walk my way."

"No lecture is needed. People sent here know not to expect mercy. No I am here to take over the case. Hokage-sama has called for you regarding a mission directly from him." Ibiki related to the Snake Mistress.

That got Anko's interest piqued. A mission directly from the Hokage and not through the mission log meant the ranking was at least B rank and the price for those were nice in themselves. With a shrug, the Snake Mistress left in a burst of speed and leaves via a Body Flicker jutsu.

"Anko had to take all the fun. I doubt I can physically break him anymore than she has. I'll just have to give him to Inoichi for some mental breaking." Ibiki prioritized the case off to someone more suited for interrogating mentally…

In a swirl of leaves, popping party fare balloon, and a banner that read 'The Sensual Anko Mitarashi!' the purple pineapple haired woman made a showy entrance!

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked with a toothy smirk.

"Ah yes, Anko-chan. I have a S rank mission for you." The Third Hokage declared while restocking his pipe.

Hearts shot out of the Snake Mistress' eyes as the words S Rank completely charmed her into a little dance. S ranks were not only the highest ranked and thus paid the most, but she was just one S Rank away from a promotion! Special Jonin of T&I into a full Jonin!

Naruto actually snorted at the idea of his probation being a S rank. Even he knew most S ranks were long term and there was no way such a mission could take longer than a month or two. Right?

The Third tossed Anko a black scroll with a gold binding. She gladly caught it and unraveled it to see the details of her mission. Seeing her cheery face go to a scornful frown then to eye bulging disbelief and finally to drooling was comical to say the least.

"May I ask why such a high price for what is basically babysitting? Even if it is the Kyūbi kid." Anko asked.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto corrected.

"I believe in Naruto's Will of Fire, but there is a Darkness in the Shinobi world that may see this event as a sign Naruto is easily influenced. I would feel better if I had more of a closer eye on him from now on." The Third explained.

"Works for me. So I just give this to the treasury and I'll get that in monthly payments or one lump sum?" Anko asked.

The Third explained since the mission is indefinite the treasury had already been informed and would pay her accordingly. With the mission accepted, they were both dismissed and the Hokage was left alone to his musings.

On his desk were the team placements for the recent graduates of the Academy. Teams 1-6 would be filled with the more basic graduates with C rank Jonin, like Ebisu, instructing them. Teams 10-16, 16-22, and 22-28 were still active and thankfully didn't need any replacement Genin.

That left team numbers 7-9 inactive and most in need of filling. The Jonin for each were tricky in their own rights. Each one capable and some easily A rank Jonin, if they weren't limited by their own personal demons. Kakashi Hatake of Team 7 never let anyone claim the number and yet never passed any Genin sent his way. He was easily an A rank Shinobi, though his emotional turmoil has dulled him to a B rank.

Kurenai Yūhi was a recently promoted Jonin, who ranked a solid B. She had tried to be a Jonin Sensei before, but her inability to help her previous Genin with Genjutsu has made her hesitant to take on another. The Third was sure the only reason she was putting in her bid was because Hinata Hyūga had graduated and would need a Jonin Sensei. The Hokage thought of such a team as hyper focused on everything but the one area Kurenai aced.

Each member of Team 8 would be from a clan if the team was made up of Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Tracking would be the team's specialty, but most of her Genin would receive training from their clans. Kurenai would need a Genin to help her overcome her self induced shame. Kakashi needed a team to help pull him out of his depression over his old team. That left his son, Asuma Sarutobi. The rebellious Jonin who went to become a Guardian Shinobi for the Fire Daimyo.

After Biwako's death, the two Sarutobi fought over the traditions of clans. Asuma wished to leave the Leaf to explore the temples of the monks. Hiruzen wanted him to stay to train a generation of Ino-Shika-Cho formation as the Sarutobi clan had done for generations. Funny how things tended to work out. In the end, Asuma got to live out his passion and Hiruzen got his son to train the next Ino-Shika-Cho.

The team placements were made up of suggestions from the instructors based on grades, recommendations from the Academy Sensei based on the skills of the Genin and the Jonin themselves, and finalized by the Hokage. Suggestions and recommendations were nice for professors to have to form informed decisions, but the final say is on him and his say was only slightly different…

Naruto walked from the Academy, where the Hokage's office/Administration office was, to the gate that would lead him to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine. He expected Anko to slither in the shadows out of sight. Nope. She just walked next to him with her hands behind her head and whistling a tune.

"You could at least try to hide and observe me from afar. Aren't you here to see if I'm still loyal to the village?" Naruto asked more than a little hurt and offended.

"Nah. I have a knack for getting people to open up for me. Besides is it really so crazy to think you might go rouge? It isn't like this village has been the nicest place." Anko pointed out while seeing the mistrustful looks she received.

"I'm not saying it doesn't make sense. I'm just mad no one seems to know me besides the Old Man. He knows I would never betray the Leaf..." Naruto huffed.

"Right… You sure did convince me." Anko snorted.

"Despite all the bull crap, this village has so much life. It just… Has so much hope and potential; I can't give up on that." Naruto stated in a rare moment of maturity.

"That one was better. Where are we headed anyway?" Anko asked curiously.

"To the Uzumaki Mask Shrine. It is the only part of my clan left and I want to go there to try to learn as much as possible." Naruto answered.

"Yeah I bet as an orphan getting to know anything about where you come from is too compelling to ignore. I've heard of that place; real shit show. I wonder if I can get in if you escort me in." Anko thought aloud.

"Look just because you're apart of my probation doesn't mean you get to go EVERYWHERE I go. I do need some privacy after all." Naruto stated.

"I suppose you are of age. Wouldn't having a sexy lady around help you in your private time?" Anko leered much to the reddening of Naruto's face.

"I don't mean that! I would never do that in the shrine; not with the Uzumaki spirits watching…" Naruto said under his breath, but Anko just smirked.

"In that case, I have to be escorted in to make sure no spirits possess you or anything."Anko jested with her tongue sticking out at him.

"You doubt me? Alright fine I will see what I can do about you being allowed in." Naruto promised.

In truth, Anko didn't doubt him completely. The Yamanaka could send their consciousness into other beings to control them. She once came across a summoning that remained active even beyond its summoner's death. Stranger things can and have happened in the Shinobi World and she knew of the Uzumaki longevity.

The two walked out of the village and into the outskirts. Once they reached the shrine, Anko walked through the gates and felt a weight start to build on her. She followed Naruto into the inner shrine and once she was near the ornate wall the weight brought her to her knees! There was an overwhelming presence inside the shrine that seemed to ooze a deadly aura. Naruto made a clone, who placed a mask on and went stiff as green Chakra began to whirl and howl around him before settling inside the clone.

"Hmm. Well you could stand to do worst than bonding with a Special Jonin." The possessed Clone stated.

"I actually have a few questions for you, Old Man Uzumaki, but could you make it so Anko can enter the shrine unhindered?" Naruto requested.

"Not like I have anything else to do. If she wants to be allowed to enter without the seals effecting her all she needs to do is bond with an Uzumaki." Ashina stated.

"Bonds to an Uzumaki are sources of strength and worth. We form bonds through shared memories. A custom being two Uzumaki place a memory transcript seal on one another to truly see the other's life through their eyes."Ashina explained.

"If it gets this pressure off, I'll show him the time I lost my virginity. Wasn't as bad as people make it out to be. You just have to…" Anko started getting lewd to try to get her mind off the increasing weight.

"Let's keep this PG-13. I'll make the seals needed. Just don't go anywhere until then." Ashina remarked.

"Are you sure you aren't just a Naruto clone pranking me? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were being a smart ass." Anko stated.

"It hadn't occurred to me, but I suppose you can't really go anywhere anyway." Ashina shrugged and went off to make the seal tags.

Even in the decayed state of the shrine, sealing supplies could still be found in bulk supply thanks to generations of visiting Uzumaki. It became a custom, before the Clan Downfall, to add your own stocks of sealing paper, Chakra-infused ink, and calligraphy brushes of various sizes and shapes into a seal and place the seal somewhere for other Uzumaki to try to find.

"So for one of your memories, I want to see one of you with your old Genin team. It can be anything from a mission to a hangout." Naruto requested.

"Hmm. Alright, but I want an embarrassing memory of you. Maybe one before your time in the Academy." Anko offered.

Naruto growled, but didn't outright reject the offer. He really wanted to have some experience with a Genin team. Just to see how one worked so he could have a better idea what to expect. Maybe he wouldn't have to be a complete idiot if he had at least an idea what was going on. In the end he decided to agree and made sure to have one in mind.

Soon Ashina returned with the seal tags and began the ritual of memory exchange. Using up all the clones Chakra, it went poof as the tags glowed to life and transcribed memories between the two! Anko saw the memory of a red scarf and how Naruto got beat up trying to come to the aid of the Hyūga Heiress. She saw how he saw her be dragged away and told never to go near him. Naruto saw Anko as a Genin, but she was younger than he was at the time.

She was a member of Team Orochimaru along with Tanoshī Tsurī and Tesuto Kenmai. Naruto saw them participating in a Chunin Exam in a place called the Forest of Death. Their team was going against a younger Ibiki Morino, Hayate Gekkō, and Tokara. Tanoshī clashed his tanto with Hayate's katana in swordplay that showed boths skill with their blades. Tokara used the water gourd on his back to use Water release jutsu against Tesuto's Fire release jutsu.

That left Anko to clash with Ibiki. Unleashing her snake jutsu against his 'Lady Luck' themed summoning jutsu. With but a flip of a coin and the odds in his favor, Anko would find herself having to dodge anything from a giant coin, to iron maiden styled neyo cat that tried to bury her deep underground. It was not a battle one ever forgot…

Anko felt the sweet release from the weight and sighed in relief. Seeing Naruto's memories made her job seem a little less like a chore. She found herself curious about his life and what he thought of her Chunin Exam. Naruto had gained respect for Anko. He didn't really pay too much attention in class, so he had no real idea who Orochimaru was, but the way each member of the team seemed to play off each other and seemed to cover the other's bases was oddly welcoming.

With that in mind, he tried to think of who would best cover his bases. He prayed it wasn't Sasuke since that emo raven death lord would sooner let him die than cover him. He hoped Sakura was on his team. Maybe time away from Sasuke would help her see how awesome he was. Ino was a gossip little bitch so he hoped she wasn't. Shikamaru or Chōji would be cool to have on a team; especially together. Kiba? Nah he's a prick. Shino? Too quiet. Hinata? Eh she probably hated him or thought he wasn't worth her time.

He shook his head to get focused. There was a bloodline limit among the Uzumaki men and he needed to know more about it!

"Hey Old Man Uzumaki!" Naruto called out looking for the mask after it used up his clone and seemingly disappeared.

"I'm back in my spot, Naruto." Ashina called out. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly before he got serious.

"What do you know about the Uzumaki Bloodline Limits called Chakra Chains and Chakra Gates?" Naruto asked it.

Anko decided to just listen since she could actually hear the mask herself; again stranger things have happened. She had read in the mission report that Naruto was from the Uzumaki clan and a briefing on the clan itself. The only Uzumaki she ever knew was Kushina thanks to Kakashi. Unlike most others back in the Third Shinobi World War, Kushina just had this fiery cheer to her. She would even smile in the battlefield chains restraining dozens of enemy Shinobi. Missions with her were always a blast! In a way, Anko modeled herself more from her than Orochi-baka.

"To think Kushina-Senpai had a kid all this time… I mean I knew they had the same surname, but the hair threw me off. She always said Uzumaki had red hair…" Anko thought internally.

"I know more of the female variant of of Kekkai Genkai than the male. Chakra Chains as you so casually call it are known as Kongō Fūsa or Adamantine Sealing Chains." Ashina explained.

"Each user of this fuinjutsu variant had their own unique brand to it. My wife had the variant and she could add her Fire Release affinity to it; called it Hellfire Sealing Chains." Ashina spoke proudly of his variant wife.

"Adamantine users have extremely durable chains that can bind and restrain even the most mighty of foe; it is considered the strongest in terms of sealing and barrier fuinjutsu." Ashina explained.

"Sounds like the Chakra Chains was more common at some point. Given how few there are now though… Do you know anything of the Chakra Gates?" Naruto asked wanting to know more.

"You mean Yamatsumi, or Spirit Dwelling within a Mountain. Adamantine Sealing Chains are a result of a female Uzumaki using her advanced chakra control to manipulate her own Chakra into the shape of chains." Ashina explained.

"Yamatsumi is a result of a male Uzumaki using his massive Chakra reserves to make seals with pure Chakra instead of having to use chakra ink and chakra paper to make seal tags." Ashina explained.

"Whoa you made it sound way cooler than being an advanced storage seal." Naruto remarked.

"Yamatsumi was a rarity even in the Warring Clan era. The mountain represents the Uzumaki and the Spirit within being your Chakra. The mountain houses the Spirit until it is ready to send itself outward to be requested and ultimately accepted by the outer world." Ashina recited.

"OK… So… What I get from that is Chakra is inside me and is just waiting to come out and be used on awesome jutsu and seals!" Naruto deciphered.

"… Yeah… Sure. Anyway, I did not possess Yamatsumi. I was aware of it and even know of an Uzumaki enshrined here who had it and was known as the greatest of the Uzumaki thanks to his mastery of it." Ashina explained.

"Now that sounds interesting. So he was like the Madara of the Uzumaki?" Anko asked.

A question Anko soon regretted when the overwhelming force seemed to magnify times 10!

"Do not speak of that Lunatic Uchiha in this shrine! We Uzumaki separated from our brethren the Senju to escape his and Hashirama's feud. It was the most bloody of the Senju-Uchiha feud…" Ashina declared before lifting the seals at play.

"Alright… No need to be so rough; I'm more into a gentle touch myself." Anko purred.

"Can I talk to this Uzumaki? My mom had the Adamantine Sealing Chains so maybe I could have a higher chance ya know?" Naruto asked.

"If you cannot hear him, then it is not your time to speak to him. We Uzumaki speak with our seals and a rite of passage for an Uzumaki is to be able to talk with our seals and Chakra alone. You can hear me because I value the basics." Ashina pointed out.

"Unlike other Uzumaki, I will talk to any Uzumaki who at least knows what a storage seal is. It is my goal to help young Uzumaki learn the basics of seals and unlock the culture and legacy of the Uzumaki." Ashina informed them.

Naruto pouted but accepted the situation for the moment. Ashina didn't say it was impossible to talk to the Uzumaki spirit who had the Chakra Gates Bloodline limit. He merely stated he lacked the skill to do so at the moment; nothing some training couldn't fix.

"With that said, it is time to start you on the path of the Uzumaki and the first step is truly learning what the Kage Bunshin no jutsu can really do." Ashina explained.

The genius of the Shadow Clone jutsu was its versatility. Truly one of the 2nd Hokage's crowning jutsu. First Ashina had Naruto summon 12 Shadow Clones and asked how making that many made him feel. When Naruto responded with he didn't feel any different or drain on his Chakra reserves, Ashina decided to put the 1st wave to work. He possessed one of the clones and began making 3 kind of seal tags he wanted the remaining 11 to practice.

"Why are you having my clones practice making seals? Wouldn't it take too long for them to get good penmanship?" Naruto asked not seeing the point in not having him do the work.

"How is it that we read the same scroll and yet you still haven't even scratched the surface of this jutsu? This jutsu allows your clones to transfer any experiences they learned back to you when they are dispelled." Ashina sighed deeply.

Naruto still didn't understand completely but he figured if he had Shadow Clones at least start the work he could always finish it himself afterwards.

While they did that, Ashina instructed Naruto to make double the amount he just made and soon 24 more clones puffed into existence. Ashina had 12 clones practice weaving hand seals and the other 12 untie their hands from a series of binding rope supplied by and done by Anko. Ashina kept Naruto summoning more and more clones until finally the teen felt fatigued at around 1,000 clones! Narutos filled the shrine to the brim to the point a lot of them had to wait outside. Ashina was both amazed and thrilled at the blonde Jinchūriki massive reserves and having so many Narutos to speed up his training.

Once the 1,000 clones were split into 83 groups of 12, Ashina went about giving each group a basic task to do that followed either the Uzumaki way of training with seals or just skills he thought would benefit Naruto the most. Not wanting to be left out, Anko agreed to help with a sick glee.

"Alright so I was thinking 13 of the groups should work on trying to escape from various bindings. Tell me Anko-san, what binding tools do you have at your disposal?" Ashina asked, but the sheer gaze of excitement Anko had at the question was troubling to say the least.

"The real question is what binding tools DON'T I have on my person. The answer to that is just seal tag bindings. I have rope, steel wire, steel cables, iron wire, iron cables, handcuffs, leashes, oh! Of course I have ball gags too; I even have butt plugs for those who need a little more incentive to talk." Anko went through her jacket as she listed off all she could find in the many pockets of her jacket.

"I feel the ball gag and butt plug won't be necessary…" Ashina sweatdropped.

"Alright on the butt plug, but the ball gags go in their mouths. You're not gonna ask me to bind these guys and not gag them too." Anko stated.

The Naruto clones that were grouped in the unfortunate group assigned to Anko all turned a deep shade of fearful blue and all ran as fast and far away from the crazed Snake Mistress as the possibly could.

"Oh I love it when they run…" Anko smirked with rope in hand at the ready.

Try as they might, none of the 156 clones could escape Anko and her Body Flickers. She made catching and binding them seem too easy and simple. She dusted off her hands for a job well done, before Ashina tasked her with practicing shuriken and kunai training with the real Naruto. The blonde Jinchūriki soon discovered with each popped clone, he would not only get some of its Chakra added back to his own, but he got their memories as well. It also seemed the other clones would too.

Each bond clone that struggled until they dispelled gave their brethren new insight into what didn't work to escape the expert bindings. When Naruto asked why weren't the other couple hundred weren't also practicing with kunai and shuriken, Ashina responded by showing him that the other clones had their own tasks. Aside from those who were bond, you had those who were still practicing the 3 different seals, some were working on their calligraphy, some were practicing deflecting kunai and senbon thrown by Anko, who could not be happier she had so many clones to pop!

It was a grueling day for Naruto. In that one day alone he felt like he had trained more and harder than he ever did by himself. Come nightfall, Naruto bid Ashina farewell and made his way to his apartment back in Konoha with Anko following at his side. With the Team Selections being a week away, the blonde Jinchūriki was determined to get as strong as he could so that his Genin rank was not called into question. He would finally get to be a Shinobi and he wouldn't let anything stop him!

Naruto wasn't the only one getting in as much practice as he could before team placement. Sasuke had waited literal years for the opportunity to become a Genin and be that much closer to achieving his ambition. Becoming a Genin meant he didn't have to be lumped in with a large group of weaklings and people who would only hold him back. He stood in a target range in the Uchiha compound. The targets were all littered with kunai and shuriken stuck in the bullseye or near it.

Sasuke scoffed at the display; knowing Itachi could easily do better while blindfolded. He knew he couldn't hope to kill his treacherous brother if he kept trying to play catch up, which is why he had a crossbow with a bolt locked and loaded. It was time for Sasuke to branch out and make a path of his own. He shot the bolt at a free target and grinned when it easily hit its mark at three times the speed of his shuriken. The crossbow may have reminded him of better times which had a bittersweet sting to it, but it was the only thing Sasuke had that Itachi simply didn't or couldn't use as well. It was a start and that was what Sasuke needed.

Sasuke spent most of his sleepless night getting accustomed to his crossbow. It had been a few years since he last used one with Itachi when they went hunting. That being said, it just felt right to the raven haired Uchiha. While practicing, the young Avenger noticed a dark green snake slithering nearby. He would have left it be, but the snake seemed fixated on him. To the point it followed him around while he was aiming at, firing bolts upon, and dodging shadow enemies. Feeling a great sense of unease, Sasuke shot a bolt at the snake and killed it by nailing it in the head.

With the death of the snake and finally feeling enough fatigue to sleep, Sasuke went to his family home and into his bed to rest for another day of training tomorrow; except he could train all day without having to waste his time at the Academy.

"Senbon Sparring Match #1,000! Hyūga Hinata against Hyūga Hanabi!" Hiashi declared with his hands raised.

Both Hyūga Heiresses activated their Byakugan with a series of hand seals before sliding into the Gentle Fist stance. Neither moved a muscle least they tip off their opponents' ever keen white eyes. They didn't even have to tilt their heads to see Hiashi call the spar to begin with a slashing down of his hand! Hanabi rushed her elder sister hoping to finally end their spar. She knew everything about Hinata's Byakugan, use of the Gentle Fist, and even her Killing Intent (KI) through their daily 1,000 spars.

Hinata in turn knew her baby sister just as well, if not better. She allowed Hanabi to thrust the first strike only for Hinata to dance around it and lash out with a palm packed with Chakra! Hanabi was forced to spin herself along with a random burst of Chakra to try to repel her sister away. Hinata saw the clear holes in the desperate burst, but chose to gain distance instead of go in for a blow to a Chakra point. The younger of the Hyūga Heiress could only laugh in between pants. Both girls were exhausted and covered in wounds from previous spars. She could have ended it; no doubt their father saw the same. His skill with the Byakugan was said to be strong enough to remain in effect even when inactive.

"That is enough." Hiashi called the match and both of his daughters bowed to one another and then to their father, but did not break the bow until he spoke on their Senbon Sparring ritual.

"Hinata. You need to steel your resolve. You hesitate too much and left yourself open far too many times. Your strikes would be fine if you could be more of a true Hyūga." Hiashi criticized before he saw tears begin to misty her eyes. He sighed and made sure no All Seeing Eyes were watching…

"That being said you have improved your endurance considerably. You can actually last through the entire ritual. Perhaps you and I could perform a spar or two in the ritual someday soon." Hiashi declared. It wasn't much, but he could see the tears dry up and a small smile creep on Hinata's face before it went blank to fit the Hyūga mold; which brought a small smile to his own face just as briefly.

"Hanabi. You need to temper your flames. For the first 200 spars your sight and focus were sharper than any I have known at your age. However as the spars drew on, you started to falter and take more risks that cost you in more than a few spars. Focus will see you be even greater than I can see." Hiashi declared. Hanabi graciously accepted the criticism and both were dismissed to go bathed, healed with the best healing salves, and finally rest for an early morning of Senbon Sparring ritual now that she didn't have to go to the Academy.

"Oh and Hinata. With team placements being made official in a week, I have decided to give you this week off of the ritual. Use the time wisely." Hiashi stated.

It wasn't anything unheard. Neji was given the same privilege when he became a Genin. Most Jonin Sensei respected the Hyūga custom of the ritual and allowed for at least one every 3 days. Hinata bowed more times than needed before hurrying to bathe. It was short, but sweet and lead to applying the salves to each other while bonding as sisters did.

"No fair, Hinata-Nii! I want to be on a Genin team so I can get a week off too!" Hanabi whined, especially when Hinata had to apply salve to a really sore spot.

"You have to go to the Academy first, Hanabi-chan." Hinata giggled.

The two were able to just be themselves during these moments of rest. There was no Senbon Sparring ritual, no gentle fist sealing off chakra points, just steamy air and soothing lotions, balms, and of course salves.

"Compared to sparring with you, Father or Kami no Neji-Nee those children are fodder." Hanabi stated plainly.

"Now, Hanabi-chan we have talked about that attitude Missy. Let's no go popping off like a little firecracker." Hinata teased. Hanabi blew raspberries at her elder sister calling her by her nickname.

"I am sure there will be kids there that might surprise you. I believe Third Hokage-Sama's grandson will be attending with you and he has had a Jonin instructor for years." Hinata informed her.

"A Kage's grandson… I'll have to be on the look out… Not like you with Naruto-baka though." Hanabi teased much to the embarrassment of Hinata.

"Wow I didn't know your whole body could blush!" Hanabi laughed.

Hinata was so embarrassed she ended up gentle fist striking Hanabi in the back and causing her to go limp long enough for Hinata to dash out of the room for her bedroom! Hanabi recovered soon enough and laughed since that was the spot her sister didn't strike when she should have to win the spar.

Sakura spent her night brushing her hair. She tried many different styles to try to hide her forehead, but just couldn't seem to settle on anything better than how she normally wore it. With a sigh, the young clanless girl took out her books on genjutsu and medical. Contrary to popular belief, the bubblegum haired girl cared about other things than her looks.

Sakura had the highest grades in Chakra Control with only Hinata managing to beat her. Both genjutsu and medical jutsu required precise chakra control and thus became obsolete by her times. That just made them more dangerous since less people would know about them. She ended up falling asleep in bed thinking of a way to project genjutsu of her inner Sakura.

If it were up to Shikamaru, he'd spend his week watching the clouds drift by, taking a nap, or both. Instead, he had to go through the Nara ringer! Holding the Rat hand seal to maintain his Shadow Possession over his mother's own Shadow Possession jutsu.

"Too bad you took your shadow training and seriously as you do everything besides napping and cloud watching. If I gotta possess you to get you to do anything then so be it!" the Nara Matriarch shouted before overpowering her lazy son who could only sigh deeply.

His day was spent being possessed into tending to the Nara compound elk. Sensing his shadow was possessed, the deer and elk would flee and only then was he freed. He was out in the compound chasing down and then tending to elk all day! Evading their scat, chasing them down, calming them down, and finally trimming their horns was hard work.

Come nightfall, a clan dinner with both the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans joining brightened his spirits if not his body. He got to eat with Choji and watch Ino sniff the food for her smell collection of perfumes and smoke bombs. He smiled and looked forward to continuing the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad out beyond the gates of the village. Get to see where the clouds drift off to past the trees.

Kiba and Akamaru were hard at work learning their clans collaboration jutsus with their ninken. The main way his mother saw to teach him was with a demonstration with them as the target!

"If you can't even take a tame Fang passing Fang, how can we even hope to show them the Fang rotating Fang?" Tsume asked Kuromaru while tearing her son a new one with tunneling claws!

"No idea, Tsume. Guess we just have to tear down a layer or two to build up their endurance!" Kuromaru communed with her.

Hana and her trio of dogs just watched and thought back to all her own lessons. She of course learned faster than Kiba seemed to, but she did have the help of a trio and not a single.

The Aburame compound was built into a grand oak and housed various nests for the many species of insects the clan utilized and hosted. Shino was accepting his own swarm of parasitic beetles to start him off on his Genin career. Each brand of insect had a ranking based on years of sound logical experience and study. The Kikaichū were given as a rite of passage and meant that insects he hosted before went into a cocooning stage and were devoured by the newer insects. It was a slow and grueling process.

I'll end it there. As you can see, this is a much longer chapter. In fact, this was going to be 3 whole chapters and I was going to post all 3 one by one. One a week, but I wanted to see how it would feel if I wrote longer chapters and try to see how you all felt. Let me know in the review section or PM. How does the chapter work? Where can I improve? Do you think you can tell what the teams will be?


	5. Where Bonds are Made or Broken

Where Bonds are Made or Broken

"Ahhh! That Miso and Pork Ramen really hit the spot. The way the creamy broth washes down the thick rice noodles… Thanks again, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto thanked his former Academy sensei.

Iruka chuckled while inwardly weeping over his empty wallet. A couple weeks after the Mizuki Incident, the Academy Sensei figured the blonde teen was overdue a proper graduation outing. So off to Ramen Ichiraku they went.

"Always happy to service the great Naruto Uzumaki and his honorable guest, the Sexy Anko." Teuchi wisely praised.

Anko cheered her tea cup and continued to drink the best tea the shop had to offer. Between the half dozen bowls from Naruto and the three servings of teapots from Anko the shop owner stood to keep them well feed and entertained. Ayame didn't mind too much since the Snake Mistress was a thrill to talk to while doing dishes or serving them; helped she also tipped well.

"Well it's the least I could do. Hard to believe you're the same knuckle head who would ditch out on my lectures to go lay about with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba…" Iruka chuckled fondly on what seemed like just the other day.

"I'd almost tell myself to go to one of those, but only one." Naruto snickered.

"That reminds me, thanks for sharing the Sealed Binding Formation with me, Iruka-kun." Anko thanked much to the calm Naruto.

After a few weeks of suddenly being sealed in place one tended to get used to the sensation at least. Naruto did give Teuchi a look of betrayal, while Ayame hid her shame behind a stack of dishes. Anko knew the barrier seals wouldn't last against the budding Uzumaki, but it did give her time to finish her last pot of tea.

"Well when you told me Naruto was learning about Fūinjutsu I figured that was the best I could offer. To think Naruto learned it in just 3 days… Imagine if he took the Academy this serious…" Iruka remarked before giving the final bit some serious thought.

Iruka knew Naruto was always capable, but this what just nuts. Perhaps he should work to updating the curriculum for students who might have problems with chakra control or reserves in mind. The blonde Uzumaki did have insane amounts of chakra so having him do the standard low level ninjutsu simply wouldn't work without some serious chakra control lessons.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. Looks like Iruka is deep in thought again. How's about we met at the usual spot before team selections?" Anko finished her tea and paid heavenly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well you heard the lady. Stay breezy, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto bid his former sensei off before leaving in a burst of speed and smoke.

"Since when can Naruto use the Body Flicker jutsu and with smoke? Was that a clone? Ugh… I swear that body and Shadow Clones are two things that should never have mixed… May Kami help us all…" Iruka cursed before he finished his own meal and decided to follow up on his previous thoughts.

Meanwhile, Naruto appeared on top of a tree deep in the outskirts of Konoha. He cursed he still couldn't just use his Smoky Body Flicker to just instantly sped off and appear inside the Uzumaki Shrine. Using another of his Body Flicker variant, the blonde disappeared in a plume of smoke and finally found himself at the entrance; at least they weren't taxing on his reserves.

Anko was sitting down at the entrance waiting for him of course. She could just go inside and wait, but knew enough about the blonde to know both he and the Uzumaki spirits inside respected that she only entered in the company of a living clansmen. She slithered to her feet and the two walked inside the old shrine. There were a half dozen Naruto clones going around and cleaning the shrine to ensure it stayed clean after the week and a half it took to finally get the inside at least presentable.

Naruto wanted to fix up the entirety of the shrine from the inside the surrounding area. Unfortunately he lacked the skills or manuals needed to try to do all the roofing and landscaping. Konoha was a Hidden Village and thus most of their public library knowledge was shinobi based with some medical, politics, agriculture, psychology, and the like mixed in for civilians; but even that could all be applied to the Shinobi arts of genjutsu, ninjutsu, and even some taijutsus. Since the village was literally built by the First Hokage's hands and Wood Release, there was little to no scrolls or manuals on landscaping or architecture and construction.

So Naruto was struck just keeping the inside clean, but it was better than nothing. Instead of being decrepit and bug infested, the blonde was able to just rip out all that couldn't be salvaged and get new wood donated to him from his Godfather. He never met the man in person, but if he sent a letter through the Third, he'd usually get either money or the supplies sent to him within 3 days as well as a letter back. The floors were replaced with black wood and the walls were also given a makeover. The wallpaper now fit the sane black flame motiv as the inner shrine and gave the halls the ethereal glow they deserved.

"Greetings, Naruto-kun. Nice of you to personal stop by considering you have clones where 24/7." A new, younger voice, called out.

"It's the least I could do, Honoka-chan. I was so stocked when another Uzumaki spirit started talking to me. To think a spirit so close to my age not only found this place, but was able to seal themselves in a free mask is still kinda crazy." Naruto admitted.

"Yes well… Considering what I had a hand in… Helping someone as kind as you seemed only right." Honoka replied.

"Yeah! You're Sealing Style: Beast Sealing works wonders on Anko's giant snakes! It's almost like my Mom's Chakra chains, except instead of chains made of chakra, these seals are just sealing arrays linked together like chains." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes. I unfortunately was not gifted with Adamantine Sealing Chains and thus had to work with our clans weaker variant. Had I had them I have no doubt that vile creature those foolish scientists concocted wouldn't have broken free from them." Honoka lamented.

"You're gonna have to share that memory with me someday." Naruto pointed out. He didn't want to pry, but that sounded like a cautionary tale worth hearing about.

"Once you are on a team your whole world view will begin to change. You'll get to see more of what this world has to offer." Ashina explained.

Being a Genin meant one was no longer limited to just their own village. The possibility of being sent on a mission to one of the 5 Great Nations' territories increased drastically. The aspect truly excited Naruto as that meant spreading the name of Naruto Uzumaki across the names. Perhaps any surviving Uzumaki would hear of him and want to migrate and unite the Once great Uzumaki clan.

"Yeah… Today is the day my life finally starts!" Naruto cheered and Honoka joined in his merriment!

What a fine day to become a Genin.

Iruka proudly looked around at those gathered inside the Academy one last time. He was a little concerned when he didn't see Naruto, but that was soon dashed away when said blonde was literally tossed through the window; bound in a sealing jacket. The confused class could only watch as Naruto wiggled around a bit, before dispelling the seal and being released from his binds. He dusted himself off and sat down in his usual seat in the row above Sasuke.

"Oh Anko…" Iruka sighed.

While Iruka left to go ask the janitor to both clean and fix the window, the freshly minted Genin mingled for some the last time as classmates. Sakura and Ino competed over who would be the best on Sasuke's team while said raven haired Uchiha ignored them and focused on something other than vengeance. He stared intently at Naruto.

The sealing jacket Naruto so casually escaped from was an old Uchiha Police Force jacket used to capture and arrest a subject without deadly force needed. They weren't so easily broken out of and yet Naruto did it like he had been doing it for quite some time. How could someone who not even a few weeks ago wasn't even capable enough to graduate be able to break free of a sealing jacket Sasuke knew to be able to restrain B rank threats at least.

"Ugh… I swear even though Anko said she's gonna stop binding me, I just know she's gonna loophole and just include gagging me into the mix. I pray she uses a spoon…" Naruto grumbled to himself while working out the kinks of being restrained for too long.

Sasuke was legitimately surprised the blonde idiot didn't make a fuss about how the girls wouldn't shut up about him. He didn't know what happened, but maybe the blonde was taking becoming a Genin serious. After all, if he had a headband he must have done something to either improve or took it serious for once.

"Hey Naruto. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought you failed the exam." Shikamaru begrudgingly pointed out.

Naruto shrugged it off, "I've proven myself within the following weeks, but if you want some proof."

Naruto effortlessly summoned a Shadow Clone much to the shock of the room. He then stood so close to the clone the two were just inches from kissing one another and at the same time both used the Substitution jutsu to replace themselves with Sasuke and Sakura! When the smoke cleared, Sasuke and a shooting heart-eyed Sakura were kissing for but the briefest of moments. Sakura's face shot a shade of red so hot her nose bleed like rockets! The force caused her to faint happily while muttering about true love finding a way to put them on the same team.

The other girls were not so amused. Calling for the head of the cackling Narutos, the clone laughed himself to dispelling in a plume of smoke. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about the situation. He was mad he was tricked out of his first kiss, but he never really gave that sort of thing any thought. It wasn't that bad, her lips were soft. She smelled nice. It was better than kissing Naruto that was for sure; why was that an option in his mind?

"Alright Genin of Konoha. Sorry for the delay, but we can finally announce the newest teams to be added to the roster of Konoha shinobi and placed onto active service." Iruka announced as the last of the Jonin entered the room.

Everyone was firmly planted in their seats and eyeing their potential Jonin for any ideas as to who they would prefer and who they realistically might get. There were over a dozen Jonin lined up eyeing those they knew they have been selected to teach and help become fine shinobi for the leaf. The girls were happy to see a fair few female Jonin, though Kiba prayed his mother was not given him as a Genin.

As names began to be assigned to team numbers and Jonin, Naruto struggled to keep his excitement contained. He could hardly wait to start his shinobi legacy and bring glory to the Uzumaki clan once more. Even Sasuke was impatiently tapping his fingers on his folded arms.

"Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka led by Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka assigned.

Ino let out a loud cry, while Sakura cheered, and Shikamaru pointed out the placement was obvious. They just had a party not that long ago not only celebrating their graduation but eventual team placement. Ino relented and Asuma just sighed and motioned for the trio to follow him. Iruka named off other teams and the class of Genin slowly but surely thinned.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno led by Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka assigned.

It was Sakura's turn to cry out in protest! Her chant of love being betrayed really annoyed Kurenai, but she kept her cool and called out for her team. She sent a regret filled glance at Hinata before leaving with her team. Hinata's face grew redder with each person called that wasn't Naruto and her. Could it really be? Would they actually…

"Well that's everyone who's Jonin Sensei was here… Sorry team 7. Your Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake; late as ever. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata I think it is pretty clear you're on team 7. I wish you the best." Iruka felt for the highly annoyed teens.

After Iruka left, Naruto had enough of waiting around doing nothing.

"I'll show that Sensei-baka what happens when you give Naruto Uzumaki too much time!" Naruto declared before pulling out a seal tag and some chakra ink and getting to work on a seal.

Hinata and even Sasuke were intrigued by the blondes actions. They knew the basics of sealing, but hadn't actually seen someone do it before. Hinata was shocked since she knew Naruto's calligraphy was nowhere near as precise as it she was seeing. She thought she was just focused on her clan training, but she found it odd Naruto always seemed to escape the range of her Byukagan throughout the day.

"Ha! This'll show Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto declared once his seal tag was complete.

"That doesn't look like an explosive tag." Hinata blustered with her Byakugan active out of curiosity, before going "Eep!" and blazing red to the point she had to hide her face.

"Oh uh it's not Hinata-chan! I mean Hinata-hime… Uh Hinata. It's a simple seal most Uzumaki know or should know." Naruto actually flustered a bit at the sight of Hinata going red.

The only other time a girl turned red was when Sakura turned red with rage and went on a rampage. Hinata was WAY scarier than Sakura since her clan taijutsu was no joking matter. He didn't want her to think he was the same stupid kid who would go around making faulty explosive tags. Poor Hinata only went crimson at being called so many honorifics considering she knew Naruto thought little of them.

"So the Uzumaki actually were a clan?" Sasuke asked honestly curious about the clan.

"Oh yeah they were! They are distant cousins of the Senju, who didn't want to be in the Senju-Uchiha feud. They were masters of the Sealing Style of Fūinjutsu. You know, if you want I-" Naruto started, before Hinata cut him off to alert him Kakashi had arrived at the Academy entrance.

Naruto almost feel out of his chair, but caught himself and got to work. He rubbed the seal tag off on a chalkboard eraser and placed it on top of the cracked door. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan with an Eep and Sasuke just groaned. Any curiosity was dashed by such a juvenile trick. Sasuke knew there was no way a Jonin would fall for that.

Kakashi opened the door and got bopped on the head by the eraser much to Naruto's laughing amusement. Sasuke just groaned again and seriously started having doubts such a Jonin could help with his ambitions. Kakashi simply looked at the eraser and then at the 3 remaining Genin to be who might be his team.

"Well my first impressions are… You all suck. You suck so hard… Meet me on the roof." Kakashi groaned at the display.

Sasuke was ticked off, Naruto was pissed off, and Hinata shrunk at the words. Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke much to the shock of everyone. Kakashi actually had to use his own Body Flicker to not be beat to the roof. Sasuke and even Hinata had to run to meet the two at the rooftop.

"Damn, my Smoky Body Flicker still can't keep up. I didn't even see any leaves when I arrived." Naruto admitted begrudgingly.

"To think you actually made me jog here. Alright maybe you don't completely suck; well at least the blonde one. Why don't you all introduce yourselves. Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have likes. I have dislikes. I have things I might want to do and I hate spoilers; dirty, dirty spoilers." Kakashi instructed with a demonstration to show how it went.

The trio sweat dropped at how little they found out about him. Kakashi only added the spoiler bit because Naruto actually surprised him; living up to that unpredictable moniker.

"Alright I'll start. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Miso Pork ramen from Ichiraku, the Uzumaki Sealing Style, and my ancestors. I dislike the 30 seconds you have to wait for instant ramen; it's called instant dammit. I also dislike those who judge before even getting to know you. I'm going to be Hokage one day so everyone can know the Uzumaki are alive and strong!" Naruto introduced with a foxy grin.

The Uzumaki? There was nothing in his report that he knew anything of the Uzumaki clan. Perhaps the Hokage made him privy of his clan? Being a Genin, even if only temporary means he is of rank and thus would get to know all important information about himself; being a Jinchūriki and all. Sasuke actually chuckled, but not mockingly. He had a similar goal so for once he didn't mind having the blonde on his team.

"Right… Your turn Red Eye." Kakashi pointed to a muffed Sasuke.

"Hmph… I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have too many things I like beyond tomatoes. I dislike a lot of things, but fangirls are one of them. My ambition in life is to restore my clan and avenge them by killing the one who slayed them." Sasuke introduced.

"So that's the Curse of Hatred Old Man Ashina talked about… Scary stuff…" Naruto thought to himself.

"Right… Last but not least, it's shy girl turn." Kakashi gestured to Hinata.

The Uchiha's lust for power and vengeance indeed ran deep. Kakashi could see why the Hokage wanted him to train the boy, but it was clear he wouldn't. He was a total lone wolf and would sooner let his teammates die that get in the way of his personal mission. Too bad, the kid reminded him of his more foolish youth; still he didn't play favorites.

"Um… I'm Hinata Hyūga… I… I like… pressing flowers… and… those who don't give up no matter the odds… I don't like… Those who are needlessly cruel… I… would like to change my clan for the better…" Hinata flustered to say without a stutter here or there.

"Alright. Now that we at least know each other's names it is time we get this test over with." Kakashi got up and stretched.

"Test? What do you mean test? We already took a test!" Naruto demanded.

"Oh the Academy test is just to see if you are even worth considering. It is always up to the Jonin Sensei to determine whether they want to take the team or not." Kakashi pointed out.

Of course there was another test. Each of the teens cursed themselves for not thinking of that.

"My test has 33% success rate and a 67% fail rate for those bad at math. If you fail you go back to the Academy in a Remedial class until the next year when another Jonin is available." Kakashi dropped the bombshell on the Genin to be.

All 3 were stunned and more focused than ever.

"Meet at the Third Training Grounds at dawn. Oh and don't eat unless you wanna throw up." Kakashi instructed before vanishing in a Shunshin.

Before Naruto could even suggest anything, Sasuke got up and left to prepare on his own. Any protest from the blonde was ignored until the Uchiha was gone. That just left him and Hinata.

"Well Hinata-chan… I wanted to tell Sasuke-teme this so we could work together tomorrow, but he left. So remember the seal tag I placed on the eraser?" Naruto asked.

"Um yes. I was unfamiliar with it. Do you plan to use it tomorrow? It will last that long on Kakashi-Sensei?" Hinata asked a bit shocked.

"Sure will! Gotta love transcription seals. Why don't I tell you all about it while I walk you home? I think with your help us two should pass at least." Naruto stated.

Hinata blushed, but summoned her courage and agreed to let Naruto walk her home. She listened to him talk passionately about the seal and all it could do and how she could even use it remotely. The blonde even let her talk and ask questions. It was a pleasant walk to the Hyūga Estate with her newest teammate; if only they can past the test tomorrow.

Going to end it there. I thought about having splits where we see the introductions of each of the teams. I could include that in the next chapter. I could also briefly go over what I think each of the teams test based on what I think they would have had to do. It could be something I simply tell as in have the characters share it via a story told via flashback. Or I could show as in include their test alongside team 7.

That being said I already have a plan for the chapter and some of it written, but it is flexible since I love character growth and characterization and I am leaving it open for the week because I clearly could do it just want to see if my readers would want it.


	6. A Scarecrow's Melancholy

Scarecrow's Melancholy

The wind always seemed to pick up around the Memorial Stone and bring a chill to the area. It was early dawn, so early the sun had yet to rise. Kakashi Hatake found himself at the same spot he frequented. It was the one place he felt he was allowed to uncover his Sharingan out of respect for its original owner. For the longest time he just stood there looking at two names. It had been years since their names were added and yet he always found it hard to come up with the right words to say to them.

Kakashi Hatake, son of the Fabled White Fang, and genius of his time. Made Jonin at the age of 12 and labeled a Team Killer among the Anbu and others. He had a lot to tell them and yet it never seemed like enough time. So he started from right after Rin died; which still made the hole in his soul grow a bit deeper. He talked of how their Sensei assigned him as an Anbu, but due to the ruthlessness he showed with his Raikiri, he was assigned as Kushina's bodyguard.

Kakashi actually chuckled as he talked about trying to shadow the fiery Jinchūriki during her pregnancy. She always could sense him no matter how well he hid his presence and Chakra. His chuckle was short lived though as he spoke of his failure to protect her and how it cost their Sensei his life. He apologized for his failures, but continued on. He spoke of his times as a member of Root, he actually got embarrassed at how easily Danzo was able to manipulate him at his lowest point.

Convincing a younger Kakashi the Third didn't allow him, one of their elite, to fight the Kyūbi due to their age, was a sign that the Elder Hokage was not fit to take over after the Fourth. It wasn't until his spying on the Third and getting caught was he shown the truth. Danzo had a Wood Release member of Root who could have helped and even saved the Fourth and perhaps Kushina had he used him. Instead Root was completely absent from the attack while the Third bravely fought alongside so many brave Shinobi. Danzo saw the Kyūbi incident as more of a power move than the tragedy it was; definitely not someone he wanted to side with.

The time seemed to fly by and while he probably told his fallen friends life without them over a dozen times, he couldn't help but recite it again. It was the least he could do to fill them in. Who knows, perhaps the next time he visited them he would have more than just failures to report.

Meanwhile, awaiting their tardy potential sensei were Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. The Hyūga had her Byakugan active and was keeping an eye on Kakashi. She informed the two boys their sensei was at the Memorial Stone not that far from the training ground. She turned it off when she saw the Scarecrow Jonin look towards her lazily before seemingly stared back at the stone; she didn't have enough time to read his lips.

"Alright so we can assume this must be part of his test. So I'm curious what kind of test you two think we will face, before I give my own idea." Naruto offered either the floor.

Naruto had a solid idea what the test would be. He and Anko shared quite a few memories in the time leading up to Team Selections. She had a few memories with each of the Jonin Sensei that came to get his former classmates; though she had the most with Kurenai. She did have a memory of Kakashi back when she was first found after Orochimaru-Teme placed the Curse seal on her.

Sharingan Kakashi came into the room and interrogated her with the ever spinning Sharingan peering for lies. He asked her a series of questions, but ended by asking her if she knew of the bell test and it's meaning. She answered it was to teach teamwork and foster the notion that the tree is mightiest when the leaves work together; some drilled into her from her Academy days.

"Tsk." Sasuke grumbled to hide his empty stomach growling. Naruto was not to hide such things and let his stomach growl though he comically placed his hand on it to try to silence it. Even Hinata blushed at her own stomach betraying her mousy demeanor.

"Hmm? You volunteering O Great Uchiha? Why we are unworthy of your words of advice, but we will surely take them; spitefully of course." Naruto spat.

"And here I thought you matured, Dumbass. Well if you insist. I believe it will be some kind of survival test to see which of us deserves to be apprenticed. Despite his poor introduction I remember the name Hatake from talks my Father had with Him." Sasuke offered his idea.

"Alright not completely wrong. Not right, but close enough. Problem being an apprenticeship is usually a single student and thus defeats the purpose of placing us on Genin Teams of 3." Naruto shook his head a little disappointed in his rival.

"That's more of a hope than anything…" Sasuke admitted. Even he knew that was highly unlikely since Jonin aren't allowed to take on apprentices.

To limit the teachings and experiences of someone ranked Jonin was considered a waste and hurtful to Konoha's overall strength. Having only a few specialized people and the rest be no more than Genin level in comparison would surely spell their demise. It was something covered in the Academy; though Naruto learned when he begged the Third to let him be an apprentice of one of the Jonin since the Third refused the position.

"Keep dreaming. Hinata? Care to join us?" Naruto asked a bit guarded.

"Oh! Um yes. I believe…" Hinata started but stopped to both gather her thoughts and courage.

"It could be an endurance test. He told us not to eat and is stalling so that we grow hungrier and weaker by the hour. Perhaps when he finally arrives we will have to work… Together in some way to pass the test." Hinata theorized.

"Wow, Hinata-chan… That's almost perfect to what I think it will be. See, I think it will be a test of teamwork. Think about it, we used to see Genin teams throughout the Academy; even went on some trips to the outskirts and beyond the gate." Naruto pointed out.

When Naruto made it a point, Sasuke actually did remember seeing some Genin in his times at the Academy. Hinata did as well and they all agreed they were always a team of three. Sasuke even remembered He had to be on a Genin team of 2 others.

"That said this test will probably put us against each other and if we take the bait we fail. If teamwork is the answer then I have a 3 step plan that I think will help, but I bet Sasuke-teme has a problem with that." Naruto sighed towards the end already feeling the protest regurgitate out the Uchiha's mouth.

"Just because you've calmed down a bit doesn't mean you're still not a Dumbass. You have the headband so I won't question your merit, but I will question your skill. You were the dumbest of our class. You barely passed the graduation and that was just showing the basics." Sasuke made known his views.

Several angry bulges popped from Naruto's head, but unknown to Sasuke and to the shock of Hinata a seal inhibited the blonde until he was calm and neutral. Just one of a series of seals the young Uzumaki learned under Ashina and the Uzumaki Shrine. Transcript Seal: Calming Spirit; a particular seal tag used by the first host of the Kyūbi.

"Whatever. Look let's just say I was wearing a goofy face to feel like I belonged, but now I am ready to show I belong in a better way; as a proud and loyal Genin of Konohagakure. Will you at least listen to my 3 steps?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was reluctant at first, but he was never one to deny someone who was trying to better themselves. Besides, the blonde at least seemed adept at the sealing arts and those were always convenient. Naruto grinned and began by showing Sasuke the seal tag he wanted to show him the previous day. Seeing as the seal tags were still visible meant they were still active according to the blonde. Listening to the prankster scheme made the Uchiha glad he had never really earned the blondes spite.

Back with Kakashi, the Red Eye Jonin finished his story with how he had been assigned to teach their Sensei and Kushina's son, an Uchiha, and a Hyūga Heiress of all people. The last of the Uzumaki and Uchiha were two he personally hoped passed his test. He didn't fail the others out of spite or even because he didn't think they weren't ready to be Shinobi. They simply weren't ready to be Konoha Shinobi due to their lack of teamwork. It was teamwork that made Konoha Shinobi so strong and resilient. Still he hoped differently for this team… Team!

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly when he realized how much time went by. Looking up at the sky he saw there was still time before noon, so he could make this quick and perhaps indulge in a little light reading. He managed to keep his blush down while at the stone sight. In a swirl of leaves, the Scarecrow Jonin vanished and appeared just a short stroll outside the training ground. He casually walked up to his potential team and saw they were all clearly annoyed.

Naruto's seal had to really work to repress all the angry veins popping out of his head. Hinata just puffed out her lips like a spoiled girl not getting her way and Sasuke did not hide his angry vein. Kakashi just waved them off and proceeded to tell them about his test: the bell test. How only 2 of them could pass and they only had until noon to get a bell or be sent back to the Academy.

Not wasting time, Naruto threw down some orange and blue smoke bombs, which Kakashi thought was a good tactic, until the smoke cleared and only Naruto stood cockily in the open. The one eyed Jonin only sighed and reached for something in his pouch. Not wanting the Jonin to get the drop on him, the blonde surprised the Jonin by pulling a scroll from his pouch, unraveling it and applying his chakra to it. In a plume of smoke, the blonde was armed with a simple kunai and charged the Jonin.

Kakashi made dodging the blondes poor strikes and leg sweeps look like child's play. He even managed to slip his hand into his pouch and pull out!... A book? Naruto actually face planted at the display and Sasuke even sweat dropped from his hiding place. Naruto grew furious and rushed Kakashi will all the intent to kill, but Kakashi not only parried the stabs easily, but was able to take the blonde's weapon from him and grapple him from behind. Naruto had an arm painfully placed on his back, while the other tried in vain to loosen the Jonin's grip on him. Kakashi held Naruto for a few seconds to see if anyone would rush out to save him. To his shock, both Hinata and Sasuke came to help. Things were looking up, so Kakashi decided to press them.

"Stand down or I'll kill Naruto." Kakashi fronted and even placed the blade against Naruto's neck.

On contact, the kunai exploded in a plume of smoke and revealed a Naruto clone who went for the bells, but was easily dispelled by a simple punch from Kakashi. Placing his hands in the tiger hand seal, Sasuke made a move to intercept, but it was too late. Instead of a fire style jutsu to burn the blonde alive, Kakashi hit him with his on personal taijutsu, "1,000 Years of Death!" poking the chakra infused hand seal into the butthole of Naruto, who grimaced and then smirked devilishly.

Kakashi was once again shocked and forced to use a body flicker in order to evade having the clone explode in his face! The one eyed Jonin actually had to dust himself off given how close that was. The rest was short lived as both Sasuke and Hinata rushed him, but something was off about them. They looked like them, but their movements and even their fighting styles didn't match up. Hinata's strikes weren't Gentle Fist, but felt more like he was fighting…

Seeing through Naruto's Transformation-Shadow Clone combination, Kakashi used his book to not only defend against the sloppy punches and kicks, but dispel both clones with said book. Naruto twitched in annoyance when he got the memories of the book title before his clone was no more; Make Out Paradise. From the trees, a handful of shuriken came soaring at Kakashi, who almost yawned at the display.

"Transcript Seal: Temporary Paralysis." Naruto whispered while pulling out his tag behind his back.

The seal tag burst in a flare of chakra and fire! Kakashi was paralyzed for a moment when he got brief flashes of the Kyūbi incident all those years ago. When we was sealed off in an area with the other kids and made to feel helpless. With a flash of chakra, the Jonin was freed and managed to not only make it seem like he was hit by the projectiles, but catch them between his fingers; making it look casually easy.

"You've definitely lived up to your moniker as the Unpredictable Shinobi. It's time I show you the next levels o thef Shinobi: Genjutsu." Kakashi declared.

"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu!" Kakashi whispered too low for Naruto to hear.

The blonde Jinchūriki could only watch in a stupor as Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves that seemed to spiral into nothingness. What followed was the worst thing Naruto never knew was a nightmare he didn't ever want to experience. It started with the Third Hokage declaring all ramen shops and products were banned from Konoha. Ichiraku closed down and in its place was a fresh vegetable shop; specifically cabbages! The trend eventually spread through the Fire Country until finally all the Great Nations completely abolished ramen from all lands! No ramen in any nation and only vegetables to replace them! Tomatoes, Cabbage, and even Cucumbers!

It was too much for Naruto to bear and he fainted from the horrific experience.

"Perhaps I went a little overboard…" Kakashi chuckled nervously.

Sasuke started to make the signs for the Uchiha Rite of Passage jutsu: Fire Release: Fireball jutsu, but he didn't want to hit Naruto. As annoying as the blonde could be, he refused to obtain power by being like Him. He decided to put a small amount of faith into the blonde's plan. Kakashi threw the shuriken were Sasuke was hiding, but the Uchiha was able to duck out the tree and into the field in plain sight.

"Hn. I'm not like Naruto…" Sasuke glared analytically at Kakashi, who was openly bored.

"He's managed to do something you haven't so far; actually surprise me. I have to say I thought it was weird the Lone Avenger would so readily team up with those he sees as weaker." Kakashi pointed out.

Sasuke had all the information he could get and rushed Kakashi with impressive speeds. He was definitely swifter than Naruto and his Taijutsu was solid. His strikes were aimed at crucial spots that would cripple a lesser man. The scarecrow caught every blow and easily partied it away harmlessly. The Uchiha was good at recovering and not allowing for a lot of follow up strikes; not that Kakashi threw any. His Taijutsu seemed focused on mostly evading and parrying the raven haired boy.

Seeing that he couldn't find an opening or land a single blow, Sasuke decided it was time to test his faith. Flashing through the hand seals at impressive speeds, the raven haired boy unleashed his Fire Release: Fireball jutsu as a jet of fanning flames instead of a concentrated fireball. Kakashi was forced to dodge the flaming jutsu, but the window it gave Sasuke was all he needed. In a burst of flames and chakra, the Uchiha Avenger activated his own Transcript Seal: Temporary Paralysis to once again inflict paralysis on Kakashi for but a moment. The scarecrow Jonin was forced to recall a time when he saw Itachi completely slaughter a team of enemies and yet he saw the young boy cry. Seeing his reaction brought back Kakashi's own experience with death; his father.

This time Kakashi sent out a bigger pulse than before! He didn't know how they were able to even remotely effect him with any Genjutsu since they hadn't used any hand seals and he hadn't felt any major chakra pulses. He could theorize it was the Temporary Paralysis jutsu, but the requirements for said jutsu hadn't been met in their spar… The spar! Kakashi was able to recover in time to evade Sasuke taking a bell; the Uchiha Avenger only managed to touch one with a finger. The scarecrow Jonin had a flashback to his Anbu days and took the spar seriously but for a moment.

Shifting into a new Taijutsu style, Kakashi had a hand behind his back and a palm fully extended in front of him in a come at me gesture. Not even letting Sasuke take his stance, Kakashi vanished before appearing beneath the Uchiha and rose up with a stunning kick to the chin! The force sent the raven-haired boy into the air, only to be met with a smashing double handle Axel blow driving him back down in a unconscious heap.

"Taijutsu Style: Strong Fist." Kakashi explained to the unconscious Sasuke.

Kakashi's victory was short lived when he once again felt the effects of the Transcript Seal: Temporary Paralysis, but was able to effectively reject it. Hinata was still able to cover the distance in the time it took to dispel it. Her Byakugan was pulsing and her Gentle Fist style was flaring with small bursts of chakra. Kakashi switched to his evasive Taijutsu style and made sure none of her blows even remotely connected.

"Final lesson: Ninjutsu." Kakashi declared before flashing through hand seals.

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Kakashi declared!

Hinata tried to strike Kakashi before he could finish his Ninjutsu, but her Byakugan showed her it was no use. The speed in which Kakashi made the hand seals, molded the chakra, and finally expressed it in the form of his jutsu was frightening to watch in action. A brick structured wall with bulldog sculptures rose up in front of Hinata and easily absorbed the blow. Soon after the Hyūga heiress found herself completely boxed in by the specialized earth wall. She saw him use the Hiding like a Mole jutsu and then follow it up with,

"Earth Release: Headhunter jutsu!" Kakashi told her after the fact.

Hinata couldn't react in time to stop Kakashi's hand from grabbing her ankle from underground. He then dragged her underground and only left her head visible. It was then the bell rang for the end of the test. Kakashi chopped Hinata in her blind spot and knocked her out. He then summoned a ninken named Shiba. He had the Shinobi hound dig out Hinata before letting it go back to its summon world with a treat for his efforts. The scarecrow Jonin then collected the other two and openly sighed as he carried all three to the posts.

Kakashi thought hard on who should get tied to the post. Who needed to understand teamwork the most out of them? They all showed good skill in their own fields. Naruto being the most surprising with exploding shadow clones; he didn't even know that was a thing! Still it was a cheap trick to try to fake teamwork with shadow clones and the transformation jutsus. For that alone, Kakashi tied Naruto up and woke them all up with smelling salts.

"Hey what gives! We passed your test so why am I tied up?!" Naruto declared.

"That's a cocky attitude to have considering the only teamwork I saw was between you and your clones. Using shadow clones and having them transform into your teammates doesn't count as teamwork. I would hope you could work well with yourself. I saw no attempts to be a team. Just a bunch of kids trying to play Shinobi harder than the others." Kakashi harshly stated.

"Yeah well that was just the 1st step. Or didn't you feel those Temporary Paralysis seals we hit you with? Know where we got them? I made them and gave them to Hinata and eventually Sasuke so we could hopefully have a better chance of getting a bell." Naruto defended.

"… So what would have happened if you did get the bells?" Kakashi tried to save face.

There was a lot of foresight put into Naruto's so called plan. It was true each of them were able to use what felt like the Temporary Paralysis jutsu on him.

"I would have given it to them and went back to the Academy. I could probably show the upcomers how to properly make a seal tag." Naruto snickered.

Kakashi could only chuckle. Frankly he didn't need to know the other steps. At least Naruto understood the importance of teamwork. He spent his time not only setting up his seals, but informed his team of them and even involved them in the sealing matrix in order for them to be able to capitalize on temporary moments of surprise and stunned.

Kakashi happily passed his first team! He even took them all to Monument stone via a body flicker and told them of the philosophy passed down to him by Obito and the lives that were lost for him to truly learn it. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." He dismissed them with that and let them drag themselves home to recover and start their careers as a Genin team. Kakashi looked at the stone with a small smile for once. He had much to tell Obito and Rin and for once it wasn't half bad.

Alright ending it there. I was going to add the other team tests, but that would clash with the title. This chapter was a character study of Kakashi. How a "different" Naruto and team might change things even slightly. Perhaps we will get a more serious Kakashi. I feel Kakashi was always as strong as he was towards the end, but his depression limited him. He fought like someone who had little to live for. So he didn't mind over taxing himself if it meant he could die actually protecting the people he loves. After coming to terms with his dad and confronting Obito was Kakashi able to let go and use his full potential. Able to fully control his chakra and thus make what used to be taxing jutsus seem natural to him. Depression can truly cripple you in all ways.


	7. Building Foundation

Building Foundation

"Alright now that we're officially Team 7 and gotten some basic D rank missions out of the way, it's about time we started your basic training." Kakashi droned while focused on the current chapter of Icha Icha.

"Come ON, Kakashi-Sensei! We already went through basic training in the Academy. We learned the basic Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu…" Naruto started to complain.

"Some of us more than others." Sasuke dissed.

"… Can we please start getting more advanced training? Anko-Sempai learned her Nature Affinity right out the gate of the Academy." Naruto argued, not complained.

The name drew the attention of his teammates, but Kakashi was surprised. He was obviously made aware of what was dubbed the Mizuki Incident and its conditions regarding Naruto. Kakashi could go with the standard routine of getting all the necessary missions out the way to get to higher missions, but he saw the points Naruto made. While the peace was shaky, it was still a far cry better than the Shinobi World Wars. Should he allow these children to be children or prepare them for the worst?

"Anko and I grew up in different times than your generation. Yours is one of peace that was gained by the blood and death my generation endured." Kakashi countered.

"Besides my idea of basic is a far cry from the Academy standard. First and foremost I am going to completely eliminate you and build each of you up from scratch." Kakashi declared with an eeriness that gave even Sasuke goosebumps.

"Second we will be building the foundation of a solid and true team. Each of you will be your own, but together you will be mightier than you ever could alone. Finally we are going to bond." Kakshi completed his idea of basics before closing his book and putting it away.

With a familiar hand seal, Kakshi easily summoned two Shadow Clones from the void. Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto had their own clone to give them their undivided attention. Lifting up his headband, Sasuke could only look in horror and awe.

"This was my best friend's dying gift to me. He gave it to me… Because he forgot to do so on my actual birthday… Haha the goof…" Kakashi revealed forlornly.

"Naruto." Kakashi looked to the blonde Jinchūriki knowingly.

"Yeah?..." Naruto asked, but he knew what the Veteran Shinobi was leading to.

"Don't make me be the one to tell them. You must tell them otherwise they won't truly understand." Kalashi told him in an oddly serious and sagely tone.

"FINE ALRIGHT! It wasn't like I asked for it… Look guys… I kinda am the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi..." Naruto admitted not able to see the looks of fear or hatred in his teammate's eyes.

"I knew the Kyūbi couldn't be killed." Sasuke knew it.

"In the Academy they taught us the Bijū are nine titanic living forms of chakra. So unlike us, the Bijū cannot truly die and will just regenerate depending on the number of tails they have. They can only be sealed, but they never told us anything about what was used to seal them." Sasuke pointed out.

"That was a lesson in the Academy? How did I miss that?" Naruto was truly perplexed.

"You're a Dumbass." Sasuke sighed hopelessly.

"Oh… Naruto-kun…" Hinata literally shed tears and cried.

Naruto was genuinely shocked at the almost nonchalant attitude his teammates had at his big dark secret. Something that plagued him his whole life without him even knowing about it most of his life. Perhaps Old Man Uzumaki was right in that his peers would be different. Perhaps there was actual hope of forming friendly bonds with his team.

To cement the thought, Hinata shocked all by hugging Naruto and openly crying and apologizing over and over again for some reason. All the years she wondered why. The times she was scolded for following the blonde and being too scared to disobey her father. Why didn't they see Naruto for Naruto? The hard working boy who just wanted people to notice him and give him the attention anyone would want.

"Hinata-chan please. Don't cry I am sorry OK! Whatever I did I am sorry! I NEVER pranked a single Hyūga out of respect for you!" Naruto admitted in a plea to get the Hyūga heiress to stop crying.

Hinata could only giggle and force herself to stop crying; if only because Naruto asked. She dried her tears and explained she was sorry it took her so long to figure it all out but, "You really are my Hero, Naruto-kun." The boy who was sacrificed to seal the mightiest of Bijū,the Kyūbi. The boy who had to endure the pain of loss, remorse, anger and loathing of a generation born in war and assault by a seemingly vengeful force of nature!

It was amazing what just a few words could do to a person. Words Naruto never really heard directed at him and yet he somehow always wanted to hear. They made his eyes misty, but he swiftly dried them with his sleeve and flashed his trademark grin.

"Thanks, Hinata-Chan. I'll make sure to keep the moniker of Hero of the Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto declared!

"Can we please get back to training?" Sasuke almost begged to get out of the fluffy situation.

"Yes, well this was all to make us closer. Naruto being a Jinchūriki is something you would all have to know in the worst case of Naruto losing control over his tenant." Kakashi cleared up.

"Losing control of the mightiest Bijū would be a big problem… Only Madara Uchiha was said able to control it, though father might have..." Sasuke started off vocal and finished the rest almost silently, but Kakashi could read his lips, something the Uchiha cursed himself for forgetting.

"I got Him mostly under control and still asleep. The Uzumaki clan are the only ones able to become Jinchūriki of the Bijū thanks to both Mito-Baachan and our longevity." Naruto pointed out knowing quite a bit about the history of the Uzumaki.

Now that was interesting for even Kakashi. A lot of that wasn't taught in the Academy and even if it was he highly doubted Naruto paid attention enough to memorize such delicate information. He wouldn't push the blonde on it at the moment though. He already had him reveal the Kyūbi. Anymore would be seen as singling him out. Putting his headband down, Kakashi sighed, "Since I am not an Uchiha, the Sharingan can be quite draining on me."

"That's not surprising. The Sharingan is the response to a powerful emotional experience that affects the brain and optic nerve of the Uchiha. A transplanted Sharingan can never be turned off and that constant mental strain is only compacted if the one who has it was close to the Uchiha." Sasuke remarked having been told what could happen should the worst happen among the selective among his clan who actually awoke the dojutsu.

Something a lot of people misunderstood about the Uchiha due to how common their sister dojutsu, the Byakugan was. Only a select few among the Uchiha actually gained their fabled Sharingan. While each Hyūga was born with it in various strengths, the Sharingan was regulated to a questionable 1 in every 100. Those who did gain it had better chances of passing it down than those without. So to lose it was indeed both a disgrace and abdominal.

"Huh. That makes sense…" Kakashi thought about it for a moment before getting down to business.

"Right so to begin your basic training we are going to test your Chakra Control. I'll demonstrate." Kakashi explained before he walked up one of the many trees of the training grounds as if it were nothing. He walked all the way to the tip top of the tree well out of sight of his Genin before he leapt down and landed on one of the lower limbs of the mighty oak. He threw 2 kunai down in front of Naruto and Hinata before calling out to Sasuke, "Did you bring your crossbow and bolts?"

A bit surprised by the knowledge of his newest additional weapon, Sasuke went to his backpack and took out a medium sized scroll and unsealed said weapon. He held and aimed it to get his bearings, before confidently wielding it. Naruto snorted at the basic weapon scroll and its basic sealing matrix. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a few small scrolls.

"I know we're working on our basics, but our equipment should always be top notch. In that case, let me upgrade all of our sealing scrolls." Naruto offered before tossing both his teammates and their Sensei the small scrolls before pulling out another to demonstrate its uses.

Unraveling the scroll to the right released its contents in a plume of smoke and a large stock of what appeared to be random bottles of ink and rolls of paper. Letting it ravel back up, unraveling to the left sealed the contents back in a wisp of smoke. Sasuke was sold and did the same to his crossbow and bolts/quiver. Hinata gratefully placed it in her hoodie pocket as Kakashi placed it in one of his many pockets.

"The goal is to use your channel your chakra into your feet and use that to anchor yourself to the Tree and travel up it. It's known as Chakra Adhesion practice, or Tree Climbing practice for the simple minded." Kakashi explained.

"Use your weapons to mark your progress. Oh I advise getting a running start first." Kakashi suggested.

The three Genin took a moment to focus and feel for their chakras. Sasuke's chakra pool was deep and yet had a chilling darkness to it. Allowing that chill to creep into and channel into his feet was fleeting yet steady. Hinata's chakra pool was shallow and yet finely tuned and ever flowing. Getting it to flow to her feet was a simple yet draining experience. Naruto's chakra pool was overflowing to the point it drowned his feet in chakra. All three dashed towards their own trees and tried to race up to them with varying results.

Hinata easily raced up to the same tree limb as Kakashi while a bit winded by the effort; the tree limb was much higher than the Jonin made it seem. Naruto only got a few feet up before he was launched off by a burst strong enough to imprint his feet! Sasuke got a bit further, but slipped and was forced to leap off and mark his spot with a well aimed bolt.

"Hinata. I want you to use your Byakugan and aid your teammates in this practice. Doing so will help them gain better chakra control while at the same time you while gain a larger chakra pool. While you're doing this, my clones and I will have our Sharingan active for my own purposes." Kakashi explained before revealing his actively spinning Sharingan.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched her teammates try once again to get up the tree. The focus and insight of her dojutsu helped her briefly get over her meekness and direct her teammates when they either applied too much or not enough chakra to the exercise.

Team Seven trained well throughout the day and by dusk everyone was thoroughly exhausted. For Naruto it was mentally draining to force so much chakra into not only a single spot but to get it to its smallest amount. For Sasuke it was physically draining to have to push out more chakra than he was used to and embarrassing to find out his chakra pool was so limited. Hinata found keeping her dojutsu active to be a mixture of both mental and physical drain. Even Kakashi found the training fruitful enough. With that he called an end to their training and left in a Shunshin.

"AH! I know I could do it after a decent meal… Hey! Do you guys wanna come to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine? I usually do my training in that area and the Chakra Adhesion practice can be done with the surrounding trees." Naruto offered.

"Hn. I think I'll pass." Sasuke for once politely declined. The Uchiha grounds had sections of trees that would work just as well.

"Your loss. Hinata-Chan?" Naruto offered the Hyūga Heiress.

Hinata blushed and accepted. After all they were teammates and her father's order no longer applied. The Hokage and advisors saw fit to place them on the same team so she was allowed to train privately with him… Privately… Her face almost steamed at the implications but she steeled herself.

The two members of team seven walked through the forests of Konoha until they reached the outskirts where the Uzumaki Mask Shrine stood with a somehow polished ruins. Naruto had prepared to use a transcribe seal tag on the Hinata, but was surprised when she could easily walk through the barrier seals and into the inner shrine without hindrance.

"Why are you surprised? You two have had a bond for literal years, at least from her perspective." Anko remarked appearing next to Naruto from his shadow via hiding in shadow jutsu.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Naruto admitted before following Hinata inside.

Time as team seven went by far faster than any of them could have predicted. Weeks turned to a few months of meeting at dawn for D rank missions, by midday they would train their Chakra Control and Chakra Capacity so that each of them could build on their foundation. The peaceful times they found themselves in allowed Kakashi to really give his team time to develop without fear of death forcing them to the brink of breaking.

"Alright team seven. I think we can move onto learning everyone's Chakra Nature Affinity and capacity for the sub affinities: yin or yang release." Kakashi explained while holding several slips of paper…

Alright I am going to stop there. Going to level with you all here and admit I have been kicked out and had to move 4 times this year so far. It's clearly been crazy and unstable as far as things are considered, but I am in a better place and hopeful to get more chapters. My apologies for cutting it so short. This would basically be the training montage in the manga and animal except we get less D ranks and more of a focus on a training that they realistically should have gotten well before the Land of Waves. Speaking of! I can promise it will come in chapter 9 with chapter 8 will be one more training montage of elements and bringing the other teams to the forefront. I hope you all enjoy this chapter for what it is and please leave a review of your opinions and tastes. PM me if you have any questions you may feel you don't want to ask in review.


	8. Openness

Openness

"It's not the that I'm not glad to finally know what my nature Affinity is, but Kakashi-Sensei… Wouldn't this is better ya know… ON THE GROUND!" Naruto almost fell from yelling!

Kakashi saw fit to have them use Chakra Adhesion to travel to the ever-loving TIP TOP of the tree and then balance there for the team meeting. Their sensei calmly pointed out, while reading Icha Icha obviously, it was a part of their training and thus was meant to be challenging. Hinata was able to sit in an almost too comfort and graceful manner; not that Naruto would notice such things. Sasuke took the challenge and sat in the most awkward way possible; screw that noise. Naruto just sat cross-legged.

Kakashi demonstrated how the Chakra Induction Paper (Chip) worked by channeling a sliver of chakra to it. The the result was the chip crumbling into an almost perfect paper sphere without a wrinkle. Kakashi explained each effect possible: Lightning meant the chip would crumb in varying ways, Wind meant the chip would be cut in various ways, Fire meant the chip would burn in various ways, Water meant the the chip would become wet in various ways, and Earth meant the chip would turn to dirt in various ways. He also explained that some natures were generic or common in the Fire Nation: those obviously being Fire and Earth, while Wind was the rarest.

Giving each of his Genin a chip, Kakashi took off his headband and watched carefully with his Sharingan. The drain had ebbed from more exposure and in a way, he felt a bit of honor and pride in showing Obito the current generation he died to bring forth. Usually, this sort of practice was reserved for Chunin, but Kakashi couldn't help but safor the eventual looks of both wonder and possibility shines through the eyes and faces of his Genin at learning something so advanced and yet so because.

Hinata's effect was for her chip to completely turn to water and fall down to eventually splash down below. Sasuke's effect was for the chip to crumble into sharp edges. Naruto's effect was for the chip to be cut into a spiral ribbon. Kakashi was not disappointed. Each of the Genin was shaken by the experience with excitement beginning to beam into their eyes.

The Jonin gave them each thinner slips of chips and told them the effects: Yin makes the chip get lighter in various measurements and yang make the chip get heavier in vvarious measurements. Naruto channeled a sliver of chakra into the thinner chip and made it 100%. heavier! Hinata made the chip around 25% lighter, while Sasuke made his chip 75% lighter.

"Easy there my little Genin. You still haven't even mastered the Chakra Adhesion practice by far. Tree Climbing is just the basic step of this practice. There are still 2 more steps you have to take before you can even hope to start learning how to master your elements." Kakashi actually laughed.

"Surely we've at least mastered the Tree Climbing, Kakashi." Sasuke pointed out.

"Is that so Sasuke? Tell you what. If you can keep up the practice and stay anchored to the top of your trees until dusk, I'll consider teaching each of you a C rank Ninjutsu of your elements. I'll get you to call me Sensei same as I got Itachi to call me Sempai." Kakashi challenged.

Sasuke openly growled at the mention of his older brother but calmed down and silently accepted Kakashi's challenge as did the rest of his team. With the challenge accepted by all members of team seven, the Jonin stretched out and laid completely horizontal on his treetop. He wiped out Icha Icha and got lost in the tales of seductive adventure.

"Wait… You're going to stay and watch the whole time, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked out loud, but then slapped his face out of stupidity; of course, he would.

"I swear Kakashi-sensei never misses a chance to flex his experience..." Naruto mentally groaned.

Looking up at the sun, the Genin braced themselves for the long haul. Naruto wasn't worried about his Chakra Pool draining. Thanks to his Uzumaki training in sealing, his Chakra Pool was massive, but his control was more advanced than even Honoka. Having to keep his Adhesion going was more so a test of not destroying the tree top under his feet. Hinata steeled her beating heart and silenced any doubts in her mind.

Hinata was the Hyūga Heiress! She had to endure the Senbon Training of her clan every night ever since that night she… She summoned up some courage and kept up her Adhesion with every single drop of chakra loss was precise and tuned to keep her going until dusk; while still having enough not to miss that night's Senbon training.

Sasuke grit his teeth and used the hatred even the name Itachi brought from within him as fuel to the fire of his Chakra Pool. Knowing that Kakashi knew Itachi and seemed to be using him against him really irked the young Uchiha, but he wouldn't let the Red Cyclops get anymore under his skin. Kakashi's occasional perverse giggle would earn angry bulges from Sasuke and grumbles of curiosity from Naruto. Hinata actually glared at what she read from the blonde and he was wise to tighten his lips.

"So team, where do you all go after team meetings?" Kakashi asked out of nowhere.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke grunted due to the question throwing off his concentration even if only long enough to make him stumble.

"I think it is important for you all to know what it takes to make a team. You all have to be able to talk and communicate with each other even in dire situations or times of great focus." Kakashi explained.

Looking up to the sun, it was the afternoon and with more hours to go, team seven didn't seem to waiver. Any signs of fatigue were skillfully hidden, but the practice was beginning to drain them. Hinata's breathing was gradually getting labored, Sasuke began to sweat ever so steadily, and Naruto began to get chakra fatigue from holding back so much of it.

"After team meetings I usually go to the monument to pay respects and then go do an A rank mission to break up the dullness of D ranks." Kakashi admitted to break the ice.

"Well… I have recently been going to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine with Naruto-kun and Anko-Senpai. After that I go back to my clan compound for Senbon Training." Hinata admitted.

"Yeah! I had no idea how awesome Hinata-chan is! I mean she has to spar 1,000 times before bed! Too bad Anko-Senpai took to that training like a snake eating an egg…" Naruto grimaced and even Kakashi shivered.

"… I go home and train alone. I usually start off with some shurikenjutsu mixed with wires for restraining and then finishing with my crossbow." Sasuke finally admitted to get the eyes off of him after a while of silence.

"Good to know. Tell me, Naruto, what do you and Hinata do at this Uzumaki Shrine?" Kakashi asked actually looking up from his book at the two with a blush.

"We train! I show her some of the seals I am working on and introduce her to my ancestor Masks. We bond as teammates and that's it." Naruto defended with a small blush.

"Is that so? Well then I suppose you won't mind if our next team meeting will be at the Uzumaki Mask Shrine." Kakashi said more than asked.

"I'd be happy to share my Clan's history with my team. We'll have to share memories via transcript seals though. I can't remember if I have any with you or Sasuke-Teme, Kakashi-Sensi." Naruto shrugged off.

Hinata began to totter but steeled her control and righted herself on the treetop. Sasuke began to slip down the tree, but anchored himself and climbed back up. Naruto was beginning to dent his tree, but he kept it from outright exploding and sending him tumbling down below. The waning hours couldn't come fast enough!

"Sounds like a proper way to form bonds, Naruto. We'll have to do so once we settle the challenge. I wonder how Sasuke will stack up to Itachi; we definitely had to do this a few times on a few Anbu missions." Kakashi openly taunted.

Sasuke saw bloody red and had to keep from bursting off the treetop and leaping to attack Kakashi! He knew that the Traitor was not to be talked about around Sasuke and yet Kakashi did just that! The scarecrow Jonin never missed an opportunity to compare the two and how Itachi was a true Uchiha and how Sasuke had a ways to go.

"Do NOT compare me to HIM, Kakashi!" Sasuke demanded.

"I'll stop comparing you two when I don't see the same destructive traits. Tell me why did Itachi slaughter your clan? Why did he spare you?" Kakashi asked not letting up even a little.

"Because he wanted to test his power! I… I wasn't worth killing… He… He…" Sasuke began to flashback to that night.

Sasuke's chakra flared and his eyes began to spin and lock on some insane Genjutsu of Itachi crying after all he did to their clan; to their family. That was impossible! The gasps from Naruto and Hinata snap him out of the memory and he steadies his chakra to prevent from falling. Kakashi held a kunai to reflect Sasuke's face and the single tome Sharingan blazed in the young Uchiha's eyes.

"You're welcome." Kakashi drooled before going back to reading his book.

Sasuke just stared with new sight at a world made a bit more clear. He could see actual outlines of the raw chakra coming from the others. Hinata's wasn't bad, but it wasn't impressive either. Kakashi's seemed monstrous and yet it seemed to grow dimmer around his inherited Sharingan. Naruto's wasn't even fair! It was just absurd for a mere child to have that much chakra and it didn't look any different color-wise from the others.

Bijū were said to have crimson bodies of raging chakra. That would mean it couldn't be the Kyūbi's chakra; which was even more absurd! Sasuke didn't feel much of a drain from his Sharingan; in fact, the only difference he felt was how sharp his vision was. Naruto couldn't just stand on a treetop all day, so he pulls out seal tags and begins to make the memory seal tags they'd need later. The blonde tried to think of what memories he would want to show them and remembered, "I would need you both to place these tags on your forehead and think of a memory you would want to show me willingly; so think on it."

Kakashi didn't miss a beat and took the memory tag. He placed it on his forehead and thought of the perfect memory to share, before feeling the seal activate and extract the memory from his mind. It felt about a spiraling sensation on his forehead but it wasn't painful or even uncomfortable. Naruto was curious and exchanged his own memory seal tag, before placing the seal tag on his head!

Naruto saw through Kakashi's eyes one of their "team-building spars". These spars consisted of Him, Sasuke, and Hinata ganging up on Kakashi in order to land a SINGLE hit on the Jonin. Looking through half-lidded eyes, Naruto saw him and a gang of shadow clones all rushing the veteran shinobi. The wild swings, jabs, and kicks were child's play for Kakashi to weave and duck past and following up with precise grapples and slams that reduced all but the real Naruto in plumes of smoke.

Sasuke would toss shuriken from a distance and follow up with arrow bolts that Kakashi would catch a bolt, break it in half, and use the tip to catch the next wave of shuriken. Seeing with reattached to the shuriken, Kakashi tied the pinned down Naruto in the wires and left it up to the Uchiha whether to continue his lightning release or abandon it. Sasuke swore and cut the wire, before rushing in with Hinata hot on his heels.

Kakashi with his Sharingan revealed didn't even need to put away his Icha Icha to engage Sasuke in taijutsu. The Uchiha's taijutsu was both solid and flexible with clean transitions between jabs, elbow strikes, knee strikes, and follow up kick, but Sasuke might as well had verbally shouted what his every action would be under the gaze of even one fully matured Sharingan. Kakashi blocked each one and finished with a roundhouse kick to the ribs that sent Sasuke tumbling on the ground a ways away. In that brief exchange, Hinata managed to secure Naruto, but not far enough to where she could get his bindings undone.

Kakashi rushed Hinata and engaged the Hyūga in taijutsu; switching stances into the Strong fist. Entering the taijutsu battle with a Dynamic Entry! Kakashi soared with a powerful kick aimed to take the Hyūga Heiress head off! Seeing a constant stream of chakra emit from Hinata's hands told Kakashi all he needed to know and the Naruto seeing the memory saw Kakashi's eyes actually widen and a tinge of fear creep through the melancholy.

"Protecting Eight Trigram: Six Four Palms!" Hinata declared!

Hinata created large, strong, and flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across her entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between herself and Kakashi! Her flexibility and constantly weaving hands and chakra blades made impacting the barricade akin to kicking a steel beam! While not crippling, it left his leg temporarily numbed. One of the chakra blades cut and freed Naruto, who took a scroll from his belt and unraveled it with the intent of placing the active seal on Kakashi. Sasuke recovered and saw what Naruto was trying to do. Hinata had to fall back to regain her chakra, so Sasuke covered her.

Taking out a special bolt, Sasuke fired it straight at Kakashi, who just substituted with Naruto, who took the hit! Only for it to bounce off harmlessly before bursting into a plume of smoke to reveal a Naruto clone! Taking his shot, the shadow clone threw his best haymaker that connected with a log! The clone was dispersed before it knew what was happening. Naruto dove into the plume of smoke and tried to tag his Sensei with his active seal, but found the scroll smacked from his hand and being thrown over Kakashi's head dozens of feet into the air and crashing down painfully.

"I'm calling it a match. While good use of teamwork, you all broke the rule of taijutsu only combat. I allowed for Naruto to use Shadow Clones because it is a part of his taijutsu at this point. Transformation jutsu and sealing jutsu were automatic disqualifiers." Kakashi pointed out.

The memory ended and Naruto had to shake his head to realign himself with reality while mumbling, "Even I am starting to get confused with all these Shadow Clones."

Kakashi chuckled and decided to give Naruto's memories a whirl; pun intended. Through the blonde Uzumaki's eyes, the veteran shinobi saw Hinata giving a surprisingly confident smirk; almost cocky. They were at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and dozens of bowls of ramen were stacked and ready for what Kakashi could only assume was an eating contest.

"I am so pumped! It's not every day I find a lady, besides Kaachan that will challenge an Akimichi at an eating contest!" Choji bellowed in excitement!

Ayame began the eating contest between Choji, Naruto, and Hinata! Choji ate with the pride of the Akimichi driving him to devour bowl after bowl with valor! Naruto ate with the pride of the Uzumaki guiding him to swirl up the noodles and chew them then gulp down the broth to wash it down. Both boys ate and ate to beat their male rival! So consumed in their own rivalry they slept on the glutton priness. It was so swift and delicate she drew up a crowd to watch her out eat the two boys. Choji finally puked out at bowl 7. Naruto thought he won, he guzzled down his broth like a champion! Slamming bowl 10 down to defy the naysayers!

Naruto looked over to Hinata and both he and Kakashi puked out in awe of the 32 bowls and the victorious glutton princess wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin. The memory ended and Kakashi openly laughed at the memory. It caught even him off guard how hard he laughed. Time passed them by and dusk had finally arrived. Each of the Genin sighed in relief and safely slide down their trees to the ground. Naruto almost kissed the ground out of gratitude.

They all agree to meet at the Uzumaki Mask Shrine the following day and each of them went home, but Naruto stopped and called out to Hinata. He offered her a bundle of Chakra tags to refill herself for her clan training. He even offered Sasuke a bundle and a memory tag.

"Why do you keep trying to include me? I didn't ask for your help." Sasuke asked not wanting anyone's pity.

"We're a team now, ya Teme. Plus I know how it feels to be alone so I try to always offer a hand when I can." Naruto shrugged off.

Sasuke took the supplies and looked at the memory tag. He put it in his pouch and couldn't think of memory off the top of his head. It was a little concerning when the young Uchiha thought about it. His most pressing memory was his driving force, but he wasn't ready to show anyone that night. He needed some time to think.

"I'll give you my chosen memory at the team meeting." Sasuke thanked; in his own way.

"You better if you want to get inside. See ya, Teme." Naruto waved off and walked Hinata to the Hyūga Estate.

The two soon became three when Anko slithered from Hinata's shadow and gave her a hug. Hinata turned a little pink, but at least gave the seasoned Kunoichi a meek hug. Turning her sleeve at Naruto, a snake shoot at fangs bared to chomp! The blonde swiftly substituted with a nearby log, but wouldn't run and Anko knew it.

"Hinata-chan has Clan Training, Anko-Senpai! It's not fair holding her hostage!" Naruto defended.

"Fair enough, I just wanted my goodnight hug from Hina-Bō!" Anko snuggled into the soft blushing Hinata being extra cutesy.

Anko let the Hyūga Heiress leave but barred Naruto much to the two teens regret.

"I do this out of love," Anko admitted before dozens of snakes slithered out of her sleeves!

Some of the snakes landed on the ground and began stalking Naruto, while others stayed inside and just wiggled outside her sleeves. The blonde Uzumaki rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and left seal bands that released handfuls of sealing tags. Naruto swiftly tossed them all on the nearby trees and readies his control seal in place of hand seals. Letting the snakes chomp down and truly place themselves in his field, "Sealed Binding Formation!"

Anko was fast enough to Body Flicker out of the area. Her snakes fell to the ground-bound and disabled. Naruto took out another seal tag from his seal bands and placed it on his body; allowing the antidote Hinata to do its thing. Even if his genes took care of most poisons, Anko was able to engineer her snakes' venom to actually do some damage; she at least gave Hinata the herbs needed to make an antidote. He then Smoky Body Flickered as close to his apartment as he could, only managing to appear several miles away.

By the time Naruto made it to his apartment, he had to use 3 Smoky Body Flickers to get there. Anko was there to open his door and usher him in playfully. The blonde actually chuckled and walked inside to make some NOT instant ramen and go through his Sealing Index to make sure his sealing armbands, chest plate, and belt were fully stocked. Anko went to her own apartment in order to see if reverse summoning herself will actually take her to the fabled Ryūchi Cave! It hadn't worked yet, but surely her body was more stable than Orochi-teme's!

Inside Naruto's apartment bedroom was a wallpaper that contained Naruto's Sealing Index in his own sloppy handwriting without chakra to shape and manipulate its calligraphy. The blonde even went as far as to write the seals he knew and had seal tags for in orange while leaving the others black since they were seals he has only been told of by old man Ashina or Hinoka and hasn't been learned; let alone mastered.

Naruto counted out around 19 or so seals/barrier seals in total. The blonde Uzumaki knew the explosive seal, transcription seal: memory, transcription seal: temporary paralysis, transcription seal: chakra transfer (chakra tags), sealing barrier, single corner seal barrier, barrier method formation: single formula, chakra draining seal, and the storage seal.

"Still only 10 seals, even with Shadow Clones working themselves to dispelling…" Naruto pondered aloud.

The following morning found team seven meeting at their usual spot for breakfast, Ichiraku Ramen. While Naruto ate a light breakfast of only a single bowl of miso ramen, Teuchi let his teammates eat outside food; though Kakashi politely had a single bowl of eggplant-mixed miso soup without noodles. Hinata had some homemade zenzai or sweet red bean soup. Sasuke actually ate a bowl of tomato-based ramen from the shop.

While team 7 ate their breakfast to prepare for the day of training and no D ranks, teams 8 and 10 walked through the shopping district towards the Dango Shop for team 8 and the Yakiniku Q for team 10.

"Well look who finally accepted the traditional Ino-Shika-Cho team. Good to see you again, Asuma. Tell me are the Guardian Shinobi truly the Elite among the Fire Nation?" Kakashi asked after finishing his soup.

"I find that funny considering you haven't passed a single team in years. Then again maybe this generation is different. Ha! The Elite is a title given to us not one we asserted. Besides the monk training, I wouldn't classify us above say Sanin level." Asuma waved off the thought.

"So do you two often do co-op team training or is this a special occasion?" Kakashi asked dryly.

"We're just walking down the same path as everyone else. Now that you mention it though, it might be beneficial for the 3 of us to have a group meeting a compare notes and styles." Kurenai offered.

"Well, my team were meeting in a new location that has some eccentric rules. Naruto, if you would please." Kakashi gave Naruto the floor.

Naruto explained the brief history of the Uzumaki Mask Shrine and the rules around it's entrance. It sounded both farfetched and sketchy, but Kakashi placed his trust in his Genin, plus Hinata assured them it was simple enough. Ino and Sakura were more inclined when Sasuke handed Naruto one of the memory seals, "I promise to tell you what I see."

Once the memory seal was activated, Naruto found himself inside a strong memory. He saw through the eyes of a child Sasuke Uchiha before the Uchiha Incident. A time where his parents were still alive and the only thing that drove him to push his chakra pool harder and further was to make his Father proud. To see him smile and shower Sasuke with praise.

Child Sasuke went through the practiced hand seals for the Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu. He stood at the end of his family pier and aimed to shoot a Great Fireball the size of a boulder all the way across a lake. The one he spat out of his mouth were more rocks than a boulder and it barely made it off the pier. The young Uchiha fell to his knees and panted heavily. He wanted to give up and shrink under the shadow that was his older brother.

It was in that pit of desperation and self loathing, Sasuke summoned a small well of Chakra, went through the tried and true hand seals and declared with all his might, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shooting out that well of concentrated nature chakra, the young Uchiha shot a ball of fire that was moderately sized and reached the other end of the lake. For a brief but eternal moment, Sasuke saw Wicked Eye Fugaku smile proudly at him.

Once the memory was over, Naruto nodded to Sasuke and kept his promise, "Of course it's a memory of how he learned the Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu in a week even though his affinity is Lightning Release." The fact team 7 seemed to know their affinities was alarming to Kurenai, but Kakashi waved it off by explaining they hadn't begun chakra nature training yet and were mainly focusing on the basics first.

"I'm sure Shika, Choji, and even Kiba should be fine; we go back in the Academy. Sakura can probably enter too as well as Ino; the memories don't have to be good if you enter with the permission of a living clansman; though the Uzumaki spirits might be wearier than friendly of you." Naruto explained on the way to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine.

On their walk from the village gates to the outskirts, Naruto gave memory seals to Asuma and Kurenai, who did the same with the blonde fūinjutsu user. The tags seemed simple enough and yet the experiences from the seal were overwhelmingly complex. To actually experience and see events through someone else's eyes was truly otherworldly; at least to Asuma and Kurenai. Was it some kind of Genjutsu?

The barrier gave way to reveal the exterior Uzumaki Mask Shrine, mostly the pillars, still in shambles, but with lanterns actively lighting it. The grounds themselves were clean and cut with a few dozen Naruto Shadow Clones out and about maintaining it. Some could even be seen sitting on top of tree limbs and trying their hands at various seals. It was honestly a bit garing.

"The outside should be fine for friendly spars; we can go inside afterwards." Kakashi offered to the agreement of everyone.

"Well since it would be uneven if we went team royal I suggest one of us sits it out." Shikamaru offered himself up to stay out of it.

"Of course you would. I actually like the idea of a team royal. How's about the Jonin step out and each team selects a Team Leader who will coordinate the others and get the other teams in a life ending move or forces a submit." Asuma caught more onto the team royal.

Shikamaru just sighed since he knew he would be Team Leader of team 10 off the top. So much for just sitting back and watching safely; he would be in the thick of the action. After a bit of yelling/bickering between Sakura and Kiba, Shino was selected as Team Leader of team 8. That left team 7 and much to everyone's surprise, Sasuke suggested Naruto be the Team Leader of team 7.

"Wait hold on Huh?" Naruto asked baffled.

"I trust your Trickster streak more than my Lone Wolf one. Besides, I am more of a Frontline Shinobi." Sasuke shrugged off.

"Team Leaders can only give support and cannot directly enter battle. Team Leaders cannot use any Taijutsu, any Ninjutsu can only be used for support as in restraint, shields/barriers, and recovery/draining. Same applies for Genjutsu." Kakashi explained.

Team 8 got in the triangle formation with Shino in the lead. Kiba primed himself with the Inuzuka clan's Shinobi Art of Beast Mimicry! Akamaru ate a Shinobi pill (solider pill) and went feral red before using the Beast-Human clone jutsu to transform into an equally feral clone of Kiba. Sakura's eyes gleamed at Naruto with an all too frightening flare!

Team 10 got in their own formation and began their Ino-Shika-Cho plan. Ino would show Sasuke how much she improved and decided to aim for Hinata as the biggest threat. Her clan jutsu wouldn't work, so she three down some poisoned spikes to deter the other teams momentarily. Choji took out a large jug from his pack and drank it's contents swiftly before performing the Ballistic Waterwheel Jutsu to give a watery spin and weight to the old Human Bullet Tank Jutsu the Akimichi were known for. It didn't help he rolled right towards Hinata; thankfully she didn't know any water release ninjutsu.

Naruto suddenly found himself alone in the dark with only a over towering Sakura glaring down on him like a ghoulish giant! Hinata and Sasuke easily saw the Hell Viewing Genjutsu with their Byakugan and Sharingan respectively and got to work faster than even Shikamaru could get his shadow stalking towards Shino and Naruto! Hinata leapt out of Choji's path and Sasuke used the "Fire Release: Pheonix Sage Flower Jutsu!" to fire a volley of fireballs at team 10 to deter Kiba and separate him from Akamaru since Sasuke could see the subtle differences between the two. He also sent a few fireballs to repel the insects Shino sent at Naruto.

"I don't have much time, but plenty to work with, "Human Shadow Simulation Jutsu!" the two shadows materialize into shadowy Shikamaru who try to punch Naruto and Shino, but the later uses his bugs to drain the yin chakra from the Nara clan jutsu to dispel it. The blonde Uzumaki took a scroll from his seal belt and unsealed its contents.

Naruto threw the seal tags around him before he waited for the shadow to strike! Smoky Body Flickering out of the way, "Barrier Sealing Method: First Formula!" 3 of the 4 seal tags activated and erected a barrier of light and chakra to bind the shadow and the smoke from his flicker inside. The final seal went off and set off the explosion tag inside and destroying the shadow and adding to the light show.

Sasuke rushed past Ino and straight for Shikamaru to eliminate their team first, but was able to dodge a Beast-Human Taijutsu: Fang Passing Fang! The rotate drilling beasts tore up the surroundings and Naruto's clones were beyond pissed! They knew not to use Taijutsu, so two of dispelled and gave their scheme to the rest, with two more transforming into shuriken for Sasuke and Hinata to equip.

Sasuke timed his throw with the synchronized rotations of the Kiba and Akamaru. The transformed shuriken exploded with enough force to blow the two partners part. Akamaru was forced to dispel his Beast-Human transformation. The young Uchiha used chakra to boost his speed to rush Akamaru and hold him hostage. Shino was forced to call back his bugs, much to Choji and Ino's relief. He forfeited for the sake of his team and that just left team 10, "We forfeit."

"Team 7 wins." Kakashi declared drooly.

Despite some chakra spent and a few scrapes, everyone was fresh enough to walk inside the Uzumaki Mask Shrine. There was several blank masks lined in the hallways to give the furnished walls a more occupied feeling. Sakura and Ino felt rather uncomfortable in the Shrine, while Sasuke felt a chill on his back that wouldn't go away. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were fine as were the Jonin.

"Welcome everyone to the inner shrine of the Uzumaki Mask Shrine. Allow me to introduce you to…"

"**HOW DARE YOU BRING AN UCHIHA IN HERE?!"** A new voice roared with enough force to shake the room!

The new voice even startled Naruto and put him on guard before he realized he must have met some kind of requirement or maybe the Uzumaki truly held a grudge against the Uchiha. Ashina had to calm the spirit before it tried anything. Everyone was openly on guard when thinly veiled appendages seemed to pour from one of the masks before it faded away.

"Calm down, Inferuno-san. Using your Yamatsumi only limits your time you can remained seal." Ashina pointed out.

"Yeah I got it, Ashina-Sama. Uchihaa are just a clan I am not sorry are on the verge of extinction. So long as he doesn't show the Sharingan inside the Shrine I won't pound his bones into dust with my chakra appendages." Inferuno groaned before going silent.

Alright going to end it here. So it looks like I have a critic. Someone who only reviews as a guest so I can't reply to them directly. I won't respond to them in reviews since that takes review numbers away from people. I won't be addressing the reviewer since they are just a guest. That being said I will address some of the reviews in no real order. To start I am trying to stick mostly to the source material with small detail changes to work out certain themes and plots. The first small detail is the timeline; everyone and the events themselves are changed. So Kushina clan being destroyed 30 years works since in this timeline she was slightly older; you can do your own math to justify it.

The memory from Chapter 7 addressing Naruto thinking Hinata might hate him wouldn't effect whether she could enter or not. Anko was pointing out that since Naruto had a memory of Hinata when he tried to get her scarf back, even it was slightly bad, is enough. Bonds can be small, big, good or bad and I hope this Chapter does a good job showing that. To try to address a possible OP of all the characters everyone is around 13-14 here since my time skip between Academy to Wave Mission is more apparent as a few months close to a year. In canon it is left ambiguous how long between doing D ranks and getting a C rank.

I also understand certain plotlines are ridiculous. To which I counter this is a Shinobi village. While Naruto was done a disservice, would Sasuke, Shikamaru, or anyone else have fallen for Mizuki ploy? Even if he didn't know that is still a crime and let me remind you I am sticking to canon for the most part. This is the same story where the Third Hokage thought it would be better to let a prominent member of the Hyūga to die instead of possibly going to war over the death of a Shinobi who was willing to kidnap a 3 year old Hinata for breeding stock. You can't claim ignorance when you are trying to be a Shinobi. This isn't stealing the answer sheet from your teacher before a test, which is even a crime punishable by fines and jail time in our world. I notice you review each chapter to critic little things I honestly just leave up to your imagination and let you fill in the gaps since I assume you know Naruto.

All the jutsus you see are either Canon or Canon-based! As promised next chapter is the Wave mission! For my Critic Guest I would like it if you reviewed with a profile so I wouldn't have to add on word counts for a long Author Note. I will finish this by admitting I rarely proofread Fanfictions. I write them to get back into writing and get feedback so please keep reviewing and criticizing.

Naruto's Sealing Index

1\. Sealed Binding Formatiwere2. Transcription Seal: Memory  
3\. Transcription Seal: Temporary Paralysis  
4\. Sealing Tag Barrier  
5\. Single Seal Barrier  
6\. Double Seal Barrier  
7\. Barrier Method Formation: Single Formula  
8\. Barrier Method Formation: Double Formation  
9\. Beast Sealing  
10\. Chakra Draining Seal  
11\. Transcription Seal: Chakra Transfer (Chakra Tag)  
12\. Storage Seal  
13\. Single Trigram Seal  
14\. Yang Formation  
15\. Double Yang Formation  
16\. Element Seal  
17\. Element Unseal  
18\. Double Element Seal  
19\. Explosive Seal


	9. Gentle Waves

Naruto's Sealing Index

Sealed Binding Formation

Transcription Seal: Memory

Transcription Seal: Temporary Paralysis

Sealing Tag Barrier

Single Seal Barrier

Double Seal Barrier

Barrier Method Formation: Single Formula

Barrier Method Formation: Double Formation

Beast Sealing

Chakra Draining Seal

Transcription Seal: Chakra Transfer (Chakra Tag)

Storage Seal

Single Trigram Seal

Yang Formation

Double Yang Formation

Element Seal

Element Unseal

Double Element Seal

Explosive Seal

Gentle Waves

"Oh come on! I have enough Chakra to pass it around in tags, but I can't make freaking limbs out of it?!" Naruto groaned in the midst of trying out his clan's Yamatsumi.

"Don't get pissy because it's harder than you thought. This isn't some jutsu you can learn in a week with enough hard work. The Yamatsumi must be built up brick by brick!" Inferuno bolstered!

Unlike Ashina, Inferuno longed to escape the confines of the Mask Shrine and see the New Shinobi World his and so many other clans all fought and died for. Seeing Naruto as his best bet, the Yamatsumi Heir taught Naruto how to tweak the Tethering Seal bond to all the masks. It was a simple tweak, but that was how Inferuno liked them. He saw the complex spirals and matrices as too complicated. The tweak simply added Naruto as the base along with the Mask Shrine. So long as his mask was within a few feet of either base he can travel!

The cool Fall of Konoha was getting more brisk with winter approaching. The trees kept their leaves thanks to the bounty of the 1st Hokage's latent Chakra soaked into their roots. Team Seven found themselves meeting in one of the ponds of the Hyūga Estate. Each member was busy working on their own projects with a Shadow Clone of Kakashi for each of them to ask for advise. Though if you asked the team of Genin, Kakashi only made Shadow Clones so each one could read their own chapters and read even more Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto was hard at work trying to utilize the Yamatsumi inherent in him as an Uzumaki, but couldn't get anything beyond a single digit-like appendage. A pile of digit-like appendages lied next to the frustrated blonde. The sheer control and amounts of Chakra needed caused his usual army of Shadow Clones to dwindle down to just a few dozen. To make the most of them, each of the Naruto clones practiced the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough no Jutsu!

A single Naruto clone went through the hand seals: Tiger → Ox → Dog → Hare → Snake! With a deep inhale and a great exhale, a simple yet powerful breath of wind that threatened to blow everything in its path away! The dozens of other clones tried to anchor themselves, but most were sent flying and tumbling into plumes of smoke and grunts of pain.

The few that survived rushed the single clone, who could only go through the hand seals all the while dodging the flying kunai, shuriken, and flying fists and kicks that tried to stop him! The single clone managed to last long enough to finish his hand seals and blasted off another, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

Hinata was at the pond's edge going over the same hand seals she had been using for the past few months: Rat → Dog → Ox! Kneading and gathering the necessary Chakra, the Hyūga Heiress waved her arms over the pond and called forth globs of dripping water from it. Waving her hands over the dripping glob, she started to shape it into, "Water Release: Water Whip no Jutsu!" wrapping one end around her hand, Hinata tested it by lashing it out! After 10 lashes the watery whip finally thinned out and Hinata had to redo the Ninjutsu again and try to repeat the process. Only able to give 7 lashes the next go round, the Hyūga Heiress stopped to regain her Chakra and work on her control by sitting on the surface of the pond.

Boar → Ram → Snake → Horse → Dragon! "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder no Jutsu!" Sasuke chanted before slamming his lightning induced hand on the ground!

A wave of electricity raced from Sasuke's hand and streaked towards a training post that got electrified in a dazzling shower of sparks! Each of the Genin swore at their lack of progress on the C rank jutsus Kakashi hand picked for them. Seeing as they each had worked on their jutsus for a few months and could only use them at their basic levels was disheartening for the otherwise genius Sasuke and the Hard Work Genius Naruto. Kakashi teased his Genin for not listening to his explanation that Chunin usually got elemental training because they had developed in both experiences and maturity of mind and body.

"Just because you have an affinity for a nature transformation doesn't mean you can just up and do Ninjutsu of that nature easily. You all need to master the basics of your natures before you can ever hope to master more than the basics of any Ninjutsu of the nature transformation variety." Kakashi lectured without looking away from his Icha Icha Paradise.

That being said, I don't wanna hear I never taught you anything. It's about mission time though; I wonder what D ranks are left." Kakashi pondered looking up to the sky to see it was around 1 in the afternoon.

"It better not be the Tora mission…" Naruto grumbled while rubbing his face.

"Oh relax. I for once would like a change of pace. I feel a C rank mission is in order; after all we've beaten the other Konoha 9 teams at least 3 times out of 5 so… I have a bet to keep." Kakashi promised.

Naruto smirked and jumped with excitement! Sasuke just let his smile speak for him and Hinata stopped meditating to take her patented confident stance to keep the nerves from creeping up. The team made their way to the Academy in order to get their first C rank mission after nearly a year as Genin! C ranks held the potential of traveling to far off lands or just neighboring villages in the Land of Fire.

"There are only so many ways one can spin manual labor as official Shinobi training…" Sasuke openly growled.

Kakashi just read off their complaints as a necessity of peace. In his time Genin were forced to go on missions that could see them be bisected in a gruesome manner or meet brutal ends at the hands of a comrade… He went on the dreaded Tora mission 37 times as he often had to guard the Fire Daimyo and his Wife. Once the team entered the Mission Hall of the Academy, team 7 greeted the Third Hokage with the respect his title bestowed; though he noted it wasn't as heartfelt by Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi decided not to waste time and request a C rank mission for his team. Iruka wanted to protest, but knew from the records team 7 was long overdue one. He looked at his former students and smiled proudly; they were ready. Naruto was calm even with Mito-Sama's charm tag inactive. Sasuke stood alert and primed to go at a moments notice. Hinata even had an air of confidence. The Third Hokage didn't see any reason why not and figured giving them more experience outside the village could warm the two boys up to his many mistakes.

"You're in luck, Team 7. A C rank mission was just pitched to us by a bridge builder from the Land of Waves. He is seeking safe passage back home as well as protection while he finishes his bridge. Please see the client in." The Third Hokage directed before handing Kakashi the official mission scroll.

Kakashi opened it and read over the terms, before letting each of his students read it as well. The terms of the mission were just as the Hokage had said, though Sasuke noted there was an emphasis on protection from bandits. Naruto perked up at working with a builder of any kind. With a hiccup and a strong stench of booze, the supposed client stumbled in. In that moment the blonde Jinchūriki gave up on learning anything noteworthy from the drunkard.

"Here I thought Konoha gave up on the whole child soldier front…" Tazuna slurred.

The brief yet intense flare of KI that overcame the room swiftly sobered Tazuna up along with the spillage from his dropped bottle. He apologized and told them he would be ready to leave by tomorrow at dawn. Kakashi dismissed his team and reminded them to stock up. The Genin of team 7 all went to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine in order to take advantage of its sealed armory. Sasuke still felt the prejudice of the Shrine and it reminded him of how the village had been before the Massacre. To make things better, Naruto had shared a few more memory tags with him to strengthen their rivalry and thus bond.

Naruto shared a memory of his 1st visit to Ichiraku Ramen. He was aimlessly walking in the chilling winter winds. He was no older than 4 and had nowhere to go. No one to run to in order to get out of the cold. The orphanage had locked him out because he had gone out past curfew. All the other shops either kicked him out or outright refused to even let him inside. His stomach was empty and he was cold. He had just about given up hope when Teuchi called out to him.

"What kind of parents let's their kid out on a cold winter night?" Teuchi asked furiously.

"The same kind who leave their kid an orphan I guess…" Naruto tried to joke, but it was hollow. No it was helpless and hopeless…

Teuchi welcomed a shocked yet grateful Naruto into the warmth of his Ramen shop and gave him a bowl on the house. Naruto's face was eclipsed by the big serving bowl the blonde eagerly slurped up. Sasuke in turn showed the blonde a memory were he first used a crossbow to taken down a bear with the help of his brother; back when things were happy and simple.

"Our first C rank mission! Even if Tazuna is a drunkard I still can't wait to leave the village gates and see the sights outside its walls!" Naruto couldn't contain his excitement!

"Ah yeah! We get to travel on A BOAT!" Anko cheered!

"Wow so my probation extends to even on missions outside the village?" Naruto asked honestly a bit shocked.

"I mean it is optional on my part, but I never pass up a chance to get on a boat." Anko shrugged while stocking her jacket up to prepare herself.

Sasuke was thankful to Ashina and Honoka for letting him into stock up his armbands with their own supplies and avoid the more prejudice of the Uzumaki. It went to show that not all of a clan had to follow its ways and practices. Hinata stocked her headband up with a mix of her own Hyūga shuriken, kunai, wire, as well as several of the Uzumaki stock. All allowed for Chakra Flow, but only for a limited time; 5 seconds.

"I must inform Oto-San of my mission. I'll see you two tomorrow; I'm making meals for us so any suggestions?" Hinata asked.

Both boys said whatever she made would be fine. With her gone, Sasuke also bid Naruto, Ashina, and Honoka farewell before leaving for the Uchiha district. Naruto knew the district was lonely and isolated from the rest of the village. It didn't seem right and some of the memories they shared showed a lot of adult Uchihas felt the pressure that brought. It felt like both of them were apart of some sick prophecy some shadowy figure was manipulating behind the scenes.

While Naruto basked in Uzumaki culture and heritage, Sasuke walked his path back to his own self imposed prison. He knew he could move out of the district, but he saw it as the way of the avenger to never leave the place his ambition was born in blood. He would endure the pain and turn it into his greatest weapon.

"Embracing the Curse of Hatred I see…" a grave voice called out.

Sasuke unsealed Shuriken from his armbands and armed himself defensively. The grave voice laughed dryly. Out of the shadows, the Darkness of the Shinobi World walked out cane in hand. The old warhawk seemed to have extra protection on his heavily bandaged side, which made since but still made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"I am Danzo. An Elder of the village and Chief Advisor to Hiruzen." Danzo introduced but seemed to go out of his way to not address the Third Hokage as such.

"OK… So what do you want, Danzo?" Sasuke asked.

"I am simply taking the time to see how this year's Rookie of the Year is progressing." Danzo replied simply.

Sasuke got the feeling it wasn't that simple. He could feel the gaze of dozens of years of experience and deception coming from Danzo. The old warhawk saw promise in Sasuke and couldn't contain that, "Tell me, Sasuke Uchiha. Did you know there is another Uchiha survivor?"

Sasuke responded in force by tossing his Shuriken to kill! Itachi left NO ONE ALOVE! He killed everyone! Their father, their mother, even his rumored girlfriend, who was killed first before Sasuke's own eyes! No one would answer his calls or plies. Everyone lied dead in their own blood! Danzo easily redirected the projectiles without even moving! It was like the wind itself came to his defense. From the trees, two shadows darted out and pinned the raging Uchiha down with tipless tantos aimed to kill.

"I shall forget your transgression due to the nature of the reveal. Yes I know publicly Itachi killed all of the Uchiha, but the truth? Well that remains sealed by the Third Hokage… The truth being you actually partially saved a single Uchiha; one Izumi Uchiha." Danzo revealed, before offering to take the young Uchiha to Izumi's classified hospital ward.

Along the way, Danzo explained how Itachi had used his Tsukiyomi on Izumi with the intent to kill her within 0.00000000001 seconds, but since Sasuke happened to come upon Itachi in the act, the mad Uchiha could only hit her with 0.000001and thus she was spared having her mind decay to the point of atrophy. Sadly the Genjutsu took a massive toll on her mind nonetheless. While she was technically alive, her mind was shattered between living two lives that don't exist in their reality.

Sasuke looked in renewed horror and vengeance at the once slim yet bright Izumi who was always around Him now hooked up to all manner of machines just to keep her feed and alive. She was in a medically induced coma; knowing she went through the same horror he did and yet worse! He cupped Izumi's fragile hand and swore he would get stronger. Swore he would avenge not only the clan He took from them, but the lives He took too.

Danzo simply watched in the shadows. He knew that not even the Third knew about Izumi being alive. How Sasuke was supposed to discover Itachi killing his parents while after the massacre had begun. Sasuke was the only thing keeping Itachi at bay. Danzo knew the masked Man planned to kill all of the Uchiha for his own vindication, but that didn't mean the old warhawk would let some upstart make demands in his village.

Having Sasuke arrive sooner than expected was child's play to Danzo. His mechanisms regarding his village went far deeper than anyone could possibly know. The Kyūbi Jinchūriki was more resilient than the warhawk gave him credit for. His hard upbringing was almost too easy to set up, but it all seemed for nothing. Sasuke may be off limits for Danzo, but there were other ways to get the Uchiha on his side.

"I am of the mindset that Curses and Darkness are necessities of our Shinobi World. We are a world born and strengthened by war and conflict. Old grudges, curses vexed upon clans, and the blood of enemies staining our soils; that is the world we live in." Danzo explained.

"Peace breeds weakness. Our wiry minds begin to grow paranoid and we begin to make up enemies that do not exist. Itachi was driven mad by peace after being forced into war at such a young age." Danzo declared.

Izumi seemed to react to His name and Sasuke flared his Sharingan at Danzo! He could see his bandaged side was heavily sealed as was the bandaged eye. The seals were suppressing any detection as to what was behind them. Danzo decided to drop it and left the Uchiha to come to terms with what the discovery meant. If Itachi found out about her, would he return he kill her? Could Sasuke protect the only other living Uchiha than himself?

I will end things here. Quite the reveal huh? I can never help but try to make loopholes so at least a few Uchihas survive the massacre. I know Obito and Itachi killed them all. I also know that I tend to use both anime and manga sources which can make things confusing. I am using the light novel/manga events where Itachi made Izumi live out the entirety of her life in like less than a second so she could die believing she had a life with him instead of knowing he would go on to kill their clan. I am also taking a anime moment where Sasuke chased after Itachi after the fact and saw him crying. I then just tweaked it how I did up there.

I look forward to seeing how everyone responds to the reveal and how the next chapter will deal with the update. As far as my grammar for the last chapter goes. I was using a new grammar editing software that did not agree with my phone keyboard. So no matter how often I tried to edit the chapter certain things would randomly change and come post the mistakes where there. I hope this chapter has better grammar for your reading pleasure.


	10. Troubled Waves

Naruto's Sealing Index

Sealed Binding Formation

Transcription Seal: Memory

Transcription Seal: Temporary Paralysis

Sealing Tag Barrier

Single Seal Barrier

Double Seal Barrier

Barrier Method Formation: Single Formula

Barrier Method Formation: Double Formation

Beast Sealing

Chakra Draining Seal

Transcription Seal: Chakra Transfer (Chakra Tag)

Storage Seal

Single Trigram Seal

Yang Formation

Double Yang Formation

Element Seal

Element Unseal

Double Element Seal

Explosive Seal

Troubled Waters

"Izumi… I… I cannot imagine a world without you. Will you please be by my side forever?" A blushing young adult Itachi asked.

His once "cursed" tear-troughs had softened through the years into what she teased were their love-troughs. Ever since Itachi showed her his Magenkyo Sharingan, Izumi was determined to learn how to unlock the final stage of her own! Itachi would never tell her, saying it cost him Shisui. The tragic loss of Shisui gathered their clan and brought about a renewed peace and respect amongst the village.

The Uchiha began to take missions outside the village, the district became a HQ for both the Police Force and Anbu under both the Third and Wicked Eye Fugaku. More Uchiha were going out and experiencing events that lead to more Sharingan being awakened since the end of the Warring Era! Itachi grew more mature than ever and began to open up to Izumi through the years. He even became her Squad Leader when he left the Anbu to become a Jonin!

"Of course, Itachi-kun! Someone has to make sure you're not too hard on Sasuke-chan!" Izumi eagerly glomped Itachi, only for him to burst into crows.

Izumi fell helplessly to the ground and cowered as her entire world seemed to burst into murders upon murders of crows. All cawing and flapping circles around her to cast their shadows and rain down feathers on her. The once proud and eager twenty something was sent back to the night Itachi showed her his Magenkyo Sharingan…

"It seems Sasuke's presence has allowed her to progress a bit further than usual, but the Uchiha Incident is still looping, Danzo-Sama." Fū Yamanaka stated to his true Master.

The oddly Auburn haired Yamanaka lifted his hand off of the comatose Izumi's forehead and ended his Hiden: Psycho Mind Transmission jutsu. Danzo scratched at his year old bandaged sides; momentarily wondering when was the last time he changed them and if they even needed to be changed. "Yes, I thought the newest Uchiha Prodigy might get more of a response out of her."

Out of the shadows, another member of Root materialized and handed Danzo a mission scroll. The old warhawk looked over the scroll and already came up with several scenarios that favored the Root. The Land of Waves was in the midst of a crisis and desperate times breed eager seeds. Not to mention the passing of a leader in Takigakure and doubt looming over the young successor made the security of their Jinchūriki dicey at best.

"Fū. I want contact made with both Gato and Suien. The time for fostering the roots of our village with another Jinchūriki as well as more Sharingan to mature has finally come." Danzo ordered and with a tap of his cane, Fū was already gone without a trace.

Danzo walked out of the underground facility with a lazy pace. Savoring what remained of the True Shinobi Way: Dark, Unseen, and Deadly. Lacking the weakness of Light, Exposure, and Benign. It seemed Hiruzen truly grew senile in old age. How could he forget all the battles the wars brought? How their Sensei had to give up his life to 25 S rank Kumo Shinobi, back when that meant something, just so they could live to see all those sacrifices be in vain? To see them so close to bringing the peace their Sensei sought?

Danzo didn't let such sentiments stop his chosen path. His plans were coming together so he just had to think of how much of a push did he want to give team 7? Did he want to cut to the chase and tell Gato to send C rank Shinobi? Did he want to send in bandits to further the plot of it just being a regular C rank for them? There were so many things to suggest, but in the end he knew what he wanted done.

"Torune." Danzo called out.

Torune Aburame appeared before Danzo in a bow.

"Keep an eye out for the Akatsuki while monitoring the Nanabi." Danzo ordered.

Torune eagerly bowed and left to fulfill his task. Danzo reflected on two of his best Roots. Two he himself went to great lengths to gain from predominantly self contained clans. Their progress sometimes surprised even him. Their loyalty was unquestioned and their wills belonged to the Roots instead of their clan branches. Once outside the hidden facility the night sky welcomed the old war hawk openly…

The following morning saw Naruto wake up from his bed with a stretching yawn. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a bloody red Hinata sitting in the corner with her head down and a grinning Anko waving at him with a good morning in tow. Naruto's eyes went white with surprise and his face red from embarrassment. Holding a mirror to him, Anko showed him his blush red face and dare she say she saw some realization shine in Naruto's eyes upon looking at himself and then Hinata?

"Cute froggy cap." Anko pointed out.

"Leave Gama-Cap out of this. I just changed the security seals too…" Naruto swiftly took his night cap off and tried in vain to hide it.

"Oh you're so cute, Naruto-chan; kehehe. You really thought those would work on me." Anko waved him off before both girls left so Naruto could get dressed.

After the embarrassment died down, Naruto openly smiled as he got ready. Having Anko around had honestly grown on him rather quickly. 6 months didn't seem like much, but in that time he began to feel familiarity with the Snake Mistress. Her crazy antics reminded him of his mischievous and prankster self. They were both rather loud and his teammates, even Hinata, would have to tell them to quiet down/shut up. He felt like he had a makeshift family.

"Would that make this our first family vacation?" Naruto thought to himself before chuckling that thought off.

After going through his sealing index, his sealing belt, under pants sealing leg bands, under shirt sealing arm bands, and sealing jacket, Naruto was confident he was ready for his first C rank mission. Leaving his apartment, Naruto asked Anko was it really needed for her to go on the mission since his Jonin Sensei should be able to keep him in "check" even though they both laughed at that. Anko explained she got paid whether she went or not, so why not go and get some practice in on her stealth. Once they met up with the client, Anko was slink into the shadows and monitor from the unknown; that actually gave Naruto and Hinata goosebumps.

By the time they reached the gates, Anko vanished and Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna were waiting. Naruto noticed that dreadful feeling looming over the young Uchiha and sighed at the return of the edge lord, "Come on, Sasuke-Teme! Our first real mission and you're gonna mope the entire time?"

"Shut it, Dumbass. You would never understand…" Sasuke growled before calming down with a sliver of pity for the naïve blonde.

"Can we just go? I have important work to get back to." Tazuna groaned.

Despite the complaining, Tazuna opened both a small map and some kind of blueprints for what Naruto could only assume were architectures for bridges. Showing the team where they were going on the map the Land of Waves. The bridge builder chose to pass the time telling the team about his home island, while Kakashi just read his Icha Icha. The Land of Waves (波の国, Nami no Kuni) was a nation located on an island near the Land of Fire, without have a hidden village, relying on seeking assistance from other Hidden Villages like Konohagakure. The Land of Waves had many rivers running through it and was famous for its mangroves filled with all kinds of lifeforms.

"Sounds rather isolated. Bandits must be a real problem." Sasuke pointed out while checking his surroundings with his Sharingan active.

Naruto thought the Uchiha was being a bit too serious, but shook it off as Sasuke trying to show off. Naruto chose to ask Tazuna about his trade and the old bridge builder was eager to share the language of architecture to anyone who would listen. They long left the dense forests of Konohagakure and found themselves on grassy and dirt plains. Hinata used the time to practice her Byakugan by trying to track the slippery Anko.

The Snake Mistress always seemed to slink into Hinata's blind spot and stay there no matter. While trying to track Anko, Hinata was alarmed when she saw dozens of chakra signatures trying to surround them. Kakashi stopped reading his book for a second, before turning the page and resuming without a care. Sasuke armed himself with a handful of Shuriken and wire, and even Naruto noticed his teammate's shift and got serious.

"Tsk looks like he managed to crawl his way to a Hidden Village… Puny Leaves eh? Do yourselves a favor and just hand over the bridge builder!" the lead Bandit barked to the shared cheer of his merrymen!

"Oh? Why do you want our client? Clearly you can see he has next to nothing to offer." Kakashi pointed out hoping to avoid senseless violence.

"I don't get paid to ask questions, One-Eye. I only get paid for results so hand him over before we end the careers of such young people." The lead Bandit warned with all the menace he could muster.

Naruto responded by creating a few Shadow Clones and having each of them use the Single Seal Barrier to form ethereal barricades around Tazuna. Just in time too as a squad of archers rained down a fury of arrows that harmlessly bounced off the barricade. Both Naruto and Sasuke got behind Hinata as her Protection from the Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms sliced and deflected any projectiles that came their way; Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

In the mean time, Naruto created six Shadow Clones and divided them amongst the team. Once the arrows stopped and the archers began to reload, bulky brutes and sword wielding bandits rushed the team to cover for them. Hinata and Sasuke rushed them wave and engaged in Taijutsu! Hinata flexed and weaved out of the sloppy slashes and lunges while countering with precise chakra sealing strikes to put down some bandits. A Naruto clone took a hit for her and went up in smoke, while the other kamikazes itself and explodes sending bandits flying!

The clones that went with Sasuke transformed into large Shuriken which Sasuke used to block and counter the many brutal blows and slams from the bandit waves. A gang of swords tried to slash down on him at once, but the Uchiha's Sharingan allowed him to react in time to parry them all between one of the shuriken. Tossing the other one at the gang of bandits, it kamikazes and explodes sending the bandits crashing into their archers. To finish the remaining archers, Sasuke tossed his last clone and it exploded!

Naruto blitzed the lead bandit with a Smoky Body Flicker and placed a temporary paralysis seal tag on him before the unruly bandit could even retort. Tazuna could only look in sheer astonishment at the skill the team of teens displayed. They made the group of 35 bandits look like practice! His respect and enthusiasm took a stark rise and he eagerly informed Naruto of all the trade secrets to butter up the team. Kakashi, who appeared from the shadow of Tazuna smiled proudly, but knew that the mission wouldn't be so simple.

If bandits had come so close to Konohagakure's territorial border, then Tazuna was wanted by someone with decent pockets. Just who that person was though was left to be seen. Hiring a bunch of bandits of that number and skill wasn't even worth a D rank mission in terms of currency. Better to play it close to ear before they cross said border and got into the Land of Waves.

The rest of the trip to the port went off seemingly without further incident. Hinata and Sasuke kept their dojutsu active and took shifts between turning them on and off. Naruto sent Shadow clones transformed as small kits to keep sensory around them beyond his teammate's sights. Kakashi just kept reading his Icha Icha. The dynamic was rather odd for Tazuna. He would from time to time ask the Genin how it felt to be living weapons at such a young age. Naruto retorted with, "I follow my own Shinobi Way. I don't live my life based on the systems of the past. I strive to never go back on my word and live for a more hopeful tomorrow."

"That's rather naïve kid, but it's at least refreshing to hear you're still a human." Tazuna admitted with a chuckle.

The bottle at his side was mostly full due to him wanting to keep his wits about him now that the threat of actual bandits has been made painfully clear. He thought he had shook them on the boat ride to Konohagakure. His growing fear became more evident to Kakashi, who just stocked it away for later.

Once at the port, they were met by a single row boat long enough for them. When Naruto asked why not use a motorboat, the rower countered by explaining that would draw attention to them due to how loud a motor is and how silent an island nation like the Land of Waves can be.

The slow drift through the thinly misted waters was exciting at first! All three Genin had never been on a boat before and the weightlessness really throw them off for a bit. Hinata couldn't help but let her hand dip into the water and make it's own waves in the gentle stream. Kakashi's reading habit actually made more sense in these kinds of missions. Sasuke just aimlessly looked into the waters and only saw both Izumi and Itachi's reflections alongside his. He shook such thoughts and decided to take the time to polish his crossbow with waterproofing oil.

Even though Sasuke kept his gear sealed, having it out while in use actually meant it would seal any damage, no matter how small, it sustained and cause seal rot. Maintaining your equipment was the key to maintaining the seals as Naruto had shown beforehand. Naruto had the tedious task of unsealing and polishing his own tools for water proofing; something he cursed his shortsightedness for. While Hinata's hand made waves, both she and Kakashi notice her waves react oddly to a section of the water.

Kakashi braced the boat and both the rower and Tazuna while Hinata activated her Byakugan. Both Naruto and Sasuke tried to arm themselves, but only thanks to his Sharingan is the Uchiha able to react in time to defend himself. Naruto's first instinct was to spawn some clones, but the confined nature of the boat made him hesitate long enough for the surprise attack to slash his arm! Two heavily cloaked and metal gauntlet armed figures leapt from their Hiding in Water jutsu and slashed at the team seven with the intent to kill!

"Yes! First blood goes to, Gozu! That gauntlet of yours is looking pretty thirsty, Meizu!" the right gauntlet bearing Gozu gloated.

Meizu just growled at his brother, before they both sunk into their Hiding in the Water jutsu. Kakashi took control and ordered Naruto to make a dozen clones of everyone including having some transform into boats. They needed to make sure the better equipped Nuke-Nin of Kirigakure didn't just capsize their boat. Even Genin of the Kiri were experts when fighting in or by bodies of water. Despite his injuries, Naruto followed orders and summoned a few dozen shadow clones along with boats!

All the Kakashis learn ordered their rowers to move at full speed towards land with one group going back to Konohagakure's port and the other to the Land of Waves but all in different directions. Hinata kept track of the two Nuke-Nin who she reported created water clones to chase after as many as they could! Of course they were also being chased, so Sasuke went through the needed hand seals and slammed his hand on the troubling waves their battle sought. With a cry of "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder jutsu!" the young Uchiha sent a small surge of electricity into the waves and lit them ablaze with sparks of lightning chakra and energy!

The water clones tailing them was fired as were some of Naruto's clones; which ticked the blonde off. Kakashi used the small window to inform them of their foes. Two Chunin Kiri Nuke-Nin known as the Demon Brothers. They were paragons of coordination and used metal gauntlets with spiked chains and poisoned tipped weapons. At the mention of poison, Hinata used her Byakugan as well as some antidote to pinpoint were the poison was and inject the antidote directly on it. Naruto flexed his arm and tensed it.

"Thanks Hinata… Sasuke." Naruto gave Sasuke a bold look.

"I won't freeze up again…" Naruto swore to both the Uchiha and himself.

"Tsk you better not Scaredy Fox." Sasuke jested.

"I had to get ahead of your shit talking, Chickenbutt." Naruto shot right back.

Hinata got their heads back in the game when she informed them they were almost on land, but all the remaining water clones and the real Demon Brothers were hot on their trails! Much to their chagrin, the water clones managed to flank and surround them. Kakashi kept the boat braced and the client safe. That left the Genin of team 7 to try to breakthrough the enemy line somehow…

And I am going to end it here. I feel THIS Introduction to Hiding in Water jutsu makes WAY more sense than what we got in canon. I mean I know they are Genin, but still. Puddles on the ground when you KNOW they have to cross bodies of water to get to your base? Not Chunin level strategy is all I am saying. I hope you all enjoy and see you soon for the next chapter!


	11. True Demons in the Mist

Demons in the Mist

Anko lied back comfy as she had someone row her in a personal boat. While she kept a good distance from team 7, she still kept an eye out via summoning water snakes. Speaking of said summons, one had returned to her to rely a message in hisses. Anko snorted at the mention of Naruto freezing up against some Chunin. True, it was his first real battle, but that wouldn't stop her from rubbing it in for as long as he was a Genin. Letting the snake return to watch what was happening, Anko decided to give her rower more incentive with a charming smile and liberal use of snakes. It may not have been her job to bail Naruto out of trouble, but she wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't keep a closer eye on him.

Meanwhile, Hinata's Byakugan was flaring from activity! The Demon Brothers' Water Clones swam around the boat while the real Demon Brothers stalked outside her field of vision. Keeping track of the various chakra signatures showed that the clones were running out of chakra and thus would have to rise out of their Hidden in Water jutsus. The water clones circled the boat looking for any opportunities to strike. Tazuna and the Rower cowered their heads down and their bodies were curled up. Naruto placed Single Seal Barrier tags on both ends of the boat just in time to protect them from the first set of clones Kamikaze based Water Release: Wild Water Wave!

The basic water jutsu was amplified and caused a tall tidal wave to crash down on team 7! Kakashi was able to grab Tazuna and the rower in time to leap out the sinking boat and stand on the water. Hinata was also able to stand on the water, but Naruto and Sasuke were on shaky waves! Several water clones darted towards Kakashi and leapt out with razor claws armed to kill! The veteran Shinobi used his dexterity to evade the wild swipes and slashes and keep his client safe. Unfortunately, he was separated from his team long enough for the Real Demon Brothers to capitalize.

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram

" Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow justu!" Meizu and Gozu chanted together!

Hinata warned Naruto of the dangers unseen by only him. Even Sasake saw the Demon Brothers' mix their chakra with the body of water around them and create a steadily expanding whirlpool! The last Uchiha managed to leap away, but Naruto was not as lucky. He tripped and fell into the swirling tides that carried him to its deadly center. Sasuke was forced to keep skipping on top of the water to keep afloat, but he still provided cover fire to back up Hinata's rescue attempt. A volley of Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire peppered the watery waves to keep the Demon Brothers at bay.

Hinata fashioned a Water Release: Water Whip to lasso the drowning blonde and drag him back up. Not wanting to be useless, Naruto tied a Single Seal Barrier tag to a kunai and threw at a Water Clone trying to attack Hinata in a blind spot through the mist. It burst into water and the grateful Hyūga took the tag and used the barrier tag to shield herself from yet another Water clone attack! Kakashi made a Shadow Clone to guard his client on land while he swiftly came to the aid of his Genin. He was thankful they were skilled enough to at least stall Chunin level Kiri-nin on open waters. While Sasuke locked up their joined chains with precisely thrown kunai and shuriken on the shore, Naruto landed on shore and summoned several Shadow Clones. Hinata used a Body flicker to speed next to Naruto, while Sasuke joined them.

The Demon Brothers broke their locked chains and went to rush the little Genin, but were halted by Team 7's combination jutsu. Sasuke use the Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to electrify a large portion of the water, forcing Gozu and Meizu to back paddle. While still in mid air, Hinata used the Water Release: Water Whip to conjure electrified whips to ensnare the Demon Brothers. While Gozu managed to escape in time, Meizu was caught and fired by the lightning induced water whip.

"MEIZU!" Gozu roared in fury!

So blinded by his rage, the last Demon Brother rushed Team 7 with wild abandon. Naruto and his clones used Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to unleash a fierce gate of wind to blow Gozu off his feet. Kakashi finished him with a Fire Release: Great Fireball that caught him slipping and burned Gozu all over his body. Team 7 sighed a breath of relief, but only for a moment. Hinata kept her Byakugan active and spread her vision's range to ensure no ambushes.

" You're a fool, Tazuna! Going against Gato is a suicide mission! I'm not letting you get my family killed too!" the Rower panicked before running away from the group.

"Tsk. Only a cowardly fool would bow to that monster without fighting back." Tazuna said under his breath, but Kakashi could read his lips anyway.

"Well at least I know who is sending them and what their mission is…" Kakashi deduced with slanted eyes and a bit of Killer Intent leaking out.

Tazuna buckled under the intense pressure, while the Genin of the Team were alarmed. Tazuna tried to back track or outright deny the Jonin's questioning.

"The first attack were just bandits and while they are not uncommon on this level of mission, being so close to Konoha drew some suspicion. They lacked skill, but their weapons were too new and expensive for your standard bandits." Kakashi explained.

"I thought you might be lying about who you were and the Wave Daimyo put a hit on you. Being a mostly isolated land, not much information is shared between our lands. So long as lowly bandits came after us I was willing to continue the mission; if for no other reason than to survey the land." Kakashi hypothesized.

" Haha... That's quite the imagination ya got there… Surely shinobi face other shinobi from other lands…" Tazuna half lied, but lied nonetheless.

"On B rank and above missions yes, and that usually entails crossing into their borders or to protect our own. The Shinobi World Wars are behind us. Besides the Demon Brothers are Nuke-Shin, Shinobi who have abandoned their villages; the Mist Village in their case." Kakashi pointed out.

" You lied to my team. You lied to my Kage and to my village just to save a quick ryo. Your lie could cost my Genin their lives and for that I cannot justify continuing this mission." Kakashi exposed the trembling Tazuna to not only the truth, but his focused killer Intent!

"Please Shinobi-san I BEG you to hear my plea!" Tazuna got to his hands and knees to bow before Kakashi.

"You get one chance to convince not only me, but my entire team as well. If we don't all agree completely, I am taking that boat and leaving you to your fate." Kakashi gave the bridge builder one chance.

Sasuke used the pause to flex his stunned hand to get the fuzzy feeling out of it. Hinata gave the sole Uchiha heating cream to help the numbness and salve for any poison in Naruto's system. The blonde's first exposure to battle and he froze! Anko would never let him live it down. He looked to Hinata and got pale with realization. He mustered out a whisper of Anko breaking Hinata for the information. Sasuke knew he would choose to continue and was positive Naruto would too. He would listen to the drunk and see if it was a cause worth testing his power over.

Tazuna summoned all the luck and courage he could muster before explaining the devastated state of the Land of Waves. Being an island nation, it had many rivers running through it and was famous for its mangroves, which were filled with all kinds of lifeforms. Though an isolated island, relying on shipping for commerce and trade, it was prosperous. That was until Gato established Gato Shipping and monopolized their shipping industry. Before even the Wave Daimyo knew what he signed up for, Gato had him and his family killed and replaced with one of his business partners.

"How are you privy to such information?" Kakashi asked.

"Gato had the Daimyo killed in a public execution! In order to break any opposition…" Tazuna explained.

Without anyone to hold him responsible, Gato used his company to smuggle contraband and drugs to other lands. The people of the Land of Waves were forced to either work as smugglers or struggle to survive off of what little they could afford due to high taxes on both fishing and boats. The bridge builder finished by explaining his bridge would connect their nation to the main land and break Gato's monopoly and restore hope to the Land of Waves...

Meanwhile, Anko's rower abandoned ship on her at the first sign of trouble. Good thing the Land of Waves had plentiful fish to offer Hydroga, a giant river snake able to slither across the waves with its aerodynamic scales. The long headed serpent was able to both hunt and devour slower fish, but help out the Omega; the Shunned. The Snake Mistress soon saw land a signs of battle. The aftermath still fresh in the area. Seeing two bodies floating log still gave her some frightful pause, but the hissing of the lesser river snake summons assured and informed her of events.

"Alright, Hydroga-Sama. Sounds like a little back up is warranted given the difficulty spike. You mind eating these two and reverse summoning yourself back to the T&I Sub Tank for a later care?" Anko asked with all the sparkling sweetness she could muster.

" Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you summon me back for the duration of the mission... Fresh fish beats store bought every time..." Hydroga agreed, though he muttered the latter to himself.

Swallowing the two Defeated Brothers whole, Anko had Hydroga surf even more swiftly towards land…

With all the information given and Team 7 fully recovered, Kakashi called for a team huddle. He asked them flatly what each of them thought about continuing; starting with Hinata. The shy Hyūga Heiress poked her fingers together and drew on whatever courage she could. She voted to continue the mission. Tazuna's will to never give up even in the face of overwhelming danger to inspiring to let him be killed. Sasuke voted to continue the mission. Reasoning that quitting now would result in a failed mission on their record and could bar them from future higher ranked missions. Naruto voted to stay too, but decided to add in a condition and ran it by Kakashi, who agreed proudly with his team.

"Alright, Tazuna. We have agreed to continue the mission on a few conditions. First is that the Land of Waves is indebted to Konoha for the cost of an A rank mission. I suspect our next foes to be around low to mid Jonin so that's the going rate of such a mission. Lastly, you are to give Naruto any materials on construction and renovation you have." Kakashi demanded and Tazuna was too eager to agree with teary eyes.

With their mission renewed, Team 7 followed Tazuna through the woodlands of his nation. By following the rivers famous in his land, the bridge builder explained how the rivers were used to navigate and how the children were taught how to tell the differences. The river with the faster current led to town and slower ones lead to the sea hence the name Land of Waves. The closer into town they got, the thicker the mist would get.

Tazuna assured them that thick fogs and mist were common especially in the area they found themselves in. Kakashi had Hinata scan for any chakra inside the mist, but she reported there was none. While they made their way into town, Tazuna let his curiosity win over him and asked why a Shinobi would want to know about construction. Naruto eagerly explained a brief history of the Uzumaki clan and how the temple dedicated to them fell into disarray. Wanting to honor his clan and restore their name to relevance, the blonde Genin wished to completely restore and refurbish the temple.

"Now that sounds like-" Tazuna started, but found himself tackled to the ground!

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi ordered!

Team 7 all shot down in time to evade the decapitating swing of a colossal executioner's blade! The swinging lade took out two trees before finally halting half way buried inside the third tree. In a flash of electricity, a relatively short girl with long deep maroon hair appeared on top of the handle. She wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers.

"Damn you, Ringo! You stole my menace." A proper Demon called out from the steadily thickening mist.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to come between a woman and her meals! Let the baby shin see some beauty, before the mist claims them, Momochi..." the maroon woman purred, before kicking the Demon his b lade into the mist before diving into it herself.

Team 7 instinctually formed a protective formation around Tazana. A raging storm of Bloodlust and Killer Intent poured from the depths of the thickest mist. Kakashi cursed his luck. He knew his team would succumb to the rational fear an encounter with not one, but two Jonin level Nuke-Shin! To combat their lack of experience, their sensei used the time to inform them. Zabuza Momochi and Ameyuri Ringo, two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The best swordsmen of their generation. Zabuza's generation just so happened to be the most bloody and savage.

Naruto instinctually summoned a dozen Shadow Clones, who used the smokescreen to transform some of them into Tazuna, Sasuke, and Hinata. Zabuza cackled mockingly and went so far as to emphasis the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist specialized technique, his cackling and scrapping blade went completely and utterly silent.

"Heart, Spine, Lungs, Kidneys, Larynx, Jugular Vein, Collar bone, Liver. All 8 are vital areas to the human body. Striking any one is a Death Blow. Behold the fear of Death!" Zabuza called out from the mist.

With demonic swiftness, Zabuza aimed for and cut through each and every vital area of the Shadow Clone legion! While Hinata and Sasuke cowered due to the unknown yet tangible danger, Naruto got a POV experience through the eyes of his clones. The fear, the phantom pain of chakra exhaustion, and the almost demonic aura his clones saw before death made a cocktail of sheer terror.

Kakashi wasted no time and released the First of the 8 Gates: the Gate of Opening! He felt all the mental and chakra blocks ease away and his inhibitions were removed. He moved through the mist guided by the scents of his true students and clients. Just when Zabuza bared down on the Genin, Kakashi body flickered and clashed his kunai with the mighty Decapitating Blade.

"Copycat Kakashi! The Land of Wanes truly brings out the best meals!" Ameyuri squealed in delight!

"You've got quite the bounty on your headband, Hatake. Too bad Nuke-Shin can't cash those in. Hand over the bridge builder before I let Little Ring fry you." Zabuza proposed.

Rabbit → Bird → Rat → Dragon → Bird

"Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance!" Kakashi chanted, before creating and controlling air currents from the palm of his hand.

"I won't let my team die. I promise." Kakashi told both his team and himself.

A chunk of the mist was expelled and Ameyuri took the chance to rush the veteran Jonin in a twirl of slashing blades! Adding a blast of Lightning Release: Lightning Fang to extremely sharpen the edge of her infamous Kiba blades with lightning chakra! Kakashi tinted a reinforced kunai with Wind Release: Chakra Flow to parry her waving slashes and limber footwork with losing a Kunai or his head. Keeping Kakashi on the defensive, Zabuza was able to draw out as much fear as he could.

"I may not share Ringo's tastes, but I can agree this job has proven to be more profitable than I thought. A pure Hyūga with the All-Seeing Byakugan and the Last Uchiha with the Copywheel Sharingan." Zabuza coveted the bloodline limits fostered among Team 7.

The Demon of the Mist rushed the shaky Genin, but was intercepted by Kakashi. The now lone Sharingan active, allowed the Copy-Shin to blow Ameyuri away via Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Body Flicker to come to their defense. Blurring through hand seals, Kakashi used the Earth Release: Earth Wall to form some kind of protection while he dealt with both Jonin! Zabuza didn't make it easy though. Between his mighty slashes and splashing Water Clones, the Copy-Shin had a difficult time keeping track.

Ameyuri sent a Lightning Release: Lightning Fang at a blind sided Kakashi and shocked the soaked scarecrow to a watery death! Zabuza realized Kakashi must have copied his water jutsu and ordered Ameyuri to get the target. Said maroon haired woman huffed but easily slashed through the earth wall with her lightning struck Kiba.

"Surely one of you has what it takes to be my meal." Ameyuri pouted while aiming Kiba at them...

*Chapter Ends*

Decided to post this ahead of my beta. Gonna give him time to get the edited one out. Til then here is the raw Edition. Expect the beta read version soon enough.

I am going to end it here. New year, new responsibilities and all the joys and woes that follow. Not to get too personal but I recently graduated with my Bachelor's Degree of Science in Graphic Design. I also started a Video Production Internship. I have a plan for the series. My main plan is Expansion and Explanation. Hindsight gives us details not yet available in the past. In the case of the Wave Mission I want to expand on the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and explain better why Kakashi takes a shit after the first battle. Instead of Sharingan overuse, why not a mix of that along with opening a gate, fighting more than one Swordsmen, and using more of his 1,000 copied jutsus; especially since this is the first time we hear the moniker.

What do you all think of the short chapter format? When I envision these battles I always see the more experienced fighters try their best to end a fight as soon as possible. So I go in with the mentality of Who can end the fight first and the swiftest?

Alrighty then with that said my rant and review are done. I leave this story open to you, my wonderful readers, to praise and critic it. What works and what doesn't? Have you noticed any trends or traits in my writing? Would you recommend any other sources? Feel free to express yourself.


	12. True Courage

True Courage

Ameyuri cackled in the mist and projected it all around to stock up as much fear from team 7 as possible. She reveled in their fears and used it to fuel her own Lightning Release: Hidden in the Thunderclouds variant of the Hidden in the Mist jutsu. The once white mist grew dark with sounds of a coming storm booming and cackling sparks of lightning chakra dancing all about! A few cuts on random spots drew blood from each Genin before they could even react!

"Ooh I like your unique tastes! You better not spoil this for me by being weak meals!" Ameyuri giggled maniacally!

For once in her life, Hinata couldn't rely on her Byakugan to see through something. The density of the clouds and streaking lightning chakra made it too difficult for her to accurately find anyone beyond her teammates. She could see Sasuke trembling in fear which did not help her own sinking morale. When she saw Naruto on the verge of breaking she couldn't hold back her tears of terror. It would be the end of them before they were ever able to begin. So many regrets, she never got to tell Naruto what he meant to her. How much he inspired her and how she valued his strength of character…

"No. I must have self confidence… I must live!" Hinata internalized before channeling chakra to her Byakugan in order to at least find Kakashi sensei!

Sasuke felt every hair on his body stand up at the cackling streaks of lightning chakra. He began to tremble to the point his body might as well be convulsing! His Sharingan couldn't see past the kunai he held out in front of him out of stance. There was no one around to free him from the terror of the unknown; would she kill him first? Could he even survive such terrifying KI or should he?...

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi taunted him to that day.

"NO! I will avenge my clan! I will live!" Sasuke moralize before feeling his vision sharpen to the point he could at least make out blurs in the clouds.

Naruto felt like an iron weight was in his gut. For a second time fear had gripped him into paralysis. Yet again he was caught trembling and unable to think of a proper way to defend himself. He wanted to run, but the searing pain from his oath would rather keep him frozen than let him run. He racked his brain for any ideas, plans, hell even his deepest bag of tricks for any hope of survival until Kakashi Sensei… Well… Maybe that could work…

"Hinata." Naruto called out

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with worry lacing her tones.

"Forgive me for this, Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto chanted

The plumes of smoke were drowned out by the storm clouds, but the area was still packed with Narutos hidden in the clouds. 3 of them performed the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to blow a hole on the storm clouds and even the mist! With a space cleared, all of the clones crowd into the section and perform all at once; Sexy jutsu!

"Nani?" Ameyuri, Sasuke, and even Hinata proclaimed with wide bug eyes!

All fear was extinguished and any who saw the cooing and kissy sexualized female Naruto were admittedly caught off guard. A few plumes of smoke gave the nude Naruko wispy cover.

"Sexy girls should stick together!" A Naruko cheered to Ameyuri, whose face was hidden by a shadow.

"Alright team. I'm ordering a bowl of Fuin Gen Tai and Imma need it fast!" Naruto ordered just as the storm clouds parted and gathered around Ameyuri.

"Oh I am going to make you regret that. Lightning Release: Depth Charge!" Ameyuri boomed.

The storm clouds burst into screeching lightning chakra that enveloped Ameyuri turning her into a human lightning bolt! In a booming dash, Ringo the Bolt tore through the pack of Naruko and electrified all she touched in her path! A lone Naruto clone Kamikaze dashed at the living bolt and upon impact, revealed a jacket filled with explosive tags seconds from going off!

To add to the explosive yield, the clone itself exploded and the resulting explosion blew any mist in the area away! Ameyuri used the lightning chakra from her Depth Charge to escape the blast radius at the cost of her jutsu. With no mist or fear to use, the Swordswoman of the Mist pointed her Kiba at a cowering Tazuna.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Fang!" Ameyuri called out

A streaking bolt of lightning chakra shot at Tazuna, who saw his life end in a flash!

"Raikiri!" Kakashi declared with his signature jutsu!

The sound of a thousand chirping birds echoed throughout the area. Kakashi's Sharingan was locked on Ameyuri and his hand flashed with large amounts of lightning chakra! In a flash the Copy Shinobi cut the Lightning Fang in half and had enough lightning chakra left to fuel his "Chidori!"

Ameyuri crossed her Kiba blades and charged it with lightning chakra to defend against the piercing power of Kakashi's Chidori, though she was forced far away from his team, but closer to the water!

"Jeez Momochi! It's just like when we were droplets and I had to chase down your leftovers!" Ameyuri groaned at having her shot literally cut in half.

She used Kakashi's momentum against him and back flip toss into the lake with a waiting Zabuza.

Snake → Ram → Horse → Hare → Ram → Horse → Hare → Snake → Ox → Clap Hands " Water Release: Water Prison jutsu!" Zabuza declared before trapping Kakashi inside a sphere of water chakra!

"It was the ONE time Ringo! Why don't you fix your own mistake and actually kill the target, or will you finally put a fail on that perfect target mark?" Zabuza challenged with Kakashi secured.

Kakashi cursed himself for falling for the fatal flaw in his Chidori. Even with the Sharingan, he was so focused on getting Ameyuri away from his team that he didn't see she was leading him into a trap! His students were as good as dead with him stuck inside the heavy waters of the Water Prison unable to even twitch a finger let alone perform a jutsu.

"It's now or never!" Naruto declared before rushing the stirringly eager Ameyuri.

Naruto pulled out a handful of Seal Tags and made squad of Shadow Clones to back him up, who also pulled out their own seals to cover him. Ameyuri fires Lightning Fangs from Kiba at the blonde Jinchūriki only to pop clones instead. She laughs as the smoke screen rolls in and the blonde brat actually tried to sneak up on her in the smokescreen. She eagerly cuts the brat in half and squeals when she sees blood! Only to groan when another plume of smoke bursts in her face.

"Nani?!" Ameyuri was caught frozen by some kind of force.

Naruto had planted a Temporary Paralysis Seal Tag on Ameyuri's side and Sasuke had his moment. The Uchiha used a Shunshin to cover as much of the ground as possible. Ameyuri broke out of the tag and went to cleave Naruto into tiny pieces! Sasuke used a substitute to replace himself with Naruto and flared a Sharingan Genjutsu into Ameyuri's eyes! The Nuke Kiri Kunoichi was momentarily stunned by the spinning pinwheel and Naruto rushed over as the Uchiha fled. He placed a few more seal tags on her body and arms and set them off just as Ameyuri broke the Genjutsu.

"You've gotten be kidding me! No one likes playing with THIS kind of food!" Ameyuri struggled against the sticking adhesive that trapped all but one of her arms!

Ameyuri uses her free Kiba to free her other arm, before driving Kiba's blades into the ground and then sending out an electrical charge towards the sky! The team of Genin regroup and try to escape with Tazuna in tow! Lightning fell from the sky and struck the ground with an electrical burst that burned everything, including the team and their client, to a crisp.

"Ahhhh… Smell that Momochi? That is a meal done just right and cooked to perfection!" Ameyuri took pride in her work.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke roared before spewing a great fireball blazing at Zabuza, who created a water clone in front of him.

Tiger → Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger "Water Release: Water Formation Wall jutsu!" the water clone of Zabuza chanted before dissolving into the water.

A wall of water rose up and took the hit for Zabuza obscuring the area in a thin steam from the collision. Just as Zabuza was about to berate both Ameyuri and the brats playing Shinobi, he was surprised when a windmill shuriken came slicing through the mist. No fuss or stress since the Demon easily caught the shuriken. He would have laughed at the Brat had it not been for a second windmill shuriken hidden by the shadow of the first! That was actually kind of impressive, but still futile! He jumped over the second shuriken and grinned under his bandages. That was until he heard a plume of smoke reveal Naruto!

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough jutsu!" Naruto declared before unleashing a strong gale of wind!

Zabuza was hit with the wind jutsu and while not thrown out of the lake, he was separated from his Water Prison jutsu long enough to free Kakashi! Sasuke went to perform a Phoenix Sage Flower jutsu, but screams when electricity surged through him via a Lightning Fang. Ameyuri would not let them get away from her, but Hinata revealed herself and struck with her Gentle Fist! She managed to shut down one of her arms, before Ameyuri rose her good Kiba above her head.

"Thundersword Jutsu: Thunderbolt!" Ameyuri roared!

Much like birch rods, Ameyuri summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky to shock anyone in their immediate vicinity, but especially Hinata!

Naruto called out to his teammates only to feel the KI of Zabuza, who was more humiliated than anything; though blinding rage was swiftly winning over all else. He would enjoy drowning that blonde mop of…

"Eternal Rival!" Kakashi declared!

Far away from Konoha and the ever Youthful Guy, Kakashi was able to use a move he copied from Guy at the Green Beast's own request. A flying jump kick into the face of a distracted Zabuza with the added strength granted from the Strong Fist Taijutsu. The impact sent him skipping on the lake before crashing into Ameyuri to stop her assault on his team. The Jonin swiftly gathered his team and returned to the dry lands; though he was still soaked.

"Seriously Ringo? I damn near made the target a bento box! How could these damn brats, not even worth putting on a Bingo Book, fool one of the 7 Swordsmen?!" Zabuza berated.

"Oh yeah sure Momochi. Make this all about me and not about how you couldn't even keep your meal contained. How did he break out again? Oh right by these damn Water bug brats! I say we…" Ameyuri defended before an explosion forced the two Swordsmen of the Mist to split up.

"I expect 35% of the mission reward. 40% from Naruto if he doesn't want news of him going weak kneed spreading through Konoha faster than my toxins." Anko offered the team casually popping out of the ground next to Naruto!

"Doesn't my current battle qualify me for a discount?" Naruto defended himself.

"40% IS the discount." Anko stated before pulling out a pair of unique daggers.

The first dagger she called Hebibaito (Snake Bite). It had a purple snakeskin handle with a snake head for a hilt. The blade was curved and as white as a snake fang. The second dagger she called Sunēkutēru (Snake Tail). It had all the makings of a headless snake with the tail enlarged to the size of a dagger. She twirled them in her hands longingly and felt some glee build at being able to use them. Kakashi opened the Gate of Opening to remove his mental inhibitions and steeled himself to protect his team and not let a single one die; not again!

Author Note: I am going to end it right here…. Just kidding. With our world in a crisis I feel people could use more stories to keep their minds off things. So I have decided to actually make this a 2 chapter in 1 update and actually finish Kakashi vs. Zabuza and Anko vs. Ameyuri in the next chapter while updating them both at the same time! See you at the epic conclusion of the 1st part of this famous arc! I hope you enjoyed my twists to the canon and yet I hope it is believable and not so fanfiction filled.

I try to stick to the rules of the Canon but add twists. To clear up Ameyuri. It isn't stated she was a member during Zabuza time. For my story she was and the guy before her who had Kiba died during the battle with Might Duy. Also to clear up Fuinjutsu. It is the least covered type of jutsu in the series. There are more Sage Jutsu than Fuinjutsu. So I have to make a lot of these seals up to use the few we have and either expand on them or again make up my own. Even though this is a Fanfiction I want it to "Feel" like Naruto still.


	13. Hunter

Hunter

Ameyuri sized up the latest Konoha Kunoichi. She could tell Anko had some specialized training in either the Anbu or a Division of it. They were usually mission bound and would put the mission above all else.

"You're too late, Snakeboots. The target was burnt to a crisp; so our mission was a success and yours a failure." Ameyuri shrugged.

"Yeah failed missions can suck. Good thing Shinobi of a Hidden Village have insurances to help keep things manageable." Anko pointed out.

"Nuke Shinobi, on the other hand, are all word of mouth. Reputation is survival, so it's going to really suck when Gato finds out that Tazuna is in a safe house and you two are being kept by a Jonin, a Tokubetsu Jonin and a squad of Genin." Anko corrected.

"Let me save us the time. Naruto must have had a Shadow Clone escort Tazuna out of danger because along the way I found them and had one of my snakes transport them somewhere safe and wet." Anko explained.

Naruto shivered and confirmed wherever they were was indeed wet and he left it at that.

Lightning chakra blazed off of Kiba and Anko eagerly stabbed her daggers into the ground before squatting down and gripping them in a stance ready to strike! When the first streak of Lightning Fangs roared at her, Anko used the Hiding like a Mole jutsu to burrow underground to evade the lightning strike. Ameyuri tried to drive her Kiba into the ground chalk full of lightning chakra in order to cause an explosion of lightning and sparks! Anko dug deep enough to evade the blast and circled around Ameyuri with a plot in mind.

"Lightning Release: Depth Charge!" Ameyuri chanted emanating herself in a flash of electricity!

Anko burst from the ground with her Snake Bite ready to slash Ameyuri's neck! The Depth Charge acted as a blade of it's own and clashed with the Snake Mistress for dominance. With her guard down, Ameyuri swiftly slashed Anko in half with her Kiba, only for Anko to burst into dust. The Nuke Kunoichi tried to move the arm Hinata hit but found it completely useless! She had to spent valuable meal time to seal her other Kiba away least it get stolen. Anko used that time to make her Snake Tail tip produce a rattling sound.

Naruto was alarmed, but didn't let it show. He handed his teammates a single tag and placed the same one on himself. The Silent Tag would mute them and all their surroundings; placing those with the seal inside a soundless void. Ameyuri smirked with anticipation as her adrenaline seemingly spiked at the sound! She kept her senses sharp for any Genjutsu not sensing any disturbances to her chakra system.

Anko swayed around Ameyuri looking for the perfect moment to strike. Her Snake Bite was out in front of her while her Snake Tail was gripped behind her in a reverse grip. Ameyuri held her Kiba in front of her in what would be a cross grip. Showing great swordsmanship, the Fabled Swordswoman produced a several Lightning Balls and fired them at Anko; cackling all the way! Anko bit her thumb and performed a series of hand seals all of team 7 imprinted to memory.

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram "Summoning Jutsu: Gagaran!" Anko declared slamming her bloody hand on the ground.

Naruto was awestruck at the complex sealing arrays that were drawn and in a massive column of smoke that completely engulfed the Lightning Balls, a massive being crash landed and took the electrical blasts head on! When the smoke cleared a giant, leathery, blue snake hissed with a tongue as tall as Anko!

"Oh I promise, Gagaran. You'll have all the action your beating heart could want. Don't let me keep you from your fun." Anko let her summon play!

Gagaran slithered over to Ameyuri with swiftness beget her massive size! Ameyuri sent Lightning Fangs at the massive beasts, and while they stung enough to make it spasm, it did not deter. Once it was coiled around her, Gagaran lifted her tail up in order to slam it down Ameyuri! A Depth Charge saved Ameyuri from the brunt of it, but a few more slams was enough to force Ringo to Mist Shunshin out of the impact zone!

When Ameyuri materialized from the mist, Anko was smiling in her face with her rattling Snake Tail and baring Snake Bite swiping and piercing at her vitals. The one armed Swordswoman was still the superior in kenjutsu even with just one Kiba. Adding lightning chakra gave her blade an added edge that while unable to cut through her daggers forced Anko to recoil back each exchange. When Anko lost her footing due to recoil, Ameyuri pierced her heart in the next instant; only for it to crumble to dust!

Gagaran entered the fray not one to be left out! It lunged at Ameyuri with its fangs out and venom aching to be injected! Ringo channeled a large amount of lightning chakra into Kiba and grinned insanely at the incoming snake.

"I've never had Snake meat before! I knew this mission to Wave would be filled with exotic meals! Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet jutsu!" Ameyuri screamed!

A thundering blast of lightning shot out of Kiba and the recoil actually knocked Ameyuri off her feet! A roaring dragon took form and struck Gagaran, who coiled in time to at least protect her vitals from the blast. She still hissed in agony as Ameyuri kept the current going, that was until she heard a rattling and turned to send her Lightning Dragon roaring at Anko, who just barely missed slashing Ringo's legs with Snake Bite. Anko used the Hiding like a Mole jutsu to evade the roaring Lightning Dragon as did Gagaran.

"I'm not letting any of you get away from me!" Ameyuri declared!

The Lightning Dragon flew high into the sky before nose diving into the ground and burrowing as if to find the hidden Anko or Gagaran. Ameyuri cackled blissfully when Gagaran shot out of the ground hissing in spasms before disappearing in a massive column of smoke. Her cackling was suddenly drowned out by rattling. With her Lightning Dragon spent, Ameyuri used the reach of her blade to keep her ground.

That was until the blade fell limply out of her hand! Ameyuri's arm went limp much like her other arm and suddenly her body felt sluggishly and heavy! Anko casually walked over to the clearly poisoned Ameyuri. The Snake Mistress lifted up the arm Hinata shut down and showed a slash mark for each time she heard the rattling of her Snake Tail.

"The venom of my Snake Bite is quite potent. I made it especially strong to effect Jinchūriki so imagine how strong it must be against non-Jinchūriki! It would take around a month to fully recover; not that you'll make it that long." Anko purred.

"Hijutsu: A Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" someone chanted!

Anko was forced to Shunshin out of the way least she be skewered by countless little needles of water chakra! Ameyuri was not so lucky and was riddled with them all over her body; killing her once Anko checked.

"Damn you Kiri Hunters don't fuck around. Almost took me out with that little stunt of yours. If you would have just waited a few seconds longer your job would have been way easier." Anko offered.

"Surely you can understand why I needed to take out a Nuke Shinobi of Kirigakure before a foreign Shinobi could." The Kiri Hunter explained to which Anko conceded.

"If you wouldn't mind I will be taking the body now. Good day, Konoha-san." The Kiri Hunter took the body and left without another word.

Anko looked over the area and found the lack of blood both disappointing and suspicious. Their was no pulse, but an attack like that should have made the scene a literal blood bath. She decided it was best to regroup with team 7 before investigating further.

(Meanwhile with Kakashi and Zabuza on the lake)

Zabuza brought down the full might of his Kubikiribōchō on Kakashi, who showcased great strength of his own by defending and keeping the blade at bay with only a kunai. Using the force of the blade against him, the Copy Shinobi let the blade slide to the side and rushed the Demon of the Mist with a Leaf Hurricane that Zabuza blocked; though he was forced to backtrack to evade the follow up kick. Kakashi kept his Nuke Shinobi foe on his toes by engaging him in Hit n Run Taijutsu kicks.

Despite being able to wield and swing the Kubikiribōchō, Zabuza found it increasingly difficult to hit the slippery Kakashi. The Copy Shinobi seemed capable of seeing what he would do before he did it; or at least that is what Kakashi must have wanted him to think. When Zabuza swung, so did Kakashi with equal force. When he tried to cut in him half with a middle swipe, Kakashi followed suit and swung with enough force to cancel out Zabuza's!

You think you're some Elite Shinobi!" Both Kakashi and Zabuza yelled at the same time in the same voice.

"You're nothing more than a damn Monkey taking from better Shinobi to make yourself less mediocre!" Zabuza and Kakashi insulted together and even jumped back to gain the same amount of distance.

Zabuza growled and drew his Kubikiribōchō in order to engage Kakashi once again. His blade should easily cut the damn Scarecrow down! Kakashi copied his every move and rushed just as Zabuza did. They both came down to clash and to Zabuza's shock, Kakashi matched his strength and his slash blow for blow and each exchanged ended in a draw! How!

"Leaf Great Whirlwind!" Kakashi declared, mocking Zabuza further by using yet another copied jutsu.

Kakashi spun rapidly into Zabuza's guard and unleashed a series of kicks so swift the Demon could only see them when they hit: first a low kick, then a middle kick, then a high kick. These are finished off with a heel drop! The heel drop knocked Kubikiribōchō and sent it skipping across the lake and onto the shoreline!

"LET'S SEE YOU COPY THIS!" Zabuza challenged before getting ready to perform a jutsu his village developed specific hand seals for just to counter Sharingan users.

Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird! "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet jutsu!" both Zabuza and Kakashi yelled as one!

Much to Zabuza's horror two equal water dragons rose from the lake and roared at each other. When Zabuza sent his dragon crashing at Kakashi, the Copy Shinobi simply had his dragon do the same thing. The sharp teeth of the Demon of the Mist almost bled from how hard he barred them in annoyed fury! There was no way he could have known all 41 signs! They weren't even in jutsu scrolls they were taught through word of mouth and slavish repetition!

"Got damn Cursed Eye!" Zabuza screamed in fury before he paused.

Right next to Kakashi was a Zabuza yelling back at him and then pausing when he paused. He flexed his chakra to rid himself of any illusion tricks the Sharingan placed, but in his haste forgot to finish the hand seals he was going through on instinct; even his clone seemed frozen upon seeing him!

Water Release: Great Waterfall jutsu!" Kakashi finished for him.

Zabuza could only watch in terror as a cascading waterfall spiraled and raged towards him! When it collided with him, it swept the Demon of the Mist throughout the lake and crashing through several trees before finally being stopped by a sturdy enough tree. His body was broken and escape seemed impossible. To seal the deal, a pair of senbon struck Zabuza through the neck and ended his life. Kakashi checked and confirmed the pulse was gone.

Kakashi took notice of Ameyuri also dead in the young Hunter's arms. Without saying anything he took Zabuza and departed. Moments later Anko and the rest of team 7 regrouped and before she could say anything, Kakashi finally passed out from both Chakra Exhaustion, overuse of his Sharingan, as well as side effects of opening even one of the Eight Gates; man that was going to be a lot to explain to a bunch of Genin...

End of Chapter.

I think it is fair to end it there. Whoa! Man that was a lot of action to write! It felt good though and I am excited for this story! Plus leave feedback on this and the True Courage chapter. I read all reviews and take them into account. What do you readers think of Ameyuri? Do you want more of her or should she die like in canon? How much do you all want me to stick to canon? While I do have a solid plan for the story it is nice to have feedback on what readers like to read. I find it a challenge worth exploring if someone can explain it to me convincingly.


	14. Recovery

Recovery

Anko helped Team 7 carry Kakashi to Tazuna's residence. The veteran Jonin had regained consciousness, but bemoaned his fragility. He was becoming dull wallowing in the past and it was affecting his current team. How little he thought his Genin must have thought of him. If only he saw their eyes sparkles with wonder at his current feats. Even Sasuke was motivated to listen to and learn from someone who could cut other lightning jutsu in half with a literal lightning blade held in his hand!

Along the way, Anko discussed what happened between her and Ameyuri before the Kiri Hunter seemingly killed her. She asked Kakashi if he saw any signs of blood on the corpse or Hunter to which the Hatake replied he did not. Hinata asked would the Hunters of Kirigakure normally clean and carry bodies to which Anko answered no. Kakashi pointed out they destroy them on sight regardless of witnesses; actually if foreign Shinobi are present they must destroy them on sight. The body of a Shinobi held information on their home, where they have been, and what they know. Kekkai Genkai have made the organs of Shinobi extremely lucrative.

Hinata knew all too well the price her Byakugan held to those outside and even inside Konoha. She held her arms to stop any shivering and looked to see Sasuke's arm seemed to bother him. He kept trying to flex his hand to get his fingers to stop shaking. Looking at his hand with her Byakugan, she could see his hand was still suffering from paralysis. She didn't have anything on hand, but decided to scan the area for any herbs that might help.

Naruto checked his Seal Index and saw he had used more seal tags than he thought. To be fair he did have to battle a Chunin Duo and was ambushed by two Jonin. He would have to restock, but first he had to rest up to restore his chakra reserves and his mind. It was getting harder to shake off all the deaths he experienced through the memories of his Shadow Clones and the mental fatigue was getting to him. A guy can only be stabbed, electrocuted, cut in half, cut down the middle, cut into tiny pieces so many times before he just couldn't take it anymore!

Tazuna was more willing to let Team 7 in than Anko considering how the last time they met he ended up inside the gut of a huge snake. There weren't enough showers or soap in the word to get it off. Naruto vouched for her though and the old man at least trusted him. The old man then introduced his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari. The mother of the home bowed before offering to help show them the rooms and where to put a heavily fatigued Kakashi. Tazuna went into the kitchen to get something to drink for everyone, but Inari just glared at them.

"Why don't you get lost before you get my Grandpa killed?" Inari sneered before running away.

"Your Old Man would have died on his way back here without us kid!" Naruto projected his voice so the kid could hear no matter where he ran off to.

Hinata just sighed being thankful they survived an encounter with 2 Jonin level Kiri Shinobi; Nuke or not. Considering the area, they were at a big disadvantage and still, Naruto was creative to say the least. She couldn't argue with the results; Sasuke on the other hand could and would.

"I cannot believe that stupid Sexy jutsu worked. Did it even work, I mean she was shocked for like a second." Sasuke pointed out.

"Come on, Teme! A second is all the Greatest Prankster Shinobi needs! I dug deep down and awoke my True Prankster!" Naruto boasted.

"You were weak in the legs, forget knees! If I hadn't come you would have been fried and Ameyuri Ringo would have chased down that clone of yours and fried it along with Tazuna." Anko pointed out.

"Fear is the gateway to Courage, Anko. Now let's talk shop. What are the chances Zabuza and Ameyuri are still alive?" Kakashi asked.

"80-99%, though I am sure Ameyuri will be down for at least a month." Anko assured them.

"You seem confident in that. I know Zabuza got a good beat down and I figured he'd be out for at least 2 weeks." Kakashi hypothesized.

"Yeah well the venom in my Snake Bite is a powerful anesthetic. It is designed so the body thinks it is adrenaline and freely pumps it through the system." Anko started to explain.

"I did have Naruto-Kun in mind when making it. Poisoning a Jinchūriki is damn near impossible since any threat to the host is a threat to the Bijū." Anko winked at Naruto.

"Once the venom gets to the heart it numbs the whole body and is circulated through the body for a few weeks before it is completely flushed out. The right anti venom can only help regain some motor function. The physical therapy is a month." Anko finished her explanation.

Needless to say, Ameyuri wasn't coming for a rematch anytime soon. Even if Zabuza recovered sooner, he wouldn't attack them without his partner knowing Anko was likely their backup. Not to mention more Konoha shinobi could be arriving for all they knew. It was a time of recovery and reconnaissance for both the Konoha and Nuke Kiri parties.

"This is hands down an A+ rank requiring backup. We can forego the paperwork for now and hash it out in the village. I accept on the condition I can take Ameyuri to the T&I for a little one on one." Anko proposed and Kakashi accepted the terms.

"Anko-Chan…" Naruto shyly called out much to Anko and even Hinata's amusement.

"Oh would you relax, Naruto-Kun? I'm not gonna take 40% of your first big boy mission payout. I would like to ask for a favor or should I say a project?" Anko asked.

"As long as the project doesn't involve any T&I then I am open to it." Naruto stated.

Anko placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him out of the room, "It involves my Summoning jutsu and the sealing array. I was wondering…" Naruto perked up at a project involving such an elegant array.

"So I noticed your hand is still paralyzed." Hinata pointed out matter of factually.

"Hn… So what of it?" Sasuke asked a little surprised she would use her Byakugan for that.

"I believe there are some herbs around that can help. Please inform Naruto-Kun and Anko-Senpai I will be gathering them in the eastern woods not far from here." Hinata informed him before leaving.

Sasuke could only flatly say thanks. He would never admit it, but he liked Hinata didn't play favorites when it came to treating injuries. She had this 'Medical Mode' that turned her usual meek demeanor into a serious and demanding one. She told you what she was doing and expected you to do what was told for the betterment of your health.

"I'll leave you to rest… Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke said before leaving.

"Never get tired of hearing that honorific." Kakashi chuckled.

Whether it be from Naruto, Hinata, and especially Sasuke the responsibility of Sensei felt more and more rewarding. To think he used to dread the notion of him having a Genin squad. Seeing them as no more than little brats who were playing Shinobi and lacked the hardships Shinobi of his time and older faced and took pride in. Perhaps the wars they fought and the dark world they found themselves in was in the cusp of basking in the light. Perhaps the current generation were the light they fought for; so they should be allowed to bask in it themselves.

In order to stoke those lights perhaps he should step up their training. They have shown great skill and promise. A month in Wave could see them grow further than they might otherwise have. Kakashi chuckled again at all the ways he wanted to help them improve, but doing so made him wince in pain. How could he help them improve when he was clearly lacking himself? He took stoke of his self. For all the jutsu he copied he could only use his signature jutsu a total of 4 times. His Sensei could spam his two signature jutsu so much he became infamous in Iwagakure and the entire Earth Country.

Kakashi wasn't even out of his prime yet! He couldn't do much in the physical department at present, but he could work on his chakra control at least. Speaking of, being surrounded by large bodies of water meant he could get his team to master the Walking on Water form of chakra control and give Hinata larger bodies of water to try to shape to expand her reserves…

Meanwhile the fake Hunter managed to get both Zabuza and Ameyuri back to their hideout. He mildly scalded the Demon of the Mist for yanking out the needles he placed there so harshly. Ameyuri would take a bit more time due to the needles used to subdue her were chakra based. She was still in her near death state and would be so for at least another hour or so. Zabuza rubbed the soreness out of his neck before looking at Ameyuri and wondering what she saw while near death.

"Haku, we really need to have a talk about these near death states and the psychotic episodes you experience while induced." Zabuza groaned.

"I happen to find it quite memorable." Haku giggled.

Meanwhile, Ameyuri found herself inside her childhood memories she underwent mental training to suppress. A 3 year old Ameyuri sat eagerly at the table while her father finished cooking the freshly caught and deboned fish. He was so tall that all she could really make out was his long black hair and beard. He smiled down at her and she always thought his left eye scar were so cool! Her mother had bright red hair and had a really big smile; a smile Ameyuri tried her best to copy.

The fish her dad made always tasted so good! It would be the last time she got to taste that delicious fish only her dad could make. She didn't know it at the time, but her mother had a Kekkai Genkai and that made them all targets. The Bloodline Purges had found it's way to their door and it came with kunai and shuriken! Her dad defended her by deflecting them with his own kunai, before telling her mother to take her and run. It all happened so fast that Ameyuri couldn't think about protesting.

Her mother grabbed her and they sped off in a burst of speed just in time to avoid their home exploding in a burst of fiery debris! They spent the better part of the day just running until they reached the edge of the island their home was on. Ameyuri could only hold onto her mother in sheer terror at the sight of several Hunter-Nin standing on the water in wait for them.

Ameyuri got to see the purple of her mothers eyes before her mother told her something that years of alcohol and mental abuse have silenced all she can remember was hearing, "My little Ringo." Before her mother produced some kind of light chains that shined and warped her away from the island and her mother. When the little Ringo came to, she found herself in the lowest caste of Kirigakure; her once bright red hair now stained auburn…

"Uuuuuuhhhh… I'd kill you both for some fish right now." Ameyuri came to with a groan.

"Great she's alive. So, Haku how long before we can go kill that Bridge Builder and his Pile of Leaves?" Zabuza asked.

"So simple-minded." Haku sighed.

"Why can't I feel my anything? Even my teeth are numb!" Ameyuri panicked a bit.

"It would be just like you to paralyze her so I can't kill you! I knew you were a sadist, Haku." Zabuza actually laughed.

"If the both of you would just shut up I would explain. Zabuza-sama to be frank, Kakashi-san kicked your ass. Your injuries are rather extensive, but for funnies, he broke a couple ribs easy, as well as an arm and a leg. The arm and leg that aren't broken are definitely badly bruised. Lucky for you I am here." Haku ran a hand over Zabuza with green Chakra blazing.

"Ringo-Senpai, your injuries are actually minor. It is the poison I am going to have to extract and study. It really depends on how nasty the person we are dealing with is. I need to figure out the duration of the poison to how long an antidote would take ratio." Haku explained before taking out a scalpel and was about to begin collecting a sample, when he was interrupted by Gato and some of his thugs bursting into the room.

"Bitch, what the fuck happened? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? I paid great money for these Badass Nukes and ya'll get OOF'd by a One Eye Joe and his meddling kids?!" Gato berated them.

"Gato, Shinobi think they still Shadow Warriors n shit. I bet a lot of it is just fuckin smoke." Thug#1 scoffed much to the amusement of his friends.

Haku just sighed in annoyance. He used hidden jutsu to freeze the floor beneath them and cause all but Gato to fall to the ground. With a one hand seal the ice rose up and threatened to stab each of the thugs to death. Haku made it known one time that he would need to treat his wounded comrades and that their next attack would be their last as they would succeed in killing the Bridge Builder.

"Yeah that's what I like to hear. I want you there to go all Okami and make sure the job is done. I can't have these people getting all hopeful and shit. Nor can I have Nukes who don't make shit vanish in as gory a way as possible." Gato remarked before fumble walking out with his goons.

"I could have handled that worm, Haku. I'm not the paralyzed one." Zabuza pointed out with a kunai in hand.

"I'd tell you to bite me, but I want to feel it so rain check." Ameyuri nested.

"OH and Haku." Ameyuri called out.

"Yes Ringo-Senpai?" Haku answered.

"Don't ever put me in another near death state; just kill me." Ameyuri ordered.

"Uh… I'll keep that mind." Haku said.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Anko walked the streets of the Land of Waves. They were mostly barren except for a few stray kids running around trying to have fun anyway they could. Some just kicked rocks around, while others chose to chase small animals. The shops were full of produce and wares, but empty of customers or staff manning them except the lone shopkeeps.

"I don't know if we're going to find what you're looking for here, Naruto-Kun. A lot of this stuff looks pretty old and worn." Anko pointed out.

"It'll have to do for now, besides it wouldn't be the first time I worked with such materials. I lost a lot of sealing supplies in our last few battles. They have to have some kind of water resistant oil or something to keep their wooden homes and materials from damaging." Naruto stated.

Sure he used the waterproof oils from Konoha, but he saw firsthand it wasn't nearly as waterproof as it claimed. Seeing the state of the Land of Waves made accepting the mission feel more valid. It was here his Shinobi Way could truly be tested and proven to be correct. He needed to prepare, but a sudden pulse in his gut stopped him in his tracks. It was like a hot flash crept from his gut and was then snuffed out and calmed.

Anko gave him a questioning look and he just waved it off. He knew the hot flashes were most likely Kyūbi related, but beyond giving her a known sign, there was little either could do about it. It was annoying, but it was a part of being its Jinchūriki it would seem.

Despite the almost extortionate prices, Anko paid for the sealing supplies of blank scroll paper, Nami's Sea-Proof Oil, and fresh ink. With their supplies begrudgingly bought, they made their way to a secluded area in a dense woods. Due to fatigue Naruto couldn't use his Chakra, but Anko's project didn't involve using any. All he had to do was copy down the sealing arrays for the Summoning jutsu. It was a project he was more than thrilled to help in!

It seemed the Mission to the Land of Waves was a boon of growth for Naruro. He would have time for his clones to work with and learn Carpentry from Tazuna and finally get to at least see the Summoning jutsu firsthand! Anko had never used it even if Naruto knew she could via their memory transfer. Seeing it through the eyes of someone who doesn't pay attention to the details of seals is still a far cry away from seeing with your own. He could finally break the seals on some of his relatives by summoning them outside of it and tethering them to a clone or something; the possibilities were there for the taking!

"Stop drooling, Naru-Kun! We got work to do. Now you know how you can have armbands that have storage seals on them allowing you to draw from them not only faster than pulling them out manually from a pouch, but you can hold more. I want to do that but with Summoning. No hand seals, just blood smear and out comes a personalized summon!" Anko cheered.

"Yes, I understand the idea, so let's see that Summoning Array already." Naruto said with the tools of his craft already out and ready.

Anko was impressed with the swiftness in which he could take out his seal scroll, unravel it, and weight it down with his ink vials and brush kit. Going through the hand seals, Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram, Anko used the Summoning jutsu to summon a common snake. Naruto couldn't make out anything from such a short time frame. Figuring it wouldn't be that easy, the Snake Mistress decided to throw away any caution and go with her own personal summoning: Ni!

The summoning seal array was painted onto the ground with enough chakra to raise smoke from it! Naruto easily could see the sealing arrays complex gears turning and wasted no time in jotting it down before it completed its task and vanished. From the brief rift in space-time a giant purple snake with red rings running down her body and a single horn-like protrusion in the middle of her head.

"You've got some nerve summoning me, Anko-Pi! (AN: Pi= cutesy honorific used for pets.) " Ni hissed annoyed.

"A pets main job is to entertain their betters! How dare you summon that lower class grass dweller to a fight over me, Ni the Benihime!" Ni hissed with her tail slamming down threateningly.

" Come now, Ni-Hime. Give your Anko-Chan more credit than that. The battle in question was rather close to a large body of saltwater. Not to mention a lot of water release ninjutsu were used and tossed all that salt water all over." Anko aimed to calm the cocky serpent.

"Your point being?" Ni hissed.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but wouldn't you, a Fire Release High Snake Summon, be at a bit of a disadvantage?" Anko reasoned.

"I didn't get a Dragon Horn without being at disadvantages. It has been too long since the many battles of the war and the hunt. I grow bored, Anko- Pi... " Ni hissed, before returning to its domain in a column of smoke.

Anko just sighed before seeing Naruto still at work. Much to her surprise, Naruto got a good look at both the summoning seal array and the sealing array Ni used to return home. The snake mistress was excited at the rather fast process.

"Don't wipe out the nipple clamps yet, Anko-Chan. This is a solid start, but all I can do is copy down the outer shell of the sealing arrays. I am missing the core, the connection all seals need to get the gears turning... Or rather turn this basic seal into the advanced space – time one. " Naruto explained.

"Perhaps if I did the summoning jutsu myself…" Naruto pondered aloud.

"Do that and you could accidentally summon yourself to some random Summoning Domain or it might just outright fail. Orochi-Teme once told me how Jaraiya did it after watching the Third perform it to summon Enma." Anko warned.

"Alright, FINE. I'll still need to convert the hand seals into sealing arrays in order to stimulate the effect of shaping the chakra inside the seal. I'll also need to work out chakra storage and limiter seals in order to…" Naruto began to rant all the while working out all the complexities. Anko just let him work and wondered where Hinata had gone off to…

Meanwhile, Hinata was in a more dense patch of woods on the island nation. The moon was in full effect and gave certain spots its glowing light through the thick leaves. Using her Byakugan, the Hyūga Heiress made finding and then cultivating the necessary herbs look as simple as breathing. She swiftly gathered the herbs by the roots before someone came into her range of vision. The person seemed to notice her, actually looking in her direction despite being a few kilometers away! They didn't become guarded and upon further inspection no weapons were seen; only a basket for herbs.

Hinata turned off her Byakugan and decided to leave the person to their gathering. The Land of Waves wasn't Kiri, but you never knew how people might feel about Bloodlines outside your home village. Haku sighed in relief when the feeling of being watched seemed to vanish. Having a good sense of where it came from and where the Hunter needed to go for the herbs the chances of an encounter seemed low; so long as the Konoha shinobi kept the distance. It was a tense herb gathering for them both, but knowing that they needed to do so for the sake of another made them gather nonetheless.

Once Hinata had enough herbs, she activated her Byakugan and saw Haku stop gathering and look over at her. The Hyūga Heiress took a longer way back to town and kept her gaze on, who she could only suspect was the Hunter, until said person left her range of sight. Once safely out of sight, Hinata made her way back to Tazuna's with her Byakugan active to make sure she wasn't followed, or lose any would-be followers.

Once inside, Hinata went straight to her room in order to grind up the herbs into the appropriate medicine needed for soothing and restoring function to Sasuke's paralysis. Said Uchiha was getting impatient at just waiting around. He would have left had it not been for his fear of having Hinata come looking for him after she has gone herb gathering; Naruto learned that the hard way. He tried to pass the time by tossing a kunai around and then did some chakra control practice by balancing multiple kunai while performing the Tiger hand seal.

"Naru-Baka! I TOLD you not to try the summoning jutsu without a contract!" Anko yelled crashing into Tazuna's in a fury!

"All I did was send a letter! I didn't even do any hand seals! I just used sealing arrays written on the letter itself! I have to start somewhere if I want to get an idea!" Naruto defended.

"You better hope that stupid letter doesn't go to Ryūchi Cave! The snakes of that Summoning Domain are vicious and would sooner reverse summon you to eat you than teach you the ways of summoning!" Anko pointed out.

"As if I am naturally aligned with snakes." Naruto waved off.

"What is this about Summoning Domains and Summoning Animals?" Sasuke asked not liking being left out.

"Ask Anko-Chan. She's the Snake Charmer, able to make her own Summoning Contract from a group that rebelled against their current Boss Summon, Manda." Naruto pointed out much to the shock of Sasuke and mild annoyance of Anko.

"Oh stop. It's your best memory and you know it." Naruto waved off to which Anko smiled and shrugged.

"To be honest, I had thought of sharing my contract with others; if for no other reason than to stick it to Orochi-Teme. Once you become a Chunin, come talk to me Uchiha-Chan." Anko hissed.

Hinata soon came down and greeted Naruto and Anko formally before focusing on applying the ointment to Sasuke's hand before applying some chakra needles to certain spots to stimulate them. She explained how the numbness should fade by the time he got up in the morning to train and Sasuke grinned and thanked his teammate for the assistance. Naruto poked fun at Sasuke's meekness and the two began their back and forth. Kakashi helped Tsunami cook for dinner and could only eye smile at his team. Tazuna himself just laughed and enjoyed his booze in the company of Anko. All seemed hopeful and yet Inari looked at it all with disdain and contempt. How could they be so carefree and cheerful when Gato was out there plotting their deaths?...

? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ? ﾟﾌﾬ?

Going to end the chapter here. It's been a rather eventful 2020 for the world to say the least. I want to take this break to thank anyone who takes the time to read these. They are a great form of therapy for me and help me get ideas out and get my head back into writing for my own narratives and works of fiction. For anyone who read or reads True Shinobi, my first Fanfiction on here I want to commend you. I was younger and didn't really have my own style yet. It's hard for me to go back and read that heavy Fanfiction. I like to think writing this is more challenging because I set my own rules up to follow the OG Naruto narrative as closely as possible and onlu add things I feel could have happened, should have happened, and just a bit of Hindsight. Anyway to wrap this up, thank you all. Please keep reading and reviewing and I promise to keep writing this because like you I am a fan of Naruto and Fanfiction.


End file.
